Two extra Winchesters
by xXx-Young-and-Hopeless-xXx
Summary: Sam and Dean have a younger brother and sister these are the episodes with them. I know alot of people don't like sisfics or whatever, thats fine, thats their opinion but I do. If you don't like them then don't read. Thanks to those who do! please R
1. Chapter 1

**November 2****nd**** 1990…**

**Mary Winchester was a young, beautiful mother and wife. She led a charmed life. Her husband, John was her high school sweetheart, a recently retired marine, who had just opened his own auto shop.**

**They lived in Lawrence, Kansas with their young children, Dean the oldest was seven, Sam or Sammy as he was affectionately called was four, Trevor was two and Katie, the baby of the family, was six months.**

**Then on the night of November 2****nd**** 1990 their lives were turned upside down by a horrific event that would haunt those left behind for the rest of their lives.**

**Mary was killed by a demon who pinned her to the ceiling of her babies' nursery as they slept, and engulfed her in flames as her distraught husband looked on in disbelief.**

**John grabbed his babies from their cots and ran out to the landing where he saw Dean and Sam standing beside the door to their bedroom, looking petrified. They had been woken by all the screaming from the nursery.**

**Putting Katie in Dean's arms and Trevor in Sam's arms, John ordered them to get out of the house as fast as they could. Dean, not needing to be told twice ran as fast as his legs would carry him, holding Katie in one arm and pulling Sam along with the other.**

**Heading back into the nursery, John tried heroically to save Mary, but it was too late. He had to make the most heart-breaking decision of his life, leave the love of his life and save himself.**

**Just as he ran out of the house and whisked his kids into his arms, the whole house went up in flames. **

**For the next fifteen years John and his children would spend every waking moment hunting the evil son-of-a-bitch who had destroyed their family and any other supernatural beast they crossed along the way.**

**October 31****st**** 2005…**

Sam was sleeping when he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He tensed, torn between the urge to tackle the approaching threat and the need to protect his sleeping girlfriend. He looked over at Jess and saw that she was sound asleep. They had been out celebrating; Sam had just passed all his final exams with top marks meaning he could go to any law school he wanted. After seeing that Jess was alright he headed downstairs to confront the intruder.

He moved swiftly and quietly, back pressed against the wall, moving soundlessly like his father had thought him. As he moved he heard more noises, more thumps coming from the living room. Reaching the bottom of the stairwell, Sam quietly turned the corner, back to the wall, all senses on guard.

At first glimpse of the dark figure crossing the room, Sam moved, no hesitation, his only thought to take down the intruder that had violated his home. He tackled the intruder to the ground but was over powered.

"Whoa, easy there tiger" said the intruder

"Dean?" Sam breathed in amazement at the sight of his brother, who he hadn't seen in two years "You scarred the crap outta me!"

"That's 'cause your outta shape, kiddo" Dean smirked

Sam kicked Dean in the back and they rolled again, this time Sam over powering Dean.

"Maybe not" Dean panted "Dude, get off me!"

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked helping Dean up

"Well I was looking for a beer"

"What, The Hell, Are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Uh…The phone!?" Sam said coldly

"If I'd have called, would you have picked up?" Dean snapped back, knowing his answer

Sam didn't respond, just stared at Dean because he knew Dean knew the answer to that question and he didn't want to have to say it out loud.

"Sam? Is everything okay?" asked Jess approaching the living room and flicking on the light

Sam's headed snapped up, looking at Jess

"Jess!...Hey!... Dean…this is my girlfriend Jessica" Sam said reluctantly introducing them

"Dean? Wait your brother Dean?" she asked in awe, finally meeting a member of his family

"You know I gotta tell you, you are completely outta my brother's league" Dean said with a flirtatious grin on his face "I love the smurfs, by the way"

Her mouth twisted in amusement "Let me put something on"

Dean held up a hand. "No, no wouldn't dream of it….seriously" he smiled

Sam and Dean flinched when they heard a noise coming from the direction of the back door. They heard a few thuds and then what sounded like chatting. Sam went to see who it was when Dean held him back realising who it was.

"Hey…Dean, what's taking so long?..." said the shadows approaching them

"Katie?...Trevor?..." Sam asked in shock

"I thought I told ye to wait in the car" Dean snapped

"Yeah…and we started listening to you…when??" Katie smirked

Sam couldn't help but smile, deep down he had really missed his siblings, though he had never let himself believe it before. Katie seemed cold towards Sam and just walked over to Dean, this was her defence mechanism, when ever she felt scarred or uncomfortable she would move closer to Dean as he made her feel the safest.

"Trev, Katie. It's good to see you. How are ye?" Sam asked cautiously

"Good" Trevor replied

"Good?" Sam asked, noticing the bruises on Trevor's face and his busted up lip "What happened your face? You look like you got into a fight with a base-ball bat."

"Yeah, apparently football players don't like been out-witted in public" Trevor replied

"So he beat you?" Sam asked

"Yeah but you should see his hands, I tore those mothers' up!" Trevor smirked

Sam smirked back, Trevor had become exactly like Dean.

You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Uh….Sam?" Jess said breaking the silence

"Oh…yeah… sorry, Jess this is Trevor and Katie" Sam said pointing them "my little brother and sister."

"Hey…" Jess said giving them a slight wave

"Hey…" they replied in unison

"Alrighty then, as touching as this hallmark moment is, I've gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." Dean said looking a Jess "Nice meeting you, though"

"No" Sam interrupted, walking towards Jess "No. What ever you have to say, you can say it in front of her"

"Okay….umm..." Dean hesitated "…dad hasn't been home in a few days"

"So he's working overtime on a Miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later" Sam replied coldly

"Typical selfish Sammy" Katie muttered under her breath

"What was that Katie?" Sam asked after hearing what she said

"Nothing. Can I use your bathroom? Katie replied choosing to avoid confrontation, which was rare for her

"Yeah. It's down the hall on the left" Jess answered

"Thanks, Jess" Katie said walking past her, throwing daggers at Sam

"Anyway Sammy, Dad's on a Hunting Trip…and he hasn't been home in a few days" Dean said trying to get back on subject. Carefully trying to pick his words assuming Sam hadn't told Jess their 'family business'

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside" Sam said, the penny finally dropping

Jess looked up at Sam, noticing his change in expression at what Dean said

"Tell Katie we're outside" Sam said "I'll be back in a bit" he said giving Jess a peck on the cheek

"I'll wait for Katie" Trevor interrupted "If that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Sam replied "We'll be back in a few"

"Sam, is everything okay? Jess asked noticing the change in Sam's attitude

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be back soon" Sam replied giving her a reassuring smile

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Sam and Dean were heading down to the car, Trevor was in the apartment with Jess waiting for Katie.

"C'mon Katie. It's safe you can come out now, Sam has gone outside with Dean" Trevor shouted towards the toilet

"Shut up Trev!" Katie shouted back as she walked out of the bathroom

"So how long have you been going out with our brother? Trevor asked Jess trying to make conversation and break the awkwardness.

"Uh…bout a year and a half" Jess replied, thankful that he had made the first move "You want something to eat…or drink?" Jess offered

"Wouldn't mind a beer" Trevor replied with a cheesy smirk he had learned off Dean

"Yeah, I meant a non-alcoholic drink" Jess smiled "Sam said ye were seventeen and fifteen, right?"

"Yeah, sorry about him, he thinks he's cute" Katie said with a laugh

"I think I'm adorable" Trevor smirked

"So…um…does Sam talk about us much?" Katie asked

As soon as she had asked the question she wished she hadn't as she was afraid of the answer.

"Um…yes and no, he just said that ye moved around a lot and that ye had a big falling out a couple of years ago and hadn't spoken since, which I thought was kinda sad 'cause he said ye were close before." Jess replied

"Yeah we were a pretty close family, before" Katie smiled nostalgically

"Yeah, he said that Dean always had his back, with like everything and that he never had to ask, when ever he was down Dean would be there with his hand out to pull him back up, and…that with ye he said he felt like he was needed and depended on, that he felt like ye looked up to him which he liked 'cause with Dean he always felt like the little brother…he loved how you, Katie always talked to him…about anything and everything" Jess smiled

"Then why did he leave!?" Katie muttered under her breath

Jess stared at Katie after hearing what she had muttered, wondering if she should defend Sam or just let it go.

"Yeah, anyway we should probably go out to them before they kill one another" Trevor smiled "nice to have met you Jess" he continued as she headed towards the door, Katie following

"Yeah, maybe we'll see you again" Katie said, giving a slight wave as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, I hope so" Jess shouted after them "bye!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she walked down the back steps, Katie was wiping the tears from her face. She was overwhelmed with emotion at seeing Sam again. She was pissed at him for leaving and for them having to beg for his help, but after hearing what he told Jess about them, how could she stay mad at him?

"Whoa... Katie, what's wrong" Trevor asked, grabbing her arm and stopping her

"Nothing, Trev. I'm K"

"Yeah, clearly" Trevor replied "Don't make me use my 'Mind Reading Powers' to read your mind" he smiled sitting down on the steps.

This was their private joke they would play on everyone, they would pretend they to read each other's mind.

"Shut up" Katie smiled sitting next to him "It's just seeing Sammy again...after everything. I thought I had gotten over him going to college and leaving us, 'cause I was happy for him, deep down but now having to come here and beg him to help us.... He's not the same Sammy I remember, the old Sammy knew that family comes first. He's just…not the brother I remember. Pathetic aren't I?" Katie continued wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"No, shut up. It's perfectly normal. We haven't seen Sammy in two years so it's normal to be over-whelmed. Katz I feel the same, we shouldn't have to beg he should want to help, but what can we do? He has a life here." Trevor reassured "We'll just sit here for a while, 'til you feel better. And I promise I won't tell anyone how pathetic you are"

"Thanks, Trev." Katie smiled

After a couple of minutes of sobbing they stood up and continued down the back steps, Katie wiping her eyes trying to cover up the fact she had been crying, which was useless 'cause with one look Dean would automatically know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean put all the information back in the trunk of his car and closed down the trunk. He sat on the car and turned his head towards Sam.

"You know in 2 years I have never bothered you or asked you for a thing"

"Alright, I'll go, I'll help you find him…but I have to be back first thing Monday" Sam said turning and walking back towards the apartment.

"Why, what's first thing Monday?" Dean inquired

"I have an interview!"

"A job interview? Skip it!"

"It's a law school interview and it's my future on a plate. I can't miss it."

"Law school? So you gonna be some hot-shot lawyer?"

"So we got a deal or what?" Sam said ignoring Dean, sensing the sarcasm in his voice

The two stared at one another for a minute until there silence and stares were interrupted by Katie and Trevor as they walked towards the Impala.

"So what's goin' on?" Trevor asked noticing the tension between them

"Sammy's coming with us" Dean replied "but we have to be back first thing Monday" Dean continued giving Sam a nod

"I'll go pack and tell Jess. Give me fifteen minutes" Sam said responding to Dean's nod.

He turned and headed back through the metal gate and back up the back steps to the apartment.

"Katie? You okay with Sammy comin' with us" Dean asked after noticing her rolling her eyes when he first announced it

"Yeah. Whatever." Katie replied as she walked towards the back seat of the Impala.

Dean stopped Trevor as he went to follow her. "She okay?" he asked noticing she had been crying.

"Yeah, she just got a bit over-whelmed, 'bout seeing Sammy again. She still pissed at him for leaving, but she okay now." Trevor replied

"K, tell me if it happens again" Dean ordered.

"If?" Trevor replied with a smirk "Dude, you know Katie; I give it 100 miles before she confronts him, and she won't be the one over-whelmed then"

Dean laughed shoving Trevor toward the Impala.

"This is going to be a long drive" Dean smiled to himself as he followed Trevor to the Impala and hopped into the front seat

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Dean asked holding up a can of soda and some candy

"No thanks" Sam replied in disgust at his brothers idea of breakfast

"I think I'll go help Dean" Trevor said unable to stand the deafening silence in the car

"So Katie, how you been?" Sam asked trying to break the tension and awkward silence in the car

"If you called every once and a while you'd know" Katie snapped, hopping out of the car and walking over to Dean and Trevor

"You want anything else from the store?" she asked as she headed back in

"No thanks" Dean and Trevor replied in unison

"Don't be too long, we gotta get back on the road" Dean shouted at her

Dean watched as she went inside making sure she was gone before turning to Sam and saying "Give her time; she'll come round…soon. She can never stay mad at people for long"

"Yeah, well two years seems like a long time to me" Sam replied

"Sammy she hasn't been mad at you for two years. She was mad at first and then she got over it, but seeing you again just made her mad again. Just give her time" Trevor stated walking toward Sam in the Impala

"Yeah I hope" Sam said with a look of sadness in his eyes "So how'd you pay for all that stuff…" pointing to the pile of food on the back seat that Dean had bought "…you and dad still running credit card scams?"

"Hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career, besides all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards" Dean smirked hopping into the car.

"…and what names did you put on the application forms?" Sam asked with a smirk

"Burt Aframian…and his sons Hector and Jorge. Scored three cards outta the deal" Trevor replied with a smile.

"Sounds about right" Sam smiled. "I swear man, you seriously gotta update your cassette tape collection" Sam stated looking through Dean's shoe box of cassette tapes

"Why?" Dean asked getting back into the car

"Well for one there cassette tapes and two, Black Sabbath? Motor Head?, Metallica?. It's the greatest hits of mullet rock" Sam stated

"House rules Sammy…" Dean said picking up the Metallica cassette and putting it on "Driver picks the music…"

"…shotgun cuts his cake hole" Katie interrupted, rolling her eyes and hopping into the backseat of the Impala, beside Trevor.

Dean pointed at Katie "What she said!"

"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam!" he replied in annoyance of his pet name

"What?" Dean shouted turning up the stereo "I can't hear you, the music's too loud" he smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so no-one matching dad's description at the hospital or morgue. So that's something I guess" Sam said hanging up his phone.

Dean nodded in agreement. Relief written all over his face

"Hey check it out" Katie said breaking the silence "Looks like there might have been another vanishing" she continued, pointing to what looked like a crime scene, surrounded by yellow tape and swarming with police officers.

Dean pulled up across from the yellow tape at the entrance to the bridge. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a small wooden box containing fake ID's.

"Okay. Trev, you and Katie start walking towards the town, it's about two miles" Dean ordered "…and when you get to town just lie low in the nearest dinner and don't draw attention"

"Yes sir!" they replied, in military voices, giving him a salute

Sam laughed and Dean couldn't help smiling

"Okay. Let's go!" Dean said taking two ID's from the box and handing one to Sam

Sam took a deep breath, bracing himself. He was nervous; he hadn't done this in two years

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked towards the local dinner in the town, Trevor carefully brought up the topic of Sam.

"So…umm…how you feeling now about Sammy?" Trevor asked cautiously

"I'm okay, I guess. What can I do about it?... It's not really his fault. Sometimes even I get sick of always hunting and moving schools and towns and having no friends. I don't know why I got so mad and upset, I think it was 'cause he never called or made any contact and then acts mad when we he sees us for the first time in two years" Katie replied

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe you should talk to him about it?"

"How?... How do I ask him why he abandoned us? I don't want him to think I hate him, 'cause I don't."

"I don't know maybe just start with that and the rest will come to you but you definitely need to speak to him, 'cause the tension is killing me and Dean" Trevor said giving her a smile and opening the door of the dinner.

"Yeah, I know." Katie replied "Finally, real food. I'm starved"

"Hello, can I take ye're order?" a friendly waitress asked

"Well, hello there…Sarah" Trevor replied, straight away noticing her name tag, typical Dean move. "Um…we'll take two specials and two coffees, please"

"No, problem hun, that'll be about ten minutes" Sarah replied with a friendly smile

"Please, could you stop the Cheshire cat look, it's making me nauseous" Katie said laughing at her brothers attempt of flirting.

"Shut up!" Trevor retorted with a smile

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked around the town, heading for the dinner, Dean and Sam couldn't help noticing all the missing posters.

"Jeez, don't think I've ever seen so many missing posters in the one place before" Dean commented

"Yeah" Sam said in agreement as he opened the door to the dinner.

The two headed over to the table Trevor and Katie were sitting at. Dean picking up speed when he noticed their food and stealing a sausage off Katie's plate.

"Hey!" Katie protested

Dean just stuck out his tongue like a big child

"So what's the story?" Trevor asked

"There's another missing guy. Troy Bennett" Sam replied

"Yeah, he disappeared last night some time around nine. He was on the phone to his girlfriend and said he had to go but would call her back later but he never did." Dean continued

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Katie asked

"Well, one of the officers daughter, Amy, was going out with the guy who went missing and he said that she was putting up missing posters around town, so I'm thinking we find her and see if Troy had been acting weird or out of character." Sam replied

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea" Trevor said in agreement

"Why don't we split up?" Katie suggested

"No!" Dean snapped not giving it another thought.

"Why don't you and Sammy go look for Amy and me and Trev will go ask some of the locals, see if they have any theories about what's going on." Katie replied

"That's actually a good idea!" Sam stated trying to encourage him

"Dude? Shut up!" Dean snapped "I'm not letting you outta my sight" Dean said glaring at Katie

"Dean, I'm fifteen" Katie whined "I can talk to people. I'll act like a nosey tourist or something. Plus you let me out of your sight when me and Trev walked to town and it's not like I'll be alone, I'll have Trev"

"C'mon Dean, trust her, she's old enough" Sam said

Dean took a deep breath "Okay" he agreed reluctantly "Meet back at the car in thirty minutes or I come looking Katie, I'm serious!"

"Yes, Warden!" she said and she headed out of the dinner

"Trev, don't let her out your sight." Dean ordered

"Okay, okay! What about me are you not worried about me? Who's gonna protect me?" Trevor replied in a mockingly

"You'll need protecting if something happens to her" Dean snapped

"Dude, she's not getting out of my sight I promise" Trevor replied, now in a serious tone. He turned and followed Katie out of the dinner

Sam, noticing the change in Trevor's voice, questioned Dean, but he didn't respond. Instead he just grabbed the bill and headed to the counter.

"Warden??" Sam asked, deciding to avoid confrontation

"Uh…yeah, she calls me her warden when she thinks I'm been too protective" Dean replied

"Thinks?" Sam mocked

"Shut up!" Dean smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what we doing?" Trevor asked

"Maybe we should split up, get talking to more people…" Katie replied

"Don't even think about it!" Trevor snapped, interrupting her "Dean told me to keep an eye on you and that's what I'm gonna do. I actually value my life."

"Whatever" Katie retorted "Okay, so I was thinking we should check out the local park or hang out, find some teenagers and see what they think 'bout what's going on!? What you think?"

"Why do you always wanna go down that route? Do you not remember North Carolina?"

"Trev, of course I remember North Carolina I'm hardly ever gonna forget it, but you know teenagers almost always have the right story or at least send us on the right track…." Katie debated

"Yeah, but…" Trevor argued

"Trev please, it's been like a year. What do you want me to do? Lock myself in a room, away from all human contact?..." Katie retorted "I get that you and Dean are protective and I love ye for it but….with the job we do…fear isn't really an option. Look it'll be okay, you'll be with me"

"Yeah, I suppose it's not a bad idea…I guess" smirked Trevor "…okay, I over-heard that waitress Sarah talking about a Hinckley Park, it's suppose to be a skater park. How 'bout we start there?"

"Yeah, is it close though? Remember the warden said to be back by the car in thirty"

"Yeah, I think I heard Sarah say it was around the corner." Trevor replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean began walking towards the Impala after talking to Amy.

"So, head to the library and check out this Centennial murder. See if it really happened?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Dean replied distracted "where the hell are Trevor and Katie? Dean asked looking at his watch

"What? They're only like five minutes late." Sam replied "I mean c'mon they're teenagers, do you honestly expect them to be punctual?"

"C'mon" Dean said ignoring what Sam had just said

"Dean, seriously why have you gotten all over-protective of Katie?" Sam asked noticing Dean becoming increasingly uneasy.

Dean just ignored Sam again and began walking in the direction Trevor and Katie had gone "I'm gonna go find them"

"Um…Dean" Sam said directing him to the left of the street he was heading, Trevor now standing beside him

Dean turned to Sam and Trevor, throwing them a 'what the hell' look

"Sorry man, what can I say, she's a teenage girl" Trevor said to Dean

Katie was talking to a group of guys, who looked about eighteen. Dean could tell they were flirting and he wasn't gonna stand for this.

"I'm gonna kill them" Dean muttered under his breath as he walked towards them

Trevor whistled, to warn Katie that Dean was coming. She turned around and saw Dean and he looked pissed

"Um…well thanks for the chat guys put I gotta go, sorry!" she said sincerely

"Aw, why?" one of the guys called Jake asked

"Well, you see that really angry looking dude coming this way?" she replied

"Your boyfriend?" he asked disappointedly

"No. God no!" she protested "he's my brother, my kinda over-protective brother"

"Oh, that's good" Jake smiled "Can I at least have your number?"

"Um…yeah" she smiled back in surprise "um…hand me your phone and I'll type it in"

Katie took his phone and typed her name and number in.

"Okay, I'll give you a call" he smiled taking his phone back from her "See you around!"

"Yeah I hope so." She smiled back "See you guys" she said to the rest of the group and headed towards Dean who was not happy

"Hey Dean…" she said with a smile

"Don't 'Hey' me Kathryn Rose Winchester" he snapped, grabbing her arm and turning towards Sam and Trevor "What the hell was that?"

"Getting information" she replied as they reached the Impala

"Yeah? And what did you find out?" Dean asked getting into the car, he was trying to catch her out and prove she wasn't getting information

"Well…" she started hopping into the backseat "…the theory around the town is that it's the spirit of some local girl who was murdered up on Centennial decades ago, and that she hitch-hikes or something and that whoever picks her up is never seen again. So how did I do?" she asked smugly

"Yeah, well we could have told you that" Dean said smiling proudly to himself but he wasn't gonna let her see that

"So we're heading to the library now to see if there is any truth to this story" Sam told Katie

Dean started up the car and drove off to the local library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them were sitting in the library, Dean was sitting in front of the computer typing in different words from 'Female Murder Hitch-hiking' to 'Female Murder Centennial Highway' to see if there was any truth to this 'legend' but nothing came up and he was getting frustrated

"Let me try" Sam said trying to grab the mouse

"I got it" Dean snapped, slapping Sam's hand

Katie rolled her eyes, this reminded her of when Sam and Dean were teenagers, and they were constantly bickering over nothing

Sam shoved the seat Dean was sitting on moving him away from the computer

"Dude?" Dean said wheeling back towards Sam and punching his arm "you're such a control freak!"

"So angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?" Sam said

"Yeah" Katie replied

"Well maybe it's not murder" Sam said typing 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway'

Dean shoots him a look when one result comes up

"This was 1981, Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps of Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river" Sam said reading the news article shown on screen

"Does it say why she did it?" Trevor asked

"Yeah" Sam replied sadly

"What?" Dean asked

"An hour before they find her she calls 911, her two little kids are in the tub, she leaves them alone for a minute, when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam replied reading from the article again ""Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it" said husband Joseph Welch"

"That bridge look familiar to ye? Dean asked pointing to the picture on the screen of the bridge where Troy Bennett had disappeared "K, Sammy print it off. Me and Katie will go to the office and collect it. We'll meet ye by the car"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While waiting with Trevor by the impala, Sam cautiously brought up Dean's over-protectiveness over Katie.

"So…uh…Trev, what's the deal with Dean and not letting Katie off on her own? I mean he's always been protective but this seems different."

"Oh…you noticed, huh?" Trevor laughed, it was impossible not to notice "It's just…uh…it's just something that happened like a year ago…"

"What happened Trev?" Sam asked

"Look Sammy you can't go telling Dean or Katie that I told you" Trevor replied, regretting ever bringing it up

"Trevor, what happened?"

"Uh…shit Dean is gonna kill me for this" Trevor muttered

"Trevor, tell me, now" Sam snapped, getting angry

"Okay, okay…we were in North Carolina and we were on a case and ….uh…dad…thought it would be good to…uh split up…you know like today…to get info on a case we were on and…umm…we all went different ways, dad went to the local police station, Dean to the crime scene, me to the local café and…uh…Katie went to the local hangout to talk to the teenagers, cause you know, that's usually the best source, they always know all the local myths and stuff. So…uh…Katie got talking to them, you know the whole 'I just transferred here and was taking a look round the town deal' and…uh she hung out with them all day….and… one of the girls got jealous when her boyfriend started talking to Katz, so when Katie left to go find us, this girl and a group of her friends decided to follow her and teach her lesson. They followed her into an alley and….uh…came at her from behind and started beating her." Trevor's eyes started welling up "Sammy if we hadn't come to find her, god knows how far they would have gone."

"How badly hurt was she?" Sam asked in disbelief, his eyes now beginning to well up

"Broken arm, three fractured ribs…umm…concussion, busted lip,…nasty gash above her left eye which needed eleven stitches and left a nasty scar, if she wears her hair back you can see it clearly, and bruises all over her body…. She had to stay with Bobby for like two and a half weeks" Trevor replied wiping his eyes

"Jeez, why didn't ye call me? She's my sister too. I had a right to know"

"Sam don't, you were in college…."

"So that means I stopped caring about you guys? Just because I went to college!?."

"Well you gave a good impression of it by not calling or writing." snapped Trevor

"Look Sam, Katie wouldn't let us call you. We were gonna wait 'til she got the all clear 'cause we didn't want to worry you. But Katie knew that you would feel guilty, that you would think that if you had been there it might not have happened, so she wouldn't let us tell you…she made us swear." continued Trevor, now feeling bad for snapping.

"What did ye do?" Sam asked staring into the distance.

"We brought her to the hospital, what do you think we did!?" Trevor snapped defensively

"No Trev, I mean about those girls"

"What could we do Sammy? They ran off and we didn't get a proper look at them…."

"So ye didn't even go to the police?" Sam replied in shock "…..god Trev, she could have been killed!"

"Don't you think I know that! What were we suppose to do Sam, what story could we have used, about been in town, about the warrants out on dad, eh? Plus a story like that would have made the headlines…"

"Yeah, but still Trev, dad should have done something….."

"Sammy, don't start that crap. Dad did what he could!" Trevor retorted "You didn't see it, it broke his heart to see her like that…it broke all of our hearts. I was so angry….they beat her so bad for no reason…..."

"So that's why Dean has gotten so protective of her?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I think it's 'cause he feels he has to protect her from humans now, as well as demons…..at least that's how I feel." Trevor replied

They both just sat there in silence, Trevor wishing he hadn't said anything because he knew sooner or later Sam would blurt out that he knew. And Sam in shock over what he had just heard, Katie was right, he started feeling guilty and questioning his choice and going through 'what if' scenarios.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Dean and Katie coming towards them. Trevor quickly rubbed his face to remove any last tears from his eyes.

"K, got the details." Dean stated "Ready to go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night the four of them waited until dark, until the officers had left the scene before heading back to the Sylvania Bridge, for a look around

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive!" Dean said looking over the bridge

"So you think dad would have been here? Trevor asked

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him" Dean replied

"Okay, so what now?" Katie asked

"We keep digging 'til we find him, might take a while" Dean replied turning around and walking back away from the ledge

"Dean, I told you I gotta get back by…" Sam began

"Monday, right the interview…" Dean said interrupting him and turning to face him "…yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Guys don't start this" Trevor pleaded knowing where this was gonna go

"Yeah. Why not?" Sam said answering dean's question

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?..." Dean asked

"Dean, c'mon drop it, man" Trevor begged

"Does she know about the things you've done? Dean continued, ignoring Trevor

"No, and she's not ever going to know" Sam replied walking towards Dean

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want Sammy…" Dean said turning and walking away again "…but sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are"

"And who's that?" Sam asked

"You're one of us" Dean replied continuing walking

"No. I'm not like you" Sam said walking in front of Dean stopping him "This is not gonna be my life!"

"You have a responsibility!" Dean stated

"To dad?...and his crusade?" Sam asked "If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone and she's not coming back."

Dean launched for Sam, grabbing him by his jacket and slamming him against the bridge

"Dean, stop" Trevor shouted

"Both of you stop!" Katie continued

"Don't talk about her like that" Dean said, showing regret for slamming Sam into the bridge

Dean let go of Sam and turned to walk back to the Impala

"Uh…Guys!" Katie said pointing to the side of the bridge

They both turned and saw Constance on the bridge; she looked at them and jumped off. They ran over to her.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked

"I don't know" Sam replied

Just then the Impala started up, headlights blaring, engine revving. The four of them turned around in shock

"What the…?" Dean said

"Dude, who's driving your car?" Trevor asked

Dean took his keys out of his pocket and held the up. The car started revving more, and took off towards them

They started running. Dean grabbing Katie by the arm and Sam grabbing Trevor, the big brother in him coming out.

"Run" Dean shouted "C'mon, go go!" he yelled

They were running as fast as they could when Sam jumped over the side of the bridge followed by Dean, Trevor and Katie

Sam pulled himself up from the ledge when he heard the car cut out. He looked down to see Katie hanging on….barely.

"Katie, give me your hand!" Sam ordered "C'mon, it's okay, I got you" he reassured

She reached out and took his hand, and he pulled her up gently.

"Thanks Sammy" she said, before realising Dean and Trevor weren't there. "Dean? Trev? Where are they?" she asked

"DEAN! TREVOR!" Sam and Katie shouted in unison

"What?" Dean shouted back annoyed crawling out of the muddy water

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked relieved

"Super!" he replied sarcastically, giving an 'ok' signal

"What 'bout Trevor?" Sam shouted back down

"I'm here. I'm fine" Trevor shouted crawling up beside Dean. "Is Katie with you?"

"Yeah, she's here. She's okay" he replied

When he got back up to the bridge, Dean checked his car

"Car alright?" Sam asked

"Yeah, whatever she did to it seems alright now" he replied closing the hood "THAT CONSTANCE CHICK! WHAT A BITCH!" Dean yelled

"Well she doesn't want us digging around that's for sure" Trevor said

"So where does the trail go from here genius?" Sam asked mockingly

Dean sat against the hood, raising up his arms and slapped his muddy hands off his muddy jeans.

Sam turned to Dean "Dude, you smell like a toilet"

Dean looked down at his clothes in agreement

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One room, please" Dean said dropping a credit card on the counter

The manager stared at him for a moment, while Sam, Trevor and Katie laughed, but decided no to ask him why he was covered in mud. He picked up the credit card and inspected it.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The manager asked

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"That other guy, Burt Aframian, he came in and bought out a room for a month" The manager replied

Dean turned and looked at his siblings; maybe things were looking up for them?!

Sam picked the lock to the room the manager said he had given to John. He, Trevor and Katie stepped in, in shock at what they saw, Sam pulled Dean in by his jacket and the three of them stood gazing around the room

The walls were covered in newspapers clippings, the room was filthy, bits of paper all over the floor, the bed was unmade with papers scattered all over it

"Whoa…" Sam said

Dean turned on the lamp and picked up a left over burger John had left behind and smelt it.

"Ugh…" Dean said "I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least"

"Salt, Cats Eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in" Sam stated

"What you got here?" he asked walking over to Dean

"Centennial Highway victims" he replied pointing at the pictures of the missing men

"I don't get it…" Katie began walking over to her brothers

"Yeah me either…different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right?" Trevor continued

"Yeah" Dean answered

"Then what is the connection here?" Katie asked

Sam walked over to the far side of the room, to look at the other cut outs; John had put on the wall. He turned on the other lamp.

"Dad figured it out" he said

"What do you mean?" Dean and Katie asked in unison

"He found the same article we did, Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

"You sly dogs!" Dean said looking up at the pictures of the missing men.

"Alright, if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it" Dean said

"She might have another weakness" Sam stated

"Dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up" Dean said walking towards Sam "Does it say where she's buried?

"No, not that I can tell" Sam replied "If I were dad though, I'd go ask her husband, if he's still alive"

"Alright, why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up" Dean said walking to the bathroom

"Hey Dean…" Sam said

Dean turned around to face him

"What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry…" Sam said

Dean held up his hand "No chick flick moments" he smirked

Sam smiled "Alright…Jerk!"

"Bitch!" Dean retorted with a smile

Sam walked over to a picture that caught his eye. It was of him, his dad and Dean, Trevor and Katie. Katie walked over to him and looked at it too.

"Good times, eh?" Katie said

"Yeah" Sam smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Dean was in the shower, Sam decided to try and talk to Katie, as she seemed to be in an approachable mood.

"Katie….look can we talk, please?" Sam asked carefully.

"What about?" she asked bluntly, making Sam wish he hadn't brought the subject up.

"Why you're mad at me? Why you won't talk to me and when you do, it's like talking to a stranger….." Sam began.

"Well we pretty much are strangers." Katie interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Two years Sammy, two god-damn years of no contact!...." Katie retorted.

"Katie, I just went college…." Sam stated firmly.

"Sam just leave it" interrupted Trevor trying to avoid confrontation because he knew Katie wasn't ready for that talk yet.

"No Sammy, you didn't just go to college. You cut us out of your life. You're only using college as an excuse!" Katie snapped, ignoring Trevor's plea

"That's not true!" Sam replied sternly

"Yeah? So where are all the letters you wrote us? The birthday card?..... Let me guess they got lost in the mail?" Katie replied sarcastically

"That's not fair! I wanted to write, I wanted to call, but I thought ye were mad at me…" Sam replied

"And what you thought staying away and out of contact would make us less angry at you for leaving?!" Katie replied mockingly. "Sammy, I was so proud of you for going to college and getting away from this life….I just didn't think you'd forget about me in the process."

"Katie, I didn't forget about you!" Sam replied

"Yeah, well you could'a fooled me." Katie whispered softly "Look whatever; I'm going for a walk."

"No, Katie wait" Sam shouted after her.

"Well done Sam, nice" snapped Trevor as he chased after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was checking his voicemail when Dean finally came out of the bathroom

"Hey, where's Trev and Katie?" Dean asked noticing their absence.

"There…" Sam began but was interrupted by Trevor walking back in.

"Hey, where's Katie?" Dean asked

"She's just gone for a walk round the carpark" Trevor replied

"She okay?" Sam asked carefully.

"Yeah she just needs a cool off" replied Trevor

Dean looked confused noticing the tension but chose to ignore it.

"Okay. I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at the diner down the street. You want anything" Dean asked

"Nah, I'm fine" Sam replied, phone to ear

"Hey wait up!" Trevor shouted "I'm coming with you"

They left the room and started towards the car when Trevor noticed the motel manager and two police officers pointing at him and Dean

"Uh…Dean" Trevor said tilting her head towards the officers

"Crap!" Dean said pulling out his phone and dialling Sam

"Yeah?" Sam said answering his phone

"Dude 5/0 find Katie and take off" Dean ordered

"What about ye?" Sam asked

"Uh…they kinda spotted us. I'll take care of it. Go find dad" Dean replied

Trevor grabbed Dean's arm, "Dean, they're walking towards us!" he said

Dean hung up the phone and turned around "Problem Officers?" he asked with a smile

"Where's your partner?" Officer Daniels asked

"Partner? What partner?" Dean asked, playing dump

"So, who's this?" Officer Daniels asked pointing to Trevor

"I have no idea!" Dean replied "Look kid, get lost! Dean snapped at Trevor trying to make it look like they didn't know each other.

"Nice try." Officer Daniels said "The manager told us that ye two are together and that there is another male and a female with ye too."

Officer Daniels signalled the other officer to go into the motel room, they had come out of. Dean looked at Trevor giving his 'crap!' look.

Sam walked to the window after Dean's phone call, and looked out, he saw an officer heading towards the room. He stood back for a second to think of how he was gonna get out.

The other Officer came back out of the room; he walked over to Officer Daniels and whispered in his ear that the room was empty

"So, fake US Marshals, fake credit cards. You got anything real?" Officer Daniels asked

"My Boots" Dean replied with a smirk

Trevor couldn't help letting out a laugh.

"You think he's funny, huh?" Officer Daniels asked Trevor "Lets see how funny you find this…" he continued grabbing Dean's arm and signalling the other Officer to grab Trevor.

"You have the right to remain silent" he said slamming Dean against the hood of his car and handcuffing him, while his partner handcuffed Trevor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was running all over the car park looking for Katie but he couldn't find her anywhere. After twenty minutes he finally found her crouched down in between two cars listening to her ipod.

"Katie, finally. I've been looking everywhere." Sam said to an oblivious Katie. "Hello? Katie?....." he said waving his hand in front of her face making her jump.

"What the….!" Katie shouted after getting a fright. "Jeez Sam, what you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!"

"Dean and Trevor have been arrested."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. So me and you are gonna talk to this Mr. Welch and try and get this case solved" replied Sam

"Umm…no!" Katie said "I'm not doing another thing 'til we get Dean and Trev out."

"Katie, Dean said to get you and find dad, which means solve this case. Now I don't care if I have to carry you to the car 'cause we are going to talk to Mr. Welch. End of!" snapped Sam.

"Jeez, do you control Jess like this?" smiled Katie

"Shut up!" smiled Sam turning her around towards the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam hopped back into the Impala after talking to Joseph Welch.

"So…Constance is buried behind their old house." Sam stated turning the ignition on.

"Okay. And what about the woman in white thing?" asked Katie

"Well he didn't admit it, but the way he reacted when I asked tells me yes." replied Sam.

"Okay, suppose we should head to the house?" suggested Katie

"Yeah. Make the call to the sheriff department now." ordered Sam

"Okay but this is pretty illegal for an up and coming lawyer now is!?" joked Katie

"Just make the call smart-ass." retorted Sam.

Things had some what gotten better between Sam and Katie, mainly because they were avoiding the subject completely.

Just over fifteen minutes after Katie called the sheriffs department Sam's phone rang.

Sam answered, putting it on loud speaker.

"Fake 911 call Sammy I don't know that's pretty illegal." Dean laughed into the phone.

"Well it wasn't me" laughed Sam "That was all your baby sister."

"You're welcome" Katie shouted into the phone. "Is Trev with you?"

"Yeah, we're at the phone box in front of the diner." Dean replied

"So anyway, we're on the way to the old Welch house, the husband says that's where she's buried." stated Sam matter of fact "So I'm thinking that's where dad would have gone….maybe he's there now…."

"Sammy would you shut up a sec…." Dean began "…dad's gone. He's left Jericho."

"How do you know?" Katie interrupted

"Because I have his journal." Dean replied

"He never goes anywhere without that thing." Sam stated

"Yeah well he did this time" Dean replied

"What does it say?" asked Katie

"Same old ex-marine crap, when he wants to let us where he's going…." Dean replied

"Coordinates" Sam interrupted

"Where to?" Katie asked

"I don't know." Dean replied

"I don't get. Why would dad just up and leave in the middle of a job? Dean what the hell is goin' on?" Sam asked

Suddenly Constance Welch appeared in front of the road and Sam drove right through her.

"Whoa…" Sam and Katie shouted.

"Sam? Katie? What's going on??...." Dean shouted down the phone, to no response.

"Where'd she go?" Katie whispered

"I don't know" Sam replied looking out the front window.

"Take me home…." came a voice from behind causing them both to flinch.

"No!" Sam snapped sternly

"Take me home…" said Constance again.

The car doors locked and it began moving on its own. Sam and Katie just looked at each other knowing there was nothing else they could do.

As the car came to a halt outside the Welch house Constance looked out the window with sadness and said "I can never go home…"

"Don't do this" pleaded Katie

"I can never go home…" Constance repeated.

"You're scarred to go home…" Sam stated as he turned around, but Constance disappeared.

Out of nowhere Constance appeared on Sam's lap. She held him down, knocking the seat back and hitting Katie, knocking her out.

"Katie!" Sam shouted

"Hold me. I'm so cold" Constance said

"You can't…kill me…I've never been unfaithful…aaagggghhh……" replied Sam

"You will be" whispered Constance

"Just hold" Constance said kissing him.

Sam reached out for the keys that were in the ignition, but suddenly Constance just disappeared. Sam looked around wondering where she had gone when all of a sudden Sam got this huge pain in his chest. He started screaming and opened his jacket to a print of a hand grabbing his chest, which then turned into Constance. Constance's image began flashing in front of him as he screamed in pain.

While Sam was screaming Dean and Trevor arrived on the scene. They saw Katie lying motionless by the passenger window. Dean indicated for Trevor to get her out of there once he shouted 'now.'

"NOW!" Dean roared as he began shooting at Constance.

"Okay c'mon Katie." Trevor whispered as he gently opened the passenger door and lifted Katie out and over to a safe place.

Constance's image flashed again from human form to skeleton until it disappeared.

Dean stopped shooting once she had gone.

"I'm taking you home" snarled as he darted up and speed towards the house in the car.

"Sam" Dean shouted shocked at what he was doing.

Katie began waking up at the sound of Dean shouting. She woke up on the ground, her head in Trevor's lap.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"Sammy just drove the Impala into the house" Trevor replied. "C'mon"

"What??" she asked really confused now as she followed Dean and Trevor into the house.

"Sam" they shouted in unison as they rushed in.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I think" he replied.

"Can you move?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. Help me" he replied reaching out his hand.

Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him out. All four of them were stood at the side of the Impala when they noticed Constance picking up a picture and then staring at them. She flung down the picture and threw a chest of drawers at them, pinning them to the car, unable to move. Suddenly the lights on the staircase came on and began flickering. Water began flowing down the stairs. Constance went to the bottom of the staircase and looked up to see the spirits of her two children. She turned away from them put they appeared in front of her. "You've come home to us Mommy" they said in unison as they hugged her. She screamed as this was the reason she couldn't go home because of her guilt over killing them. She disappeared into a puddle in the floor along with her children and the siblings were released from the grip of the chest of drawers.

They all stumbled over to the puddle.

"So this is where she drowned her kids" Trevor stated

"So that's why she couldn't go home, she was too scarred to face them." Katie continued.

"You found her weakness, nice work Sammy" Dean said tapping Sam on the chest where Constance had grabbed him.

"Aaaggghhh ha ha ha! Yeah wish I could say the same for you. What about you, what were you thinking shooting Casper by the the face? You freak." Sam retorted

"Saved your ass though" Dean smirked as he walked away. "And I'll tell you another thing, if you've screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the road to Stanford Sam was checking the coordinates their father had left while Katie was asleep on Trevor's shoulder in the backseat.

"Okay, so here's where dad went, it's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado" Sam stated reading the map on his lap.

"Sounds charming. How far?" Trevor asked from the back.

"About six hundred miles" replied Sam

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning" Dean suggested

"Dean….I…a…" Sam began

"You're not going?" Dean asked shocked.

"The interview is in like ten hours. I gotta be there." Sam stated.

"Sammy?" Trevor questioned

"Trev, I gotta be there." Sam snapped

Trevor just gave Sam a look then turned on his ipod trying to ignore Sam. He was now beginning to feel the way Katie was, like they had to beg for his help with anything that the old Sam would have done in a heartbeat.

"Yeah. Whatever, I'll take you home." Dean said turning his attention back to the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled up just in front of Sam's apartment building. Katie was now awake and fully aware of what was going on and she wasn't happy about it. Sam hopped out of the Impala and came face to face, well almost as Trevor wasn't as tall as Sam, Trevor who was hopping into the front seat, as he always rode shot-gun when it was just the three of them.

"You'll call me if you find him?" Sam asked as he crouched down and looked in the passenger window.

"Like you'll care. You probably won't even answer the phone" Katie snapped.

"Katie, c'mon" Sam reasoned but she just put on her headphones and ignored him.

Dean just nodded his head, half agreeing with Katie's statement.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" Sam suggested

"Yeah, alright" Dean agreed less than whole-heartedly.

"See ya round Sammy" Trevor said before sinking into the seat and laying his head back and closing his eyes. He didn't understand Sam not wanting to come with them but didn't want to leave things on a bad note either.

"Okay, see ye later" Sam said, mainly directed at Katie to see if she would respond but she didn't.

Dean turned the key in the ignition before calling after Sam. "Hey, we made a hell of a team back there" he stated.

"Yeah" Sam agreed as he watched Dean take off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jess? You home?" Sam called as he entered the apartment.

He was greeted by a plateful of cookies and a note that said 'Missed you, Love you.' As much as he loved being back with his family, he was glad to be home. He took a cookie and headed into the bedroom, where he heard the shower going. He flung himself down on the bed. He was exhausted; he had forgotten how much hunting can take it out of you. As he lay there he felt drops on his face and open his eyes to the image of Jess pinned to the ceiling.

"NO, noooooo!" he screamed.

Then her whole body burst into flames, just like his father had said about his mother.

"Jess, no!" he shouted repeatedly as Dean and Trevor broke down the front door. Dean had told Katie to stay in the car and for once she listened.

"SAM!" they shouted in unison as they made their way through the apartment. They were headed in the door of the bedroom when they stopped in their tracks at the sight of Jess on the ceiling.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean shouted springing into action, as Trevor froze.

Sam just lay on the bed screaming Jess' name, unable to do anything. Dean grabbed him and shoved him out the door grabbing Trevor along the way.

As the fire men contained the burning building Sam sat on the hood of the car with Katie and Trevor. Katie holding his arm, trying to comfort him. Dean was in the middle of the crowd trying to hear if there were any theories yet about what had happened. He turned his attention back to his siblings who were now at the trunk of the car. He walked over to them as Sam brought out a shot-gun and loaded it.

They exchanged glances as Sam said "We got work to do" slamming down the trunk.

**a/n: **So I wrote this because I always picture Sam and Dean with a younger brother and sister, at least in the first three seasons, so I thought I'd put it out there and see what reaction I get. At the moment it's just a one-time story just for the pilot, but if ye think I should continue let me know, if I do I will make the chapters a lot shorter as I know this one might have been too long and I won't always be sticking to the episodes as I have my own ideas. Or if you think I'm a complete idiot for writing this, then tell me, but please do it in a nice way 'cause I do have feelings. 

Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!

Tnx!...

IrishEyes2K8

xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** Okay so this is just a little chapter to kind of resolve the conflict between Katie and Sam. As in the pilot I left it with her been mad at him for leaving again. So hope you enjoy. If there is something you don't like please tell me or if there is something you want me to do, I'm open to suggestions. Please R&R I greatly appreciate it.

Tnx

IrishEyes2K8

xoxox

P.S.: I forgot to say in my first chapter I do not own Dean or Sam or Supernatural, I wish I did. They all belong to the legend that is Eric Kripke. I only own Katie & Trevor.

**Palo Alto, California….**

Katie sat silently in the motel room with Sam while Dean and Trevor went to the scene of the fire. It had been a week since Jess had died and they hadn't gotten any leads as to what it was that killed her. Her funeral had been yesterday Katie had gone with Sam while Dean and Trevor played the detectives. Trevor finally looked old enough to play a rookie detective, which he loved as like Dean, it helped him with the girls.

Sam was sitting at the edge of the bed staring blankly out the window. Katie hated seeing him like this, but she didn't know what to do or say to help.

"Sammy, can I get you something to eat?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm not hungry!" he snapped.

"Sammy, you gotta eat. You haven't eating in like two days." she said, concerned

"Katie, just leave me alone!" he snapped angrily.

"I was just trying to help…." Katie replied sadness clear in her voice.

"Help? How the hell can you help me??" he shouted at her. "A week ago you weren't even talking to me, you hated me. And now you pity me so you're talking to me again?......"

"That's not what I'm doing. I just wanna hel-" Katie began but was cut off by.

"I know help me. But you can't, all you can do is leave me the hell alone, which is what I wished you, had done in the first place, then none of this would have happened." Sam shouted coldly at her. "A week ago you hated me, well now I hate you!"

Dean and Trevor walked in just as Sam was declaring his hatred for Katie and were disgusted at what he was saying.

"Sammy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean snapped slamming the door behind him, as Trevor ran over to a clearly upset Katie.

"No…Dean it's…umm…okay." Katie stuttered fighting back her tears. "I'm…umm…gonna go for a walk….I'll be back soon."

"No Katie, wait." Trevor called after her but she kept walking. "Nice work Sam, well done!" he snapped as he walked by him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katie, wait…" Trevor shouted after her but she didn't stop. "C'mon, you know Sammy didn't mean what he said."

"Yeah, he did" Katie replied as she came to a halt at the entrance to the motel. "He meant every word" she continued as she collapsed to the ground, sitting with her knees against her chest, sobbing.

"Katz, he didn't and you know it." Trevor reassured crouching down beside her, putting his arm round her.

"No he did and he has every right to. It's my fault, it's all my fault and we both know it!" Katie sobbed even harder

"What are you talking about?"

"It's my fault mom died and now the same thing has killed Jess and it's my fault too." Katie replied wiping the tears from her cheeks. "And Sammy thinks so too"

Katie had always blamed herself for her mom's death because it had happened in her nursery, even though she shared it with Trevor. She had read in her father's journal that her mother was pinned directly above her cot when she had died, which made her think that maybe her mother was protecting her when she was killed.

"Katz, we've been through this, mom's death was not your fault. The only thing to blame is the SOB that killed her." Trevor replied firmly "And Sam does not blame you."

"Trev, I just wanna be alone for a while. Do you mind?" Katie asked getting to her feet.

"Yeah okay, but don't go too far. I have my cell if you need to call" Trevor agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks Trev" Katie said giving him a hug and walking away.

Trevor was furious now. How could Sam have attacked Katie this way?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the hotel room Dean was furious with Sam.

"Sam what the hell were you doing?" Dean shouted

"Dean leave it. Did you find anything at the apartment?" Sam asked avoiding Dean's question.

"Sam, you just attacked your little sister…." Dean began.

"Dean, please…I need to know!" Sam pleaded

"Okay, all we found was sulphur." Dean replied, giving into Sam's plea.

"So it was a demon." Sam stated "The same thing that got mom?"

"I don't know. Trevor and I questioned your neighbours and a few of your friends on campus, to see if the noticed anything weird or if Jess had said anything to them but they didn't now anything or see anything." Dean replied.

"Yeah well I told you, she didn't say anything to me."

"Yeah Sam, I know. Then I spoke to the fire-fighters who responded and they said that it looks electrical, which is what they said with mom."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked

"Well…I think we should….go find dad!" Dean suggested

"What you wanna just take off?" Sam shouted shocked

"No. Sammy calm down. I just think that we have no idea what we're dealing with and the only person who does is dad." Dean replied trying to calm him.

They were interrupted by Trevor who came bursting through the door.

"Why the hell did you say those things to Katie?" he shouted getting right up in Sam's face.

"Whoa, whoa Trev. Calm down" Dean said pushing his way in between Sam and Dean.

"Sam, because of you Katie is sobbing her heart out, blaming herself for Jess' death." Trevor shouted stepping back from his brothers.

"What?" Sam asked

"How is this, her fault?" Dean continued

"Because she blames herself for mom's death, and she thinks this is the same thing and that somehow it's all her fault." Trevor replied

"That's stupid. It's not her fault" Dean stated firmly.

"Yeah, well you know she blames herself for mom's death and now she thinks that the same thing got Jess and some how it's her fault. And 'cause of this jackass she thinks it is and she thinks that he blames her too." Trevor continued pointing to Sam.

"But I don't" Sam interrupted.

"Well try telling her that" Trevor snapped getting up in Sam's face again.

"Whoa, whoa back-up" Dean snapped pushing Trevor back.

Sam was riddled with guilt. He never meant to upset Katie. He knew how she felt about their mom, he was the first person she had confided in when she first began feeling guilty about their mom's death.

"I'll go talk to her" Dean volunteered walking to the door.

"No Dean, let me. This is my fault, I'll fix it" Sam protested.

"Okay" Dean agreed.

"You upset her again Sam…" Trevor began

"I won't Trev." Sam said stopping him. "Where is she?"

"She's at the front entrance, on the ground, by the office." Trevor replied.

Sam grabbed his jacket off the chair by the window and headed out the door.

"He better not upset her again." Trevor said once Sam was out of the room.

"Trev, he won't. Give him a break." Dean replied. "Plus if he does, you hold him down, I'll punch." he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie was still sitting by the office. She had stopped crying, mainly because she had run out of tears. Sam saw her sitting there, she looked so fragile. How could he have done this to her?

"Katie?" Sam began, cautiously approaching her.

"Sammy…just…please leave me…" she blurted

"Katie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Sam replied. "I'm…umm…just...umm…so mixed up over Jess. I don't know what I'm saying but I don't blame you for any of it I swear."

"Sammy, it's okay, you're right to hate me." Katie said, a tear falling from her eye.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Katie-Bear" Sam said giving her a little smile.

"Katie-Bear? You haven't called me that in years!" Katie smiled.

Katie-Bear was her brother's nickname for her but they hadn't used it in years. When she was younger Dean bought her a 'Bedtime Bear' from the care bear collection, well he didn't exactly buy it as find it in an arcade. But he washed it and gave it to Katie, he felt bad that she was probably the only little girl who didn't have a teddy bear. She loved it so much she carried it everywhere and to this day has it tucked away in her duffel bag.

"You still have it?" Sam asked smiling

"Of course!" she laughed, pretending to be shocked that he'd even asked.

Sam reached out his arm and put it around her. She sunk into him, giving him a hug.

"I don't hate or blame you, none of this is your fault. And I'm sorry for leaving you Katie-Bear. I didn't realise how much it would hurt you." Sam said hugging her back

"It's okay Sammy, its okay." Katie replied.

The two of them sat there for a few minutes before getting up and heading back to the motel room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Katie walked through the motel door, Sam with his arm around her.

Dean was lying on one bed throwing a baseball into the air and catching it, while Trevor was lying on the other bed flicking through the T.V channels.

"So…we all good?" Dean asked catching the baseball.

"Yeah" replied Katie, walking over and jumping on the same bed as Trevor.

"Hey!" Trevor shouted when Katie grabbed the remote out of his hand.

"Shut up!" laughed Katie.

"Sam, I'm sorry for getting so in your face…" Trevor said, getting serious, realising he had over-reacted.

"No need to apologise Trev, you were just looking out for Katie. Plus you were right. I was been an ass"

"Not gonna disagree with you there" Trevor joked.

"Ha! So funny!" Sam laughed sarcastically, throwing a rolled up t-shirt at him,

while Dean and Katie laughed at them.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Katie asked.

"Umm…I…don't know" stuttered Dean looking at Sam.

"We go find dad!" Sam stated to the shock of his siblings.

"What? Are you sure?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. There's nothing here for me anymore." he replied with sadness. "What ever did this is gone now and the only person who can help us is dad."

"Okay" Dean and Trevor said in unison.

"You sure about this Sammy?" Katie asked pulling him aside.

"Yeah, the best thing to do is find dad." Sam replied.

"Okay, back your junk kiddo" Dean shouted interrupting them.

They packed their bags, putting them in the trunk of the Impala. Trevor hopped into the backseat along with Katie, while Dean went back to check on Sam.

"Sammy, you ready?" Dean asked seeing Sam staring into space.

"Yeah." Sam replied in a soft whisper.

"Sammy, we don't have to…..We can stick around for a few more days if you want?" Dean offered.

"No. There's nothing left here….All we can do is find dad." Sam replied, turning and looking at Dean.

They walked out of the room together, Sam hopping into the passenger side, Dean hopping into the driver side and turning on the engine. 'Highway to Hell' blaring out as they sped up the motorway.

**a/n:** Okay so hope you enjoyed. If at after reading any of my chapters you think I should stop, let me know. Finally, I might not be updating for like a week or so as I have my leaving cert exams (fingers crossed I'll pass.).

Again please R&R, I love reading what you thought of it.

Tnx

IrishEyes2K8

xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** Okay, so this is Wendigo. I found this chapter kinda hard to write and like change to fit Trevor and Katie into, so if it's not up to parr, let me know.

And to answer StrollingPlayer's question, yes I did change the ages. In my story Dean is 22, Sam 20, Trevor 17 and Katie 15.

If there are any other questions I'd be happy to answer them.

So home you enjoy, as always please R&R!

Tnx!...

IrishEyes2k8

xoxox

**S****omewhere on the way to Colorado…**

Dean was driving along, on the way to Black Water Ridge, just outside Grand Junction. Trevor was snoring his head off in the backseat and taking up most of the room, much to Katie's annoyance. Sam was in the front seat, sound asleep, which Dean was happy about because he hadn't been sleeping much, only a few hours here and there. All of a sudden Sam bolted up after having another nightmare, ever since Jess died he would have a nightmare almost every time he closed his eyes, sometimes he would be shouting her name and his siblings would have to wake him.

"You okay?" Dean asked, concerned at his sudden movement.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied stretching his arms.

Trevor had just woken up. Katie had given him a dig because she was squashed into the door.

"Another nightmare?" she asked from the back.

Sam just coughed ignoring her question.

"Wanna drive for a while?" Dean offered looking at Sam.

Sam laughed. "Dean, your whole life, you never once asked me that"

"Yeah, me either." Trevor interrupted.

"Button it!" Dean snapped at Trevor.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind" he continued turning his attention back to Sam.

"Look man, you're worried about me. I get it. And thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." Sam replied.

"mmmmhhhh" Dean muttered.

Trevor and Katie exchanged glances in the back but kept their mouths shut.

"Alright, where are we?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Just out side of Grand Junction" replied Dean.

"You know what; maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." Sam said examining the map.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing." Dean retorted, he knew when they were leaving that Sam was going to question leaving Stanford. "If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica--"

"We gotta find dad first." Sam said finishing Dean's sentence.

"Sammy, Dean's right." Trevor agreed. "Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years…it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers"

"Yeah, he'll know what to do." Katie said agreeing with her brothers.

"It's weird man, these coordinates he left, this Black Water Ridge" Sam said looking closer at the map.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing there." Sam replied. "It's just woods."

"Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Katie asked.

"I don't know but we're about to find out" replied Dean as he turned into the Lost Creek National Forest Park.

"Okay, you two stay here while me and Sammy go talk to one of the rangers." Dean ordered, bringing the car to a halt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam had been in with the ranger for fifteen minutes and already Katie was bored.

"What's taking so long?" Katie complained.

"Stop been so impatient." Trevor said, flicking her on the head.

"Ouch!" she said grabbing her head.

"Do you think Sam's okay?" she asked turning serious.

"Yeah. I think it's just gonna take time Katz." Trevor replied reassuringly

"But what about all the nightmares, I mean there not exactly getting better. There getting more frequent if anything." Katie said worriedly

"Katz, I don't know what to say. Until he talks to us about them, we can't really help." Trevor replied. "But I'm sure it's just part of the grief he's going through" he continued, seeing the worry on her face.

"Yeah, suppose." she said with sadness. "What are you doing?" she asked, he was messing around with Sam's computer and was smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm IM-ing Krista." he smiled.

"Krista? The girl who's boyfriend did that to your face?" she asked pointing to the remainder cuts and bruises on his face.

"Yep" he replied.

"You really are a glutton for punishment." Katie laughed.

"Shut up." Trevor snapped.

"So if you can IM Krista, I can IM Danny!?" Katie suggested carefully.

Danny was Katie's boyfriend from Philadelphia. They had stayed in Philadelphia for two months before going looking for Sam. Their father had set them up in a reasonably good motel, while he worked cases in nearby towns and cities. He only let them come on hunts at the weekend, so it wouldn't look suspicious, them missing so much school. Danny and Katie had met in school, in detention and Trevor and Dean didn't like him from the get go.

"Not a chance." Trevor replied his head snapping up from the computer screen.

"C'mon how is that fair." Katie argued.

"Because Danny was bad news…and if I ever find out you've been talking to him, I'll go back to Philly and kick his ass for him!" Trevor snapped, getting serious.

Trevor was very protective of Katie. When their father and Dean were gone away on hunts, it was his job to take care of Katie.

"Trev--"

"No Katz, that guy was no good for you. Just leave it alone…or I'll tell Dean. You know how he feels about Danny." Trevor replied cutting her off.

Dean in particular had a disliking for Danny, mostly because Katie was his baby sister and the thought of her dating made him go into 'Big Brother Mode', which involved an urge to beat every guy that looked at her.

"That's so unfair." Katie protested.

"Katz, leave it. Look here I won't IM Krista anymore" Trevor said closing down the laptop.

"Oh, yeah. That makes it all better." she replied sarcastically.

"Katie-Bear are you being sarcastic with me!?" he smiled, trying to make her laugh.

"Shut up freak!" she unwillingly smiled back at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean came out of the ranger's office, about ten minutes later, bickering like the old days.

"Well something's never change" Trevor said, commenting on their bickering.

He and Katie jumped out of the car to see what was going on.

"So…what we doing?" Katie asked, to no response.

"You cruisin' for a hook-up, or something?" Sam snapped.

"Hello!?....I'm I invisible or something?! " Katie said waving her hands.

"What do you mean?" Dean replied, ignoring Katie again.

"Don't bother Katz; you know the outside world gets zoned out when they bicker like this." Trevor said putting his arm around her neck.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad, I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam argued.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we walk into it!?" Dean replied sarcastically, shooting him a look.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Since when are you all 'Shoot first, ask questions later'?" Dean replied noticing his brother's change in attitude.

"Since now." replied Sam, hopping into the front seat of the Impala.

"Oh really?" Dean smiled. "You two getting in or what?" he continued, talking to Trevor and Katie.

"Oh, so now he sees us." Katie joked jumping in before Trevor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam gave Trevor and Katie all the information they had gotten from the ranger. They told them about a girl named Haley whose brother had gone camping up by Blackwater Ridge and that she was now worried because she hadn't heard from him in a few days. Dean's plan was him and Sam to go talk to this girl while Trevor and Katie sat in the motel room, researching Blackwater, but the objected. They wanted to get out and do some questioning, so he reluctantly agreed.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean this is Sam, Trevor and Katie." Dean said to a young girl who opened the door. "We're rangers with the Park Service and these two are 'Junior Rangers' doing some work experience, as part of a school project. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over." he continued, talking complete B.S.

"We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy." Sam said, giving a sympathetic smile.

"Let me see some ID" Haley demanded, unconvinced.

"Yeah, off course" Dean said, pulling out a fake ID from his pocket and showing it to her.

"Come on in" she said, opening the screen door for them.

"Thanks." Dean and Sam said in unison.

"That yours?" Haley asked Dean, noticing the Impala.

"Yeah." Dean replied proudly.

"Nice car" she stated before turning and walking into the house, Dean, Sam, Trevor and Katie beginning to follow.

"Doesn't she know?" Katie began "You never give a man-whore a compliment! Now he's never gonna leave her alone." she joked with Trevor, Sam over-hearing them and smirking.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while…how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked as Haley walked out of the kitchen with two bowls.

"He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in three days." she replied setting the two bowls on the table beside her other brother, Ben.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception?" Katie suggested.

"He's got a satellite phone too." Haley stated.

"Could it be he forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that!" Ben snapped.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep tabs on each other." Haley stated, not even considering Dean's suggestion.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Haley replied, walking over and opening up her laptop. "That's Tommy" she stated, when a picture of Tommy came up on the screen.

Sam played a video of Tommy. He was sitting in a tent and just said "_Hey Haley. Day six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe. So don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow. _"

Something flashed behind Tommy it looked like it was outside his tent, but what ever it was it could move. It sped by, way too fast for a grizzly.

"You see that?" Katie whispered to Sam, noticing it too.

"Yeah" Sam whispered back.

But they were the only ones who did, because Trevor and Dean just looked away, while Haley walked over to Ben.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge" Dean said trying to reassure her.

"Then maybe I'll se you there" she replied matter of fact.

Dean and San exchanged worried looks.

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Haley continued.

"I think I know how you feel." Dean stated honestly. If any of his siblings were missing, nothing nor no-one would stop him from doing everything in his power to find them.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"Sure…" Haley replied. "…anything that will help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They four of them sat in a bar, Sam slowing down the video of Tommy to see if they did in fact see something fly past him, while Katie did some research on Blackwater Ridge. Dean and Trevor were busy hustling pool.

"Hey Dean!" Sam shouted, indicating for him and Trevor to come over to them.

"Okay fellas, we gotta go." Dean said.

"Good game, though…" Trevor smirked smugly, before Dean shoved him, seeing the lack of appreciation on their faces at Trevor's comment.

"Okay, what you got?" Dean asked sitting down beside Sam and Trevor beside Katie.

"So Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers mostly. But still, this April two hikers went missing out there." Katie began.

"Were they found?" Trevor asked.

"Nope." Katie replied.

"Any before that?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah. In 1982, eight people all vanished in the same year." Katie replied handing Dean a newspaper print out. "Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959. And again before that in 1936. Every twenty-three years, like clockwork."

"Okay, watch this." Sam said pointing to his laptop. "Here's the clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check it out."

Sam showed him the video in slow motion.

"Do it again." Dean and Trevor said in unison.

"That's three frames. It's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam stated.

"Told you something weird was going on." Dean said hitting Sam's arm.

"Yeah. I got one more thing though." Katie interrupted "In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid, barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked.

Katie smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Dean and Sam were gone to talk to the survivor of the '59 supposed grizzly attack, Trevor and Katie were left to get supplies for the hike tomorrow.

"So what do we need to get?" Katie asked puzzled. She wasn't exactly familiar with hiking and had no idea what supplies they would need.

"I don't know." Trevor replied he was as inexperienced with hiking as she was. "I suppose food and water."

"No shit Sherlock! But what kind of food?" Katie smiled.

"Hey! Don't be getting smart with me. You have to respect me." Trevor stated.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Katie asked sarcastically.

"Because…I'm taller!" he jokingly laughed in her face.

Katie was 5'5 which was tiny compared to her towering brothers. Sam was the tallest at 6'4, then Dean at 6'1 and the Trevor at 5'11. She hated been so small compared to them. And Trevor would always tease her about it to annoy her.

"Oh whatever butt face." she laughed shoving him in the door of the convenience.

"Okay, you get the chips, I'll get the chocolate." he suggested.

"Yeah. K!" replied Katie, turning and walking down the aisle of the chips.

As she was reaching for her and Trevor's favourite chips which had to be on the top shelf, a creepy guy came walking down the aisle. He looked about twenty, he was stumbling around knocking packets of shelves, clearly drunk. He started staring at her, making her feel really uncomfortable.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." the man said. "Wanna hand?"

She decided to leave the chips and go find Trevor but as she turned to walk away the creep stood in front of her, blocking her. He stunk of liquor and could barely stand up.

"I asked you a question." he snapped.

"I'm okay…..thanks." she stuttered.

"What you think you're better than me, you little bitch?" he shouted angrily.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Trevor asked seeing the discomfort on his sister's face.

"Nothing, can we just go." replied Katie.

"Yeah, k, let's go." Trevor said grabbing her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you bitch! You never answered my question--" the drunk blurted grabbing Katie's other arm and pulling her into him.

"Dude, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Trevor shouted. "Let go of her!" he demanded trying to loosen the grip the drunk had on her arm.

The drunk didn't like this and tried taking a swing at Trevor but he missed, so Trevor clocked him one in the mouth, knocking him to the ground causing his lip to bleed.

"Don't ever grab my sister again, you son of a bitch!" he shouted, grabbing Katie's hand "C'mon Katz"

They went outside forgetting the supplies for the hike and began heading back to the motel. Katie was crying that guy had freaked her out. They stopped at the motel entrance.

"Katz, you okay" Trevor asked concerned.

"Yeah, that guy just really freaked me out. He seemed really angry at me." she replied in a shaky voice.

"It's okay Katie-Bear. He was just a drunken idiot" Trevor said giving her a hug. "C'mon, let's go watch some cartoons and I think there's a tub of mint choc in the fridge. We'll get the supplies later."

Katie smiled Trevor always knew how you cheer her up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All four of them got up early the next morning, to go on the hike up Blackwater mainly to protect Haley from what ever was out there. Sam wasn't happy about this, he and Dean had come back to the motel last night fighting. Sam wanted to stop Haley from going out there but Dean knew that was impossible, her brother was missing nothing was going to stop her from going out there. So he said they would have to out to protect her. Sam didn't agree with this he just wanted to find dad he didn't understand why they had to 'baby-sit' some girl. Dean noticed a change in Sam's personality but chose to avoid the subject.

The roar of the impala came to a halt at the entrance of the entrance to Blackwater Ridge and the four of them hopped out. Haley was there with her brother Ben and some other guy, probably the guide she hired.

"You guys got room for four more?" Dean smiled mockingly.

Wait you wanna come with us? Haley asked surprised.

"Who are these guys?" the guide, Roy asked.

"Apparently, this is all the Park Service could muster up for the search." Haley replied

"You're rangers?" the Roy asked.

"That's right!" Dean stated happily as if true.

Sam, Trevor and Katie walked past Haley, Ben and the guide to get a look at where they were heading.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked unconvinced.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts!" Dean smirked walking by her and over to his siblings.

"You think this is funny?" the Roy snapped. "It's a dangerous backcountry. Her brother might be hurt."

Dean looked at his siblings then turning to Roy. "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence was deafening as they hiked through the forest. They had been walking for about an hour or so.

"So Roy…" Dean began making conversation. "….you said you did a little hunting."

"Yeah, more than a little."

"What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Trevor asked getting in on the conversation.

"Mostly bucks, sometimes bear." Roy replied.

"Tell me, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked mockingly.

Roy grabbed Dean by the scruff of his jacket. Sam, Trevor and Katie tensing, ready to jump in to help Dean if he needed it.

"What you doing, Roy?" Dean asked

Roy let go of him and picked up a stick and shoving it into the ground, revealing a bear trap.

"You should watch where you're stepping, ranger." Roy smiled.

"It's…a bear trap." Dean stated trying to cover up his stupidity.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Katie muttered under her breath to Trevor.

"Yeah, he must have missed the bear trap class in ranger school." Trevor laughed back.

Dean went walking on ahead, catching up to Roy, Haley following behind, not happy.

"You didn't pack any provisions" she began debating "You guys are carrying a duffle bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?" she snapped grabbing his arm turning him around.

Ben walked past them not paying any attention because he was listening to music. Sam, Trevor and Katie came up behind her. Sam throwing Dean a 'you good?' luck, Dean nodded so they kept walking.

Sam and Trevor are my brothers and Katie's my sister." Dean replied reluctantly. "We're looking for our father, he might be here we don't know. I just figured you and me are in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Haley asked.

"I'm telling you know. Besides this is probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever." he replied, having to think about it. "So we okay?"

"Yeah, okay." she replied.

"And what do you mean, I didn't pack provisions?" he joked taking a packet of M&Ms out of his pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is it. This is Blackwater Ridge" Roy stated stopping.

"What coordinates we at?" Sam asked stepping in front of Roy.

Roy rummaged around in his pocket, pulling out a gadget that looked like a Blackberry.

"Thirty-five at minus 111." Roy replied.

Dean walked over to Sam.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "Not even crickets."

Trevor and Katie walked over to Dean and Sam, noticing the weird silence. Haley and Ben just looked confused like they didn't know where they were or what they were suppose to do.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Trevor stated.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy replied sarcastically, walking off ahead of them.

"Jackass!" Trevor muttered under his breath.

"All right, everybody stays together." Dean said taking control after Roy's ignorance.

"Don't you love it when he takes control?" Katie joked.

Trevor started smiling, Katie always made him laugh or smile when Dean or their father was giving a serious speech or telling them off.

"Let's go" he continued, shooting Trevor and Katie a look before turning and walking after Roy, followed by everyone.

A few minutes later Roy shouted for Haley. She ran to him and was crushed by what she saw.

"Oh my god" she said saddened by what lay in front of her.

It was Tommy's campsite and it was completely trashed. Tents torn up with blood on them. Looked like a tornado had hit it.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy stated as he began looking around.

"Tommy?" she said quietly before shouting his name again.

"Ssssshhhhh…" Sam said running over to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Something might still be out there." he replied looking around.

"Sam!" Dean called.

Sam ran off to find Dean who had left the campsite.

"So much for staying together." Trevor said to Katie.

"Yep." Katie agreed sitting down on a log surrounding the campsite.

Trevor went to get a look round the mess to see if there was anything that could give them an indication about what they were dealing with.

"So Ben, how you holding up?" Katie asked when he sat down beside her.

"I just wanna find my brother." he replied.

"Yeah. I know." Katie said sympathetically.

"I just…I don't know if he's…." Ben began struggling to finish his sentence.

"He could still be alive. Think positively." Katie reassured.

"Is that what you're doing about you father?" Ben asked. "Oh…Dean told Haley and she told me. Sorry…it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it!" He continued seeing the surprise on her face. She didn't know Dean had told Haley the truth.

"Umm…yeah." she replied awkwardly, she didn't expect to be talking about this. "My dad kinda has a habit of disappearing….with his job he's…umm….always on the move."

"What does he do?" Ben asked.

"Oh…he's a travelling sales man." she blurted.

"Oh…so you move around a lot?" Ben asked curiously.

"Yeah. But I don't mind that much. I'm use to it." Katie replied

Dean and Sam came back to camp. Sam walked over to Trevor to tell him what was going on. Dean crouched down to Haley who was picking up what looked like Tommy's phone. It was all smashed. She looked at him, scared that this was a sign Tommy was dead.

"Hey, he could still be alive" he said trying to comfort her. But she looked at him sceptically.

Suddenly a cry for help came from outside the camp. The all snapped up, staring out into the woods.

Roy took off in the direction of the cry with his rifle. Dean grabbed his gun and ran after him followed by Sam, Trevor, Katie, Haley and Ben. They ran through the woods dodging branches and leaping over logs, until everything went quiet. They stopped. It was too quiet.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked.

"Everybody back to camp" Sam said, suspicious of what had cried out, as he felt like it was a trick.

When they got back to camp all their stuff was gone.

"Our packs?" Haley questioned.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone." Roy said, pissed.

"What the hell's going on?" Haley demanded.

"It's smart." Sam stated. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone. Some nut-job out there just stole our stuff." Roy said.

"I need to speak with you. In private." Sam said to Dean walking away, signalling Trevor and Katie to follow too.

"Okay let me see dad's journal?" Sam asked when the all came to a halt a few metres from the campsite.

"What you thinking Sammy?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure." he replied taking the journal from Dean.

"Alright, check that out." Sam said holding the journal up to his siblings.

"Oh, come on. Wendigo?" Trevor questioned.

"Yeah Sammy, wendigos are in Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan." Dean stated matter of fact. "I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Sammy's right." Katie said. "Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

Sam looked at her impressed. She didn't have to even look at their dad's journal.

"Great." Trevor stated sarcastically.

"Well, then this is useless." Dean said holding up his gun.

"We gotta get these people to safety!" Sam snapped, shoving the journal at Dean and walking away.

Katie and Trevor followed him back to everyone else. Dean followed too, sensing there was going to be an argument.

"Alright, listen up. It's time to go." Sam stated walking towards them. "Things have gotten…more complicated."

"What?" Haley asked surprised.

"Don't worry. What's ever out there I can handle it." Roy stated.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing it'll only get mad. We have to leave…Now!" Sam replied.

"1. You're talking nonsense and 2. You're in no position to be giving orders!" Roy snapped.

"Relax." Dean said trying to cool the situation.

"We never should have let you come out here." Sam continued. "I'm trying to protect you."

"You protect me?" Roy snapped, not happy with this statement. "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down unless you get your stupid, sorry ass out of here." Sam smirked.

"Ha, you know you're crazy right?" Roy said getting up in his face.

"Yeah?" Sam asked shoving him back. "You ever hunt a wen--" he began getting up in Roy's face but he was cut off by Trevor and Dean as they shoved him over to one side.

"Roy! Stop!" Haley said, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Chill out!" Dean snapped, shoving Sam away from Roy.

"Stop it. Everybody just stop." Katie said getting in between her family and Roy, Haley and Ben.

"Look…" Haley began "Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

Dean shot a look at Sam. They knew there was no way they were getting Haley to leave.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day and an unbelievably hunter at night." Dean stated.

"We'll never beat it, not in the dark." Trevor stated.

"Yeah." Dean agreed thinking. "Okay, we need to settle in and protect ourselves."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Katie were drawing Anasazi symbols around the right side of the camp while Trevor did the left. Sam was sitting on a log flicking through their father's journal. He wasn't happy about what was going on. He wanted to get them out. Katie was getting worried about Sam. He wasn't acting like himself, he was moody and cold and snapping at everyone.

"Dean?" Katie began.

"Yeah, Katie-Bear, what is it?" he replied.

She knew by his response that he was worried too. These days he only called he Katie-Bear if she was upset or to annoy her or when he was worried about something. But she didn't know whether it was over Sam or the Wendigo.

"I'm worried about Sam." she stated. "He's not acting like himself. I mean I know he's still grieving but…I don't know…"

"I know. I'll talk to him Katz." Dean said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry."

"One more time, that's….?" Haley asked.

"Anasazi symbols" Dean replied.

"It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them." Katie stated matter of fact, walking over to Trevor.

Roy started laughing.

"Nobody likes a sceptic Roy." Dean said, not appreciating his attitude. He then walked over to Sam to have a talk.

"You okay?" Trevor asked, noticing Katie's quietness.

"Yeah, just worried about Sam….oh yeah and the wendigo that wants to hunt and kill us." she smiled.

"Dean's talking to him. He'll sort out whatever's going on in that freaky head of his." Trevor reassured putting his arm round her neck.

They walked over to Ben and Haley, over by the fire, to see how they were holding up.

"You guys okay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah…..I think…" Haley replied. "…just a little freaked out…."

"So…this is like your job?" Ben asked carefully.

"Yeah….kinda…" Katie laughed "….but the pay is crap."

"I can imagine." Ben smiled.

"Hey Trevor can I talk to you for a minute?" Haley asked.

"Yeah sure, back in a sec…Katie-Bear." Trevor smiled walking away. He just called her that to embarrass her in front of Ben.

They walked over to the other side of the camp.

"Okay Trevor, tell me the truth. What are our chances of getting out of here?" Haley asked, she wanted to ask Dean but he seemed busy with Sam.

"Look, as Dean said, this thing is a good thing during the day and unbelievable at night. If we stay within the Anasazi symbols, at least 'til morning, then we have a fighting chance. I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna be hard but me and my family are gonna do everything we can…I promise. "

Back at the camp fire Ben was coming out of his shell.

"So…Katie-Bear?" he laughed.

"Shut up!..." she smiled.

Out of nowhere they all jumped at the sound of a person screaming for help. They all gathered in the middle of the camp, around the fire. Haley grabbed Ben, while Trevor stood in front of Katie holding on to her arm, while Dean pulled out his gun and Sam flashed his light out into the woods.

"It's trying to draw us out" Dean stated. "Just stay cool. Stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked sarcastically.

Dean shot him a look; he really could have done without the attitude.

"Shut up, you Jackass!" Katie snapped.

The voice shouted a help again before but was silenced by a huge roar that didn't sound human.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy stated lifting his rifle.

They all stayed quiet. Sam, again flashing his light into the woods.

"It's okay. You'll be all right. I promise" Haley reassured Ben, sitting down on the log.

The wendigo flew around the camp, all they could hear was it swishing past them. They couldn't actually see it. Haley screamed, putting her arm in front of Ben to protect him.

"It's okay Haley…remember it can't cross the symbols." Katie reassured.

Roy shot at it twice.

"I hit it." Roy stated running out of the camp.

"Roy, no!" Dean shouted but Roy ignored him.

"Don't move!!" Dean shouted at Trevor, Katie, Haley and Ben before running after him with Sam.

"Dean…Sam!" Katie shouted after them, restrained by Trevor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Dean was cleaning up camp, trying to gather their gear. Trevor was helping him, while Haley was talking to Ben. Sam was out of camp, he needed some alone time. After a while Dean sent Katie to go find him so they could figure out what their next move would be. She found him in a daze sitting against a tree trunk.

"Sammy, you ok?" she asked getting closer to him and sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I worried you." he smiled at her.

"Don't be! So how are you feeling about dad….and…umm…." she began but he cut her off.

"It's like Dean said. It's gonna take time to find dad and…Jess'…killer….and the anger I'm feeling I can't keep it burning over 'cause it's gonna kill me. I gotta be prepared for when we do find them." Sam replied.

"I'm proud of you Sammy." Katie smiled.

"Thanks Katie-Bear. C'mon, we gotta figure out how to kill this thing and get out of here." Sam replied getting up and reaching his hand out to help Katie up.

Back at camp Haley was going through a bit of denial.

"I don't….I mean these types of things aren't suppose to be real." she said.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said.

"How do we know it's not watching us?" she asked.

"We don't." Trevor replied butting in.

"But we're safe for now." Dean continued, trying to calm her.

"How do you know about this stuff?" she asked curiously.

"It kinda runs in the family." Dean smirked getting up and walking over to Trevor smacking him upside the head.

"Hey, what's that for?" Trevor asked confused.

"Don't go freaking her out. She's already freaked enough as it is." Dean replied.

"Hey" Sam said walking back into camp with Katie, his arm around her neck.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one…wanna kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam stated.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean stated proudly.

"Me too!" Katie said

"And me!" Trevor joined too.

"Okay…" Sam said taking the journal out of his pocket and opening it. "….'Wendigo' is a creed Indian word. It means "evil that devours" " Sam stated matter of fact.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each of them was once a man. Sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a minor or a hunter." Katie said walking over to Trevor, continuing on from Sam.

"How does a man turn into one of those?" Haley asked.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving…cut off from supplies or help. He becomes a cannibal to survive eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean answered.

"Like the Donner Party." Ben suggested.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh…gives a person certain abilities: speed, strength, immortality." Sam stated.

"If you eat enough of it, over the years…you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Trevor said joining in.

"So if that's true how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean said, not wanting to tell her.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"More than anything a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake it keeps its victim alive. It…umm…stores hen so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brothers alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. And we gotta track it back there." Dean replied, wishing he hadn't as she looked horrified by what he was saying.

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"Well, guns are useless so are knives. Basically…we gotta torch the sucker!" Trevor stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After trekking around for about an hour, Sam stopped. He looked up at the claw marks on the trees. They looked different or something. Dean thought the same thing.

"You know, I was thinking those claw marks, so clear and distinct they were almost too easy to follow." Sam said.

Suddenly they heard the same swishing noise from last night. They couldn't make their shape out though. They all froze. Haley backed up against a tree, suddenly out of nowhere drops dripped onto her jacket. She looked up to see a body fall down from the tree; she screamed falling to the ground.

Sam jumped over to her. "You okay?" he asked. "Dean, you got it?"

"Damn it, his necks broken." Dean stated.

"All right, come on" Sam said pulling Haley up.

"Okay, run, run, run! Go, go, go!..." Dean shouted shoving his brothers and grabbing Katie's hand.

They ran as fast as they could Dean holding on to Katie's hand. Ben tripped and fell over some branches, Sam and Trevor turning to pick him up as the other three kept running. The turned a sort of corner and right ran right into the Wendigo. Haley screamed but it was too late. Sam, Trevor and Ben heard the scream but couldn't see their siblings anywhere.

"Haley!" Ben shouted to no reply.

"Dean!...Katie!..." Sam and Trevor shouted simultaneously

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them, Sam, Trevor and Ben had been searching around for forty-five minutes. Trevor was freaking out. They had no idea where to start. The only thing keeping him calm, although sick as it was, was that the Wendigo keeps its victims alive.

"If it keeps its victims alive, then why did it kill Roy?" Ben asked

"Honestly, I think it's 'cause Roy shot at him. Pissed him off." Sam replied.

"They went this way" Ben stated after finding an M&M.

Sam laughed. "It's better that breadcrumbs."

"Good old Dean." Trevor laughed with relief.

They followed the trail to an old abandoned mine, they walked in. Sam and Trevor turning on their flash lights. They walked for a bit before hearing a grumble sound. Sam pulled them both in to the side.

"Oh my--" Ben whispered before Sam covered his mouth to shut him up.

After the wendigo left, they continued walking through the mine. They were walking over the wooden tracks when they heard a creek and suddenly the timber broke and the fell through. Ben getting a shock when he came face to face with a skull.

"Whoa…" he said.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Sam said trying to calm him.

"Oh my--" Trevor began. "Katie? Dean?" he continued walking over to his siblings who were hanging by there hands.

Sam rushed over. Trevor tried to wake Katie while Sam tried Dean. Ben walked over to Haley, he looked petrified.

"Haley, wake up" he whispered.

"Dean, Dean." Sam said shaking his brother.

"Yeah, yeah…" he answered, his eyes snapping open.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied. "Where's Katie? Where is she?" he asked worried.

"She's here, Trev's got here." Sam replied.

"Katie, c'mon wake up." Trevor said, tapping her face.

"Trev--" Katie whispered.

"Yeah, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm k." she replied "What 'bout Dean?"

"I'm here Katz. I'm k." Dean replied.

Ben was still trying to wake Haley up. "Haley, wake up. C'mon please wake up!"

Finally she opened her eyes much to the relief of Ben.

Sam cut Dean down, and then gave the knife to Trevor to cut down Katie.

"I gotcha!" Sam stated, helping Dean down, putting him sitting down. Dean grunted with pain. Sam then got up to go help Trevor with Katie. They sat her down beside Dean who put his arm around her, while Trevor and Sam cut Haley down.

"You sure you're okay?" Trevor asked seeing his siblings were in pain.

"Yeah….Where is it?" Dean asked pissed.

"It's gone for now." Sam stated.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Dean snapped.

Haley was sitting down when she saw her brother hanging in the corner of the mine. She walked over to him with Ben. Her heartbreaking with each step she took. She touched his face, thinking he was dead but his head shot up.

"Cut him down" she demanded with relief.

Trevor and Sam walked over to help them out.

"Hey!" Tommy breathed with relief at seeing his brother and sister.

"We're gonna get you home." Haley promised.

"Check it out." Dean smiled holding up two flares.

"Those will work." Trevor smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They hobbled out. Ben and Haley supporting Tommy, Trevor was supporting Katie. Sam and Dean walked out in front with the flares guns. They heard the roar of the wendigo, it had come back.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean stated.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"I think so." he replied.

"Okay, listen to me. Stay with Sam, he's gonna get ye out of here." Dean said, turning to everyone.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked.

Dean didn't answer, he just winked at her.

"What a show off." Katie muttered to Trevor.

"Its chow time you freaky bastard." Dean shouted. "Yeah, that's right. Bring it on, Baby! I taste good"

After Dean was out of sight, Sam took control.

"Okay, come on. Hurry!" he shouted.

Sam took then along the mine tracks trying to get them out. They could hear Dean shouting, he was using himself as bait.

"Get them out of here." Sam ordered Trevor and Katie.

"No Sammy. No, no--" Katie said.

"Go, go!" Sam shouted.

"Come on!" Trevor shouted leading everyone in the opposite direction.

Sam waited in a little cave off to the side for the wendigo. When it came he shot at it but missed. He turned and ran as fast as he could. Katie got worried when she heard the roar of the wendigo.

"Sam!" she shouted into the darkness.

"Come on. Hurry, hurry, hurry. Let's go!" he shouted, helping Trevor carry Katie.

They came to a dead end.

"No! Damn!" Sam shouted. "Get behind me!" he ordered.

They all stood behind him, Katie holding on to his arm. The wendigo slowed down as it approached them, taking its time knowing it had them cornered. They were disgusted by what they saw, the thing looked like it had been burned, its skin was all melted looking.

"Hey!" Dean shouted from behind, the wendigo turned and Dean shot it in the stomach causing it to go up in flames.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made there way back to the rangers to alert the authorities. They all got patched up only Tommy was in need of serious medical attention because he was suffering from dehydration. Everyone else was just covered in bruises.

Instead of telling the truth Katie and Ben told a story about an 800 or 900 pound bear. Sam and Trevor looked on as they told their story. Tommy was in an ambulance being looked after by medics. Dean was talking to Haley.

"So really, I don't know how to thank you" Haley said.

Dean sat on the hood of the car and gave her a dirty grin.

"Must you cheapen the moment?" she smiled.

"Yeah." Dean smiled back.

Sam and Trevor walked over interrupting them. Katie was saying goodbye to Ben.

"Well, I guess I'll see you." Katie said.

"Yeah, I suppose…. Look, here's my number, if you ever wanna talk or whatever. I know you said you didn't mind, but I know it must be annoying moving around everywhere and not having anyone to talk to but your siblings." Ben said handing her a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Katie replied, taking the paper. "Umm…you got a pen?" she asked.

She tore of a piece of the paper and wrote her number down and gave it to him.

"In case you wanna talk." she smiled.

"Thanks" he smiled back.

"Well, I suppose I better be going." Katie said "I'll…umm…call you, k?" she said giving him a hug.

"Yeah k!" Ben replied.

Katie walked away but stopped and turned. "Take care of your self." she shouted back to him.

"Yeah, you too." he replied hopping into the ambulance with Tommy.

Katie walked over to her brothers and Haley.

"So, you ready to go Kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"You riding with your brothers?" a medic asked Haley.

"Yeah." she replied.

Haley leaned in and gave Dean a kiss.

"Thanks again." she said to all of them, walking away.

Sam sat on the hood with Dean.

"Man I hate camping!" Dean stated.

"Me too!" Sam replied.

"Sammy you know we're gonna find dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the mean time, I'm driving." Sam smiled.

Dean just sat there throwing his keys over to Sam, wishing he had never offered in the first place. Dean hopped into the passenger side, which he wasn't use to while Trevor and Katie sat in the back, laughing at Dean's uneasiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** Okay this is my own story. It's an episode that I'm adding in. Hopefully it's good. Anyways hope you enjoy. As always R&R!

Tnx

IrishEyes2K8

xoxox

**Motel room in Hartford, Connecticut… **

"You tell her!" Dean snapped at Trevor.

"No way. Dude she'll kill me!" he replied. "You do it. It's your idea."

The trail for there father was getting colder and colder so Dean found them a case to occupy their time. Seven teenage girls from the same school had died suspiciously in the space of six months. The medical report said that they died from internal injuries, like they had been beaten but they had no exterior bruising, people are thinking drugs but they don't know what type of drug would cause such a reaction. Dean and Sam had already checked out the school and spoke to the teachers but had come up with nothing. So now Dean wanted to try his plan B, which was to enrol Trevor and Katie in the school, the only problem was breaking the news to Katie. Katie hated school, ever since she was younger. Dean would literally have to drag her. So suggesting this new plan was going to be dangerous.

"C'mon…" Sam protested, he thought they were over reacting.

"Okay, there's only one way to solve this!" Dean stated, making his hand into a fist. Rock, paper, scissors was the Winchester method of decision making.

"Okay…" Trevor said, taking his hand out of jacket pocket.

"1…2…3" they said in unison.

"Damn!" Dean said seeing Trevor's rock beat his scissors.

"Ha, looks like you're breaking the news." Trevor smiled.

"Dean, always with the scissors!" Sam laughed.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Best of three!?"

"Jeez, look I'll do it…" Sam offered. "….I think you're over reacting though."

"Yeah, well we're about to find out…." Trevor said, looking out the window at Katie. "Take cover!..." he shouted as he and Dean ran to the beds, Trevor hopping on one, Dean on the other.

"What's going on?" Katie asked sensing something was going on.

"Okay Katz, look…we…umm…have a plan…to figure out…you know what's going on here." Sam began.

"K, what is it?" she asked interested.

"Well, me and Dean are coming up empty handed so…we thought maybe if you enrolled at the school, you might get a better idea of what happened!?" Sam blurted out.

"Umm….No! Not a chance!....." Katie smiled.

"C'mon Katz…" Sam began.

"No Sam. I won't do it." Katie replied.

"Katie, we gotta find what's going on here, people are dying." Sam stated, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Sammy, c'mon…why me? Why can't Trevor go?" Katie protested.

"He is…" Sam began

"Then why do I have to??"

"Because all the victims are girls…" Sam stated. "C'mon Katie-Bear."

"30 bucks and I'll go…" Katie negotiated.

Dean and Trevor burst out laughing.

"What? No!" Sam shouted.

"Well then I ain't going." Katie smiled lying down on the sofa.

"Okay!" Sam sighed in a whisper, handing her the money. He knew there was point arguing.

"Thank you!" Katie smiled jumping off the sofa, taking the money and running out the door. "Laters!...." she shouted.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dean shouted after her to no response.

"That actually went better than I thought it would." Trevor said, surprised.

"Maybe for you." Sam snapped. "I'm down 30 bucks."

Dean and Trevor just laughed at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katie, wake up!" Dean shouted. "C'mon five minutes."

"Mmmmm….leave me alone!...." Katie muttered turning and putting the pillow over her head.

"Katie!" Dean snapped.

"Okay, okay! Jeez I'm up already." Katie shouted sitting up. "Dude, its only 5a.m!" Katie snapped, seeing Dean had gotten her up three hours earlier than needed.

"What? I didn't think you'd actually get up." Dean smirked.

"I'm going back to sleep" Katie said lying back down.

"No, no, you're staying up." Dean said pulling her back up. "C'mon Sam and Trev have gone for coffee. We need to go over the case anyways."

"I hate you." she smiled heading towards the toilet with a change of clothes to get ready for school.

Half an hour later Katie walked out of the bathroom, wearing black jeans and an old AC/DC t-shirt, an old cast off of Dean's that she had customised to fit her. When she came out Sam and Trevor were back with coffee and croissants.

"Morning Katz!" Sam smiled.

"All ready for school, Katz?" Trevor smirked.

"Shut up freak!" she snapped throwing a pillow at him.

"Okay, c'mon sit down. We need to go over the case." Dean ordered.

"Okay…" Sam began briefing them, even though they already knew what was going on. "…there were seven victims, Mary Stokes, Hannah Jones, Emma Taylor, Stella Booth, Chloe Mc Donald, Amber Kelly and Holly Cassidy. All died over the last six months, roughly around twenty-five to twenty-six days between each attack. And all the girls died from internal injuries consistent with a beating or been kicked repeatedly in the stomach…except they had no visible injuries. So they're thinking drugs." Sam stated.

"We dug around to see if there was any connection between the girls but there was squat. They were from different cliques. Hannah was a cheerleader, Amber or Widow as she…umm…preferred to be called was a Goth, Mary was in a band geek, Stella was a punk…..and it goes on. We asked around to see if the girls knew each other but they didn't, I mean in a school of like five thousand students, how could you know everybody!? The only thing they have in common is that they are from the same school, Mercy High. And that they all died on school premises." Dean continued.

"Yeah, they weren't even in the same grades, were they?" Trevor asked.

"No. Three of them, Hannah, Chloe and Amber were seniors. Emma, Mary and Holly were juniors. And Stella was a sophomore." Sam replied.

"Okay, so if there is no link, apart from the school, how are we suppose to know what to look for?" Katie asked stuffing her face with a croissant

"I don't know; just see if there are any rumours." Dean replied.

"For how long?..." Katie objected.

"Look, we'll give it a week or so and if we come up with nothing then we'll try another route." Sam bargained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At eight o'clock Dean drove Trevor and Katie to school, he had to meet the principal, Mr. Perkins, as they were enrolling in the middle of a semester and he wanted to discuss their classes.

"Mr. Winchester?" Mr. Perkins asked, stretching out his hand to greet Dean.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Dean replied. "This is Trevor and Katie." he continued introducing them.

Katie was seriously regretting agreeing to do this. She hated school, hated been told what to do by people who didn't know, hated not having her freedom, having to be stuck in a classroom all day.

"Welcome to Mercy High." He smiled. "Okay, well let's step into my office."

"Yeah, sure." Dean replied following him into the office, dragging Katie by the arm.

After around fifteen minutes in the principal's office the three of them stepped out. They had their class schedules, Trevor and Katie were in the same classes because Dean told the principal that they were twins. This was mainly so Trevor could keep an eye on Katie.

"Okay, Sammy and I will pick you up at 3.30." Dean stated, handing them money for lunch.

"Yeah, k." Trevor replied.

"Enjoy school." Dean smirked. "And Katie…be good."

She just smiled and made a halo sign over her head.

"Yeah, sure." Dean smiled walking out of the office.

"C'mon Katz, we have…English with…..Mrs. Rush now." Trevor said looking through their schedule.

"Let the games begin!...." Katie smiled.

"Katz." Trevor warned. "C'mon, the class is like two doors down."

Trevor walked to the door and knocked, the class had already begun.

"Hi…umm…we're Trevor and Katie Win--" Trevor began.

"Winchester?! You're late." Mrs. Rush snapped.

"Uh…yeah. Sorry we were with the principal." Trevor replied, seeing that Katie was about snap back at the teacher.

"Okay, well welcome to Mercy High." she smiled excepting his apology. "So tell us something about yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Katie, I'm an alcoholic!" Katie smirked, making the class laugh.

Trevor rolled his eyes, he knew it was gonna be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By lunch Katie was seriously bored. Trevor was off hitting on the cheerleading squad so she was left by herself. To top off her wonderful day she had gotten detention for refusing to hand over, what the teacher had thought was an ipod, when in fact it was the home made EMF reader Dean had made. So she decided to ring Dean. The phone rang three times before Dean answered.

"Hello!?" Dean answered.

"Dean, I'm bored!" Katie whimpered.

"Katie!" Dean snapped.

"Dean, c'mon…" Katie complained.

"Katz we'll see you at 3.30" Dean snapped hanging up.

"De--. Son of a bitch!" Katie shouted she couldn't believe he had hung up on her.

She signalled for Trevor to come over but he ignored her.

"Is this the AA table?" a guy came over, joking. "Hi, I'm Paul" he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Katie." she smiled.

"You mind if I sit?" he smiled back.

"Well, if you can squeeze in between all my friends, by all means." Katie replied sarcastically.

Paul laughed. "So how you finding Mercy?" he asked.

"Umm…not so good!...." she replied.

"So…why did you move from you're old school?" Paul asked.

"On the run from the cops!" she smiled. "Yep….I'm one of America's most wanted."

"Do you ever tell the truth?" he smiled back.

"The truth's over-rated!" she smiled. "I'm..uh..here with my brother's. We move around a lot."

"What 'bout your parents?" Paul asked.

"Uh…well my mom died when I was a baby…" Katie stated with sadness. "…and my dad is MIA!..."

"Oh…I'm sorry…. But your brothers, they must be cool." Paul said whole-heartedly.

"Yeah…they are….kind of. You see the idiot drooling over the cheerleading squad…" she said tilting her head in Trevor's direction. "…that's my brother Trevor. And I have two older ones too, Dean and Sam. What 'bout you, got any siblings?"

"Uh, yeah. Unfortunately." he laughed. "I got four older sisters." he stated.

"Ouch…" Katie smiled.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything from how many kids Brangelina have, to what's going on in The Hills and I can tell you the answer." he smiled.

"Ha, you should meet my brothers they think they have it bad with me!" she smiled.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Paul asked.

"Uh…no. I'm not really into the whole school events thing." she smiled.

"You should. There not that bad, I promise." he smiled back.

So…umm…are these rumours true? About those girls?" she asked, turning serious.

"Yeah, unfortunately." he replied.

"So, like, what happened." she inquired.

"Nobody really knows they just died suddenly." he stated.

"Oh…Hi Paul!..." an overly cheerful girl shouted walking over to them.

"Chelsea. Hi…" Paul replied, half-heartedly as if he didn't want the attention from this girl. "…umm…this is Katie. She just transferred here." he introducing her.

"Oh…hi!" she awkwardly waved, barely taking her eyes off Paul. "…So…uh…what were you talking 'bout?"

"I was just telling Katie about the girls who died." Paul replied.

"Oh my god yeah! Isn't it so weird!? And do know what I heard? I heard that, like their parents, like went to school together, here at Mercy and that they were even in the same class. Isn't that freaky??... And that like when they went to school, one of their classmates died. Isn't that weird!" Chelsea blurted out in one breath.

"How did she die?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." she replied. "So…uh…Paul…you wanna go to the--" she began.

Paul began to squirm, he knew what she was about to ask.

"Paul, remember…you…uh said you'd show me the…uh…library…." Katie interrupted, seeing his distress. "…I have a study period next." she continued turning to Chelsea.

"Oh…yeah. Of course, c'mon I'll show you now." he said getting up. "….umm…later Chelsea…"

"Uh….Yeah, later…Paul…" she stuttered in a high pitch voice.

"Thanks!" Paul whispered as they walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The roar of the Chevy Impala came to a halt outside the school at 3.35, they were late as usual. When they pulled up Trevor was talking to the cheerleaders again.

"Hey…Casanova!" Dean shouted.

"Oh…well girls I gotta go." Trevor smiled turning and walking over to the car.

"How many numbers you get?" Dean asked.

"The whole squad." Trevor smiled.

"That's my boy!..." Dean smiled back proudly.

"Where's Katie?" Sam asked, shooting Dean a weird look.

"Oh….yeah…she's in detention." Trevor stated carefully.

"What? It's her first day! How the hell did she get detention on her first day!?" Dean snapped.

"Well…" Trevor began.

"I thought I told you to keep her out of trouble!" Dean snapped.

"Whoa, whoa….do you know how hard that is, especially when she's somewhere she doesn't wanna be. The first thing she said when she was asked to introduce herself was 'Hi, I'm Katie, I'm an alcoholic.' That was strike one and there was like five more after that." Trevor snapped back.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yep. So what are we doing now?" Trevor asked.

"Well, did you find any information? Or were you too busy chatting up girls?" Dean shouted.

"And where did I learn it from?? A minute ago you were proud of me and now you're snapping at me….where's the love bro?" Trevor asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped again.

Sam started laughing. "Well we found nothing either. I mean, there was a death in the school back in 1981, but the girl died of an asthma attack. So don't think she has anything to do with it." he stated.

"Okay, I'm gonna see if I can get her out of detention, pull the whole 'stress of moving' thing and see if that works." Dean said hopping out of the car. "And then I'm gonna kill her!" he muttered under his breath.

"So…Trev, how was school?" Sam asked trying to make conversation. Things were still a little awkward between them.

"How was school?" Trevor laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry, stupid question." Sam laughed back.

"Sammy, look there is no reason for the awkwardness between us." Trevor reassured.

"Yeah…it's just…Trev, I want you to know that I should have called, I should have stayed in contact. And…I'm sorry." Sam said with regret.

"Sammy, it's k. I'm over it. The past is the past, we can't change it, we can only move on and learn from the mistakes." Trevor stated.

"Whoa, when did you get so smart?" Sam joked.

"Shut up!" Trevor smiled. "…and anyways the way I see it, you missed out 'cause you missed Dean talking to Katie about her 'changing body', I'm serious it was the funniest thing ever."

"What?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, he gave it the whole ten yards, the 'you may be feeling confused at this time…. and things are going to develop.' Sam I swear it was hilarious watching him stutter his way through it and boy did she make him pay, she asked him the most awkward questions she could think of." Trevor laughed.

"I can imagine." Sam laughed.

"So Sammy, tell me about college life? Please tell me you didn't waste the experience, with your head stuck in a book." Trevor smiled.

"I swear you are like a clone of Dean." he smiled back, he finally felt like things had gotten back to normal with Trevor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stormed into the office. "Can I speak to Principal Perkins!" he snapped.

"When you lower you voice and say the magic word." the elderly receptionist snapped back.

"Can I speak to Principal Perkins, please?" Dean asked in a softer tone.

"Yes, of course young man. Please take a seat." she replied, pointing to a row of five seats.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm guessing you're here about Katie!?" Mr. Perkins guessed. "Let's discuss this in my office."

Dean walked in behind Principal Perkins trying to defend Katie.

"Look, I'm sorry for what ever she's done. She's going through a hard time with the move and all…." Dean began.

"Yes I know Mr. Winchester. Look, how about we get Katie in here." Mr. Perkins suggested, reaching for his phone. "Umm…excuse me, Mrs. Cartwright could you please ask Katie Winchester to step into my office."

Five minutes later Katie walked in to see a not so happy Dean.

"Okay, take a seat Ms. Winchester." Mr. Perkins said signalling to the chair.

"Look, Mr. Perkins I would really appreciate it if we could just put all this under first day nerves and forget about. I'm sure Katie didn't mean to be so disruptive." Dean tried bargaining.

"Mr. Winchester, I have six incidents here, she refused to hand over her ipod…she was rude in her first class today by making smart remarks…she skipped her history class…she feel asleep in her maths class and…she accused her science teacher of taking his own insecurities about been bald out on her." Mr. Perkins stated.

Dean smirked at the list, but tried to cover it up as not make the situation worse.

"However…" Mr. Perkins continued "…as this is her first day, I'm willing to let it slide. But Katie if this happens again--"

"It won't." Dean interrupted. "Thank you." he continued, getting up and grabbing her arm.

"Ouch, ouch!...Dean--" Katie whispered.

"Shut up!" he whispered back.

"Okay, Katie go get your stuff and we'll be seeing you tomorrow, hopefully with a better attitude." Mr. Perkins said walking over to the door and opening.

After Katie got her bag from the detention hall her and Dean began walked out to the car to Sam and Trevor. Katie hopped in beside Trevor, while Dean sat into the driver side.

"So…Dean how come up never talked to me about my 'changing body' when I was a teenager?....I hear you're very good at giving that talk." Sam laughed.

Dean reached out and smacked Trevor up side the head. "You told him?" he shouted.

Katie started laughing. "I swear Sammy it was the funniest thing ever…." she said.

"Shut up!" Dean shouted, he didn't liking being laughed at "…back to our baby sister..…in seven and a half hours, she was disruptive in class, skipped a class, fell asleep in another class, refused to hand over her ipod in another and accused her science teacher of taking his insecurities about being bald out on her." Dean snapped.

Sam and Trevor couldn't help but laugh.

"That's a record, even for you Katz!...." Trevor smiled.

"This is not funny!" Dean snapped. "We're suppose to be keeping a low profile."

"Dean, at least let me explain. All you've done is snap at me." Katie shouted.

"Oh, yeah? How the hell can you explain it?" he snapped, yet again.

"Dean, c'mon go easy." Sam said trying to cool the situation. "Okay Katz explain."

"Okay…Thanks Sammy…. Now the 'Ipod' wasn't an ipod, it was your home-made EMF reader. I was scanning the halls. I wasn't caught in class with it. Yes I did fall asleep in maths 'cause it was as boring as hell. And I would hardly call myself disruptive, when the teacher asked us to tell her something about our selves; yes I made a smart remark, so what." Katie shouted out in one breath. "….And finally the cherry on the cake….the class I skipped was 'cause I found a lead and I checked it out. And that science teacher did take his insecurities out on me, wouldn't you if you were bald and saw hair like this!" she smiled flicking her hair.

This peaked her brother interest.

"And?...." Dean asked.

"And…there was a girl, Gabriella Gordon, she died in the gym--" Katie began.

"Well genius…we already knew that. She died of an asthma attack." Dean smirked smugly.

"Well…genius…. She didn't!" Katie stated. "The official report was that it was an asthma attack and it was an asthma attack that killed her but like three days before she died she received a beating, a bad beating and she did have internal injuries that were undiagnosed, but they were minor and probably would have repaired them selves." Katie smiled. "Her parents claimed that the asthma attack was brought on by the beating, from the anxiety of it but there was no proof of that."

"So…vengeful spirit?" Trevor asked.

"Do they know who gave her the beating?" Sam asked.

"Yep! That's the connection we were looking for….." Katie smiled.

"You plan on telling us or are you just gonna smile about it?" Dean snapped.

"Jeez, calm down princess….okay, well it turns out Gabriella crossed the wrong people…" Katie began.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well…the story goes that Gabriella was flirting with some girls boyfriend, the girls name was Debra Robinson…so…Deb, obviously not liking what she saw gathered her girlfriends and decided to teach Gabriella a lesson. They tricked her into the gym store room, where they each took a turn kicking her. Then they left her there and some how Gabriella managed to get herself up and went to the nurse. Anyways three days later she came back to school and in the middle of the basketball court she got an asthma attack, the teacher tried to get her inhaler for her but they couldn't find it…. and she died." Katie stated sadly.

"You k?" Trevor whispered sliding closer to her, knowing that this must be bringing up bad memories for her.

Dean knew this too but saw that Trevor had it covered.

"Yeah!" she whispered back wanting him to leave it alone because she thought Sam didn't know, but when she looked at him, she saw he was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Katz, I still don't understand how this is the connection we were looking for? I mean if this is Gabriella we are dealing with…." Sam inquired.

"Yeah, hold on I'm not finished. Debra Robinson is now Debra Stokes…" Katie smiled.

"As in Mary Stokes mother?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and the other girls were daughters of Debra's friends who took part in the beating." Katie stated.

"Okay…" Dean replied, a little dumbfounded at everything she had found. "Did you happen to find out where she was buried?"

"It was only a forty minute class….plus I didn't want you to feel left out!" she smiled.

"Nice one, Katz." Trevor smiled.

"Yeah but there is one more problem…." Katie said.

"What?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"…well there was one more girl involved in the beating…a Donna Roberts….I didn't get enough time to get a search on her finished. I do however know she has a daughter in Mercy High…I just don't know who she is…and today is the twenty-sixth day since the last murder so…" Katie replied.

"We gotta find this girl." Dean stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Dean and Trevor went to check out where Gabriella was buried Sam and Katie were left alone in the motel room. Dean had ordered her to do her homework, which was an unusual experience for her. Sam was looking up the eight attacker to find the name of her daughter.

"So Sammy, when did Trevor tell you?..." Katie asked sitting up on the bed.

"W-w-what you talking 'bout?" Sam stuttered, he knew what she was talking about.

"About North Carolina, me getting beaten up by those girls!" Katie replied.

"Uh…in Jericho!" Sam smiled. "Look Katz, I forced him to so don't be mad at him. I'm just surprised you never did."

"Yeah, well I wish I had. It was a dark time for me. I didn't understand what I had done to deserve it." she replied with sadness. "I hated not been able to talk to you about it. I mean I had Dean and Trevor but…I missed you"

"I'm sorry Katz" Sam said walking over and giving her a hug.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." she smiled hugging him back.

"So how did you know he told me?" Sam asked.

"You puppy dog eyes." she laughed.

Katie jumped back to her work when she heard the roar of the Impala. Dean and Trevor came in looking smug; clearly they had found where Gabriella was buried.

"Okay kids…Gabriella was buried behind St. Mary's church." Dean stated. "Ready for a late night?!"

"But what about my school work?!" Katie sarcastically asked.

"Shut up, smart-ass!..." Dean snapped. "So…you find anything on the the eighth girl?..." he asked turning to Sam.

"Uh…yeah… Ok, so as Katz said her name was Donna Roberts…well now her name is Donna Parker. Her daughters name is…"

"Chelsea??" Katie shouted.

"Yeah…how did you know that?" Sam asked confused.

"She's this annoying, high pitched girl who I met today." Katie replied.

"Okay…well there's a game tonight, which is probably where Gabriella is gonna try and get Chelsea…so me and Katz can go there while you and Sammy go to the cemetery!?" Trevor suggested.

"You just wanna go flirt with those cheerleaders again." Katie smiled.

"I do not. I'm a professional!" Trevor replied.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea…but I'll go with Katie to the game and Trev you go with Sam." Dean ordered.

"What? Come on man…" Trevor protested.

"No, Katie's right. All you want to do is go flirt." Dean replied.

"So do you!" Katie laughed knowing Dean just wanted to go and flirt instead.

"Not true! I'm going to make sure you behave yourself." Dean stated.

"Whatever!" Katie snapped.

"Sammy you ok with that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Sam replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Sam and Trevor were at the cemetery Dean and Katie went to the basketball game. Katie hated going to school events, Trevor would drag her along when their father and Dean were gone on a hunt because it was his job to look out for her but at the same time he was a teenage boy with raging hormones.

"So are you gonna introduce me to all your little friends?" Dean mocked.

"Not funny!" Katie snapped "Let's just find Chelsea and hope Sam and Trev finish this thing soon so we can get out of this town."

"So what does Chelsea look like?" Dean asked scanning the room.

"She's really happy and up beat, always smiling…." Katie began.

"Basically the opposite of you…" Dean smiled.

"Ha-ha aren't you hilarious!" Katie replied sarcastically. "There she is." Katie said shooting her eyes over to Chelsea who was sitting by herself over by the bleachers.

"Hey…Chelsea, right?" Katie said walking over to her.

"Uh…hi!" Chelsea replied kind of surprised.

"You mind if we sit?" Katie asked, trying to be friendly.

"Uh…I suppose not." she replied staring at Dean.

"Oh, this is my brother Dean." Katie said introducing him.

"Hi, how are you?" Dean replied.

Chelsea gave him a slight wave, there was an awkward silence. Katie didn't know what to say to her.

"Okay…well I'm gonna leave you girls to you're chat…I can see you have a lot to talk about…" he smirked getting up and walking away.

"Dean, De--" Katie whispered trying to hold him back.

Again the two girls sat in silence until they were interrupted by Paul.

"Hey Katie…I thought you usually don't come to things like this!?" Paul said smiling.

"Hey Paul!...Yeah usually I don't but…my…uh…brother thought it would good for me to get involved with the school so he dragged me along." Katie replied.

"Oh, so your brother's around here?" Paul asked.

"Yeah…right behind you…" Dean said coming up behind Paul making him jump.

"Hey, I'm Paul." Paul said introducing himself.

Dean didn't respond just sat quietly beside Katie. This was his scare tactic with every boy that dares talk to his little sister.

"This is Dean." Katie said introducing them and nudging Dean to get him to respond.

"Hi" Dean replied coldly. "I'm gonna go call Sammy….I'll be back in a minute. Don't move." he whispered at Katie.

"So…your brother's not the most friendly then!?" Paul smiled.

Katie just smiled. Yet again there was an awkward silence.

Dean went to a quiet corner to call Sam. The phone rang three times before Trevor answered it.

"Hello, Grave Diggers of America…you need a grave dug we can do it for a cheap affordable price…we'll even through in the extra treatment of burning and salting for free…." Trevor blurted out in his salesman voice.

Sam started laughing. "Dude he's gonna kill you." he muttered.

"Trevor!" Dean snapped. "Quit messing around….How ye getting on?"

"About three feet down." Trevor replied seriously.

"Well hurry it up!" Dean snapped hanging up.

"Jeez…someone's never heard of please and thank you." Trevor said hanging up.

"What he say?" Sam asked.

"To hurry it up….clearly his flirting is not going well." Trevor replied.

"Come on…let's get back to it." Sam said passing him a shovel.

"Excuse me…I gotta go to the bathroom." Chelsea said in a sad tone.

"Uh…yeah…me too!" Katie said following her. "Back in a few" she said turning to Paul.

As they walked through the empty school hall Katie couldn't help but notice Chelsea's quietness.

"Are you ok?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine!" Chelsea replied.

"You sure?....its just before you seemed happier or something." Katie stated.

"It's…it's just…are you and Paul…you know…" Chelsea began.

"What? Me and Paul? No we're just friends I promise." Katie reassured she could see Chelsea really liked him.

"Oh, good….I mean that's…uh…okay." Chelsea stuttered, trying to hide how happy she really was.

Katie smiled she was beginning to think Chelsea wasn't as annoying as she first thought. All of a sudden the lights started flickering.

"W-why are they doing that?" Chelsea asked a little freaked out.

"Umm…let's just head back to the gym." Katie suggested grabbing Chelsea's arm.

Out of nowhere Gabriella's spirit appeared in front of them. Her brown, wavy hair falling over her face. Her red blood shot eyes staring blankly at Chelsea. She was wearing the school gym clothes, with blood on them. There was blood coming from her mouth as she reached out her hand to grab Chelsea.

Chelsea started screaming. "C'mon…" Katie said trying to drag her.

They started running in the opposite direction of Gabriella, turning a corner but she was waiting for them at the other side. Chelsea screamed again. Dean came up behind Gabriella, shot-gun in hand.

"Katie, drop!" he ordered.

Katie fell to the ground, bringing Chelsea with her as Dean shot at Gabriella. Suddenly she vanished into thin air.

"C'mon!" Dean shouted helping Katie and Chelsea up. "We need to get out of here she won't be gone for long."

"W-what was that?" Chelsea whimpered.

"It was a spirit." Katie stated.

"A what?... You're crazy." Chelsea replied.

"Well it's been suggested but no that was a spirit of a girl named Gabriella, the girl you told me about at lunch." Katie stated.

"Look enough of the chit-chat we gotta get out of here before--" Dean began but stopped when he saw Gabriella. He cocked the shot-gun but didn't get to fire it as he was flung to the opposite side of the hall, smacking into the lockers, being knocked out.

"DEAN!" Katie shouted. She ran to the shot-gun but was thrown at the lockers and fell on Dean.

Chelsea stood frozen as Gabriella walked towards here, tears streaming down her face, she didn't know what top do. Gabriella reached out her hand, placing it on Chelsea's face. Chelsea fell to her knees, blood spurting out of her mouth.

"No…" Katie said, trying to crawl over to the gun.

Dean was out cold, he had broken Katie's fall which was why she was conscious and he wasn't.

Suddenly Gabriella stopped. Chelsea fell to the ground, still alive. Gabriella stood back in astonishment; she didn't know what was going on. She began to flame; she had flames coming out of her stomach.

"NO!...." she screamed, and then she just vanished.

Katie was surprised. She had never seen a spirit just vanish in that way, usually the fully flamed and then vanished. She felt as if something was wrong.

Sam and Trevor stood over Gabriella's bones watching as the fire was taking off when suddenly Gabriella appeared. She flung Sam against a headstone knocking him out. As she did that Trevor lit more matches and threw them in to speed it up. Then as Gabriella turned to him she flamed up, properly as she should have done at the school and disappeared, this time for good.

Trevor ran over to Sam. "Sam…Sammy?" he shouted.

Sam began to wake his head throbbing; he had a nasty gash above his left eyebrow. As he stood he wobbled a bit, having to lean against Trevor.

Back at the school Katie went over to wake Dean.

"Dean, c'mon…wake up." she pleaded.

"W-wha..? Katz? Are you okay?" he asked barely conscious.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied reaching out her hand to help him up.

"Katie…" Chelsea whispered.

"Chelsea, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah….I…uh…think so." she replied.

Dean's phone rang, it was Sam.

"Hey man, are ye okay?" he asked

"Yeah…barely. How about you two?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, same. That Gabriella was seriously pissed. She tried to stop me and Trev. Look we'll finish up here, should take about an hour or two, then meet ye back at the motel?" Sam said.

"Yeah, k. See you later." Dean replied hanging up.

"So…what happens now?" Chelsea asked.

"Well I think you should go to the hospital, get checked out." Katie replied. "…but…umm…we have to go." she continued hearing the police sirens; obviously someone heard the gun shot and called the police.

"Okay…but what do I tell them." Chelsea asked.

"Well you could tell them the truth but they will more than likely put you in a rubber room so…I don't know….say you were attacked by some guy you've never seen before." Katie suggested.

"I'm sorry but we have to go." Dean said grabbing Katie by the arm.

"Yeah, one minute. I'll follow you." she replied, hinting for him to leave them alone.

Dean walked away but only a few feet away.

"Look, I'm sorry to leave you like this…but my family and cops don't really get on." she smiled.

"It's okay. I understand. You saved my life, thank you." Chelsea said giving her a hug.

"Take care of yourself" Katie said walking away. "Oh and ask Paul out, he should say yes but if he says no tell him he's an idiot and you can do better." She said turning to her and giving her a wave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the motel they all cleaned their wounds, Trevor was the only one who got away unharmed, he was helping Katie patch up the gash on her fore head while Dean who was mainly bruised help Sam clean his cut above his eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell that Chelsea girl who Gabriella was?" Dean asked.

"Because she didn't need to know about a mistake her mother made decades ago. What use is it to her now, it would only cause more pain and upset." Katie replied.

"When did you get so considerate?" Trevor mocked.

"Shut up. I've always been considerate." she smiled. "Oh Trev, I meant to give you something earlier…" she said smacking him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?" he shouted.

"That was for telling Sam about North Carolina." she replied.

"…you and those puppy dog eyes!" Trevor snapped at Sam.

Sam and Dean just started laughing.

"C'mon pack your shit….lets get on the road." Dean said, throwing a t-shirt at Trevor.

"Where we going?" Katie asked.

"To find dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but the trail's gone cold so…we just keep moving…maybe find a case or two…until we do find him." Dean replied carefully.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

They got the Impala packed in half an hour and hit the road with 'Back in Black' blaring.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: **Hello! I know it's been over a month since I last updated, sorry about that, had some good whether here in Ireland and had to soak it up as it's a rare thing to get two straight weeks of sun here. Then when I went back to writing this chapter, my stupid computer crashed on me….any way, long story short I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chap and haven't lost interest in my story. As always R&R, I love hearing what you think; criticisms are welcome but in a nice way. Hope it turned out okay.

Tnx

IrishEyes2K8

xoxox

Disclaimer: All I own are the characters of Trevor and Katie and the different stories that I may add as extra chapters/episodes.

**Gas Station/Diner two and a half hours outside Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. **

"Fill her up." Dean ordered throwing his keys at Trevor. They had pulled up at a truck stop to refuel. Sam and Dean headed into the diner while Katie stayed outside with Trevor.

"Dude, when are our lives going to get normal?" Katie asked hopping up on the hood of the Impala.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked surprised by her statement. She usually only said this in the middle of a hunt when they would be heading out to dig up a grave or perform some sort of exorcism.

"I mean its…7am…" Katie replied looking at her watch. "…on a Tuesday, we should be getting ready for school…cramming for a math test or something, not driving all over the country looking for a god damn hunt."

"Jeez, you want to be in school?... You must be running a fever." Trevor smirked.

"Ha, ha!" Katie snapped sarcastically. "I mean…our lives have gotten way crazier since dad disappeared…."

"You mean the whole moving every couple of days or weeks?" Trevor asked putting the petrol cap on and sitting on the hood beside Katie.

"…When Sammy went to college, dad kinda settled down, instead of moving every couple of weeks we were staying in places for a couple of months…and for us it felt normal. And even though I hate school, I kinda enjoyed been a teenager for once." Katie smiled nostalgically "And now everything's messed up….I want to find dad 'cause everyday that goes by scares me 'cause I'm afraid he's…." she continued, tears building up in her eyes.

"Katz, don't go there." Trevor said putting his arm around her. "You know dad, when he doesn't want to be found…"

"…he won't be." Katie said finishing his sentence.

"Gotta love him…" Trevor smiled. "C'mon I'll shout you breakfast." he said walking her to the door.

They walked in just in time for Dean's 'fun' speech.

"So...have we got a case?" Trevor asked handing Dean his keys.

"Uh…yeah, I think so…" Dean replied a little distracted by the blonde waitress.

"Dean…" Sam shouted waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah…uh…I think I got one, look at this." Dean replied snapping out of his trance and showing Sam an obituary. "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlson, 18…walks into the lake, doesn't walk out."

"So she drowned?" Trevor asked.

"That's the thing authorities dragged the water and came up with nothing…." Dean replied.

"No body?" Katie asked.

"Yeah and Sophie is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year." Dean stated. "None of the bodies were found."

"It says here they had the funeral two days ago!?" Katie said picking up the paper. "How did they have a funeral with no body?"

"It's weird they buried an empty coffin. For closure or whatever." Dean replied.

"Closure? What closure?" Sam snapped. "People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

"Something you wanna say to me?" Dean snapped back.

"The trail for dad. It's getting colder everyday." Sam replied.

"Uh…I'm gonna go to the bathroom…back in a minute." Katie whispered softly to Trevor.

"Katz, you ok?" Trevor asked noticing her wipe her eyes but Katie just nodded as she walked away.

Sam and Dean didn't even notice her exit.

"Exactly. So what are we suppose to do?" Dean snapped.

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam replied.

"You know I'm sick of this attitude. I wanna find dad as much as you." Dean stated.

"I know you do." Sam said wishing he hadn't brought it up.

"We've been with him everyday for the past two years…" Dean shouted pointing at himself and Trevor. "…while you've been off to college."

"C'mon guys don't get into this." Trevor begged but he was ignored.

"We will find dad. But until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam just nodded. He didn't mean to aggravate Dean.

"Where'd Katie go?" Sam asked noticing her absence.

"She went to the bathroom." Trevor replied.

"K, well go get her…we're hitting the road." Dean stated. "…and if you're getting food, get it to go…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Dean and Sam went to talk to Sophie Carlson's family, Trevor and Katie were stuck in stuffy, dusty, filthy, badly lit library. Dean had ordered them to do some research on the lake to see if there had been any previous drownings.

"Okay, Katz you take old newspapers and I'll see if there are some old police reports about the lake." Trevor suggested. "That okay with you?"

"Yeah, whatever!" Katie replied sitting down in front of a computer screen, wiping the dust off.

After an hour they had found a few articles of drownings, like Sophie's over the years but nothing that stood out as the cause.

"Dude, this internet connection is so freakin' slow, I swear I'm gonna smash it!" Katie snapped but Trevor just laughed at her. "I'm bored!" Katie complained.

"Me too Katz but we gotta keep looking…at least 'til we hear from Dean." Trevor replied. "C'mon tell me what you've found."

"Nothing that stands out, I mean there have been like three drownings this year like Sophie's but I can't find anything that could be causing the bodies to just disappear anyway." she replied.

Suddenly Trevor phone started ringing, Katie's head popped up. She hoped it was Dean telling them they could leave the filthy library which was now giving her a headache.

"Yeah?..." Trevor said answering the phone.

"Hey Trev, we just finished speaking to the Carlson's, well Sophie's brother at least, her father wasn't in a good state…." Sam began.

"Did ye find anything out?" Trevor asked interrupting.

"Nope…nothing. So we're gonna head over to see the sheriff. Anyway meet us outside in thirty minutes. Okay?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, okay." Trevor said hanging up.

"So…what he say?" Katie asked, grabbing hold of her bag getting ready to make a run for it.

"He said to meet them outside the police station in thirty minutes." Trevor replied.

"So we can go??..." Katie smiled.

"Yes, we can go." he smiled back.

When they got to the station, Dean and Sam were walking out with a young, dark-haired woman.

"His next victim?" Katie joked to Sam and Trevor.

They both started laughing, causing Dean to turn and shoot a look.

"Who is she?" Trevor asked.

"She's Andrea Barr, the sheriff's daughter." Sam replied.

"Ooh…the sheriff's daughter, that's dangerous." Trevor smiled in admiration of his brother before Katie smacked him upside the head. "Ouch!"

"Yeah, avoiding the cops was getting boring, let's just draw them on us!?" Katie snapped sarcastically.

"Ha, yeah, she's showing us to a motel." Sam stated.

"So…kids are great, huh?" Dean smiled at Andrea.

"Uh…yeah…" she replied shooting him a weird look. "Well here you are…" she replied pointing to the _Lakefront motel._

"Thanks." Dean grinned.

"It must be hard with your sense of direction….never been able to find your way to a pick-up line" Andrea smiled before walking away.

Dean turned to look at his three siblings who were in hysterics laughing at him.

"Kids are great??" Sam questioned.

"What? I love kids!" Dean replied.

"Name three kids you even know?" Trevor asked.

"And don't even think of including me and Trevor in that list." Katie snapped as Dean was about to begin naming them off on his hand.

His head went blank, he rolled his eyes and scratched his head but nothing came to him.

"Exactly!" Katie smiled as the three of them walked away from Dean.

"I'm thinking!" Dean shouted after them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked into the motel room; it was a nice, neat room, two beds, a table and chairs, the usual. Trevor raced over to one of the beds, claiming it for himself and Dean went to the other while Sam and Katie sat at the table, they were more interested in the case not who was gonna sleep where.

"So, what did ye find?" Sam asked Katie.

"Okay…" Katie began opening up the laptop "…there was three drownings this year…"

"And before that?" Dean asked as he unpacked his clothes.

"Yeah, six more…spread over thirty-five years….those bodies weren't found either…" Katie replied.

"So what ever it is, it's picking up it's pace." Trevor said interrupting her.

"Yeah, but why is it picking up it's pace? That's what I don't get." Katie stated.

"We can answer that." Sam replied. "The sheriff told us that dam is falling apart and they can't get the money to repair it so in another six months or so, there won't be a lake."

"So we got a lake monster on our hands?" Dean asked.

"The whole lake monster theory, it just bugs me" Sam replied.

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"I mean Loch Ness, Lake Champlain…there are literally hundreds of eye witness accounts but here almost nothing." Sam replied.

"I'm with Sammy, what ever is out there; no-one's living to talk about it." Katie interrupted.

"Wait Barr, Christopher Barr, where have I heard that name before?" Dean asked looking over Katie's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May…" Katie began opening it up. "Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming; Lucas was on a wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before he was rescued."

"Maybe we have an eye witness after all." Trevor said.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out…watching one of your parents die isn't something you just forget." Dean stated, as he knew from personal experience.

Katie looked at Dean, he had a look in his eye that he got when he was thinking about their mom and the night she died, a look of anger and heartbreak. She hated it when he got that look on his face.

"Deano, you k?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, yeah I'm fine." Dean replied snapping out of his trance.

"So what do we do now?" Trevor asked.

"Uh…I guess we should try and talk to the kid…" Sam suggested. "…I mean he is the only witness"

"Yeah, uh…Andrea said she was going to the park with Lucas at three, so we could try then!?" Dean replied. 

"Okay…so while we wait I have time to do a bit of channel surfing…" Trevor smiled as he grabbed the remote.

"Yeah, like five minutes…." Katie smiled at him. "…it's five to three."

"Well you'll have a bit more than that…" Dean said. "…you and Katie are staying here; me and Sam are going to talk to Andrea."

"What?" Katie shouted.

"You heard me." Dean snapped. "There is no reason for you two to come."

"C'mon Dean, I'm going crazy here. You have to let us help" Katie protested.

"No I don't. You and Trev are staying here and that's final." Dean snapped walking away from her.

"Dean…" Katie shouted to no response.

"Leave it Katz, he's not gonna listen." Trevor said.

"I'm so sick of this shit!" Katie shouted as she stomped out of the room, closing the door behind her with an earth shattering slam.

"Hey, you break it you pay for it." Dean shouted after her.

"Flip ya for it!?" Trevor said looking at Sam, he knew one of them had to go after her and he didn't want it to be him.

"Not a chance." Sam laughed

"After the way she slammed that door…even I wouldn't go after her."

"Dude, when she's like this…she's worse than any demon." Trevor stated.

"Well, you better bring the rock-salts with you, maybe some holy water!?" Dean smirked.

"Where's the love bro?" Trevor smiled.

"I must have forgotten to pack it." Dean smiled.

"That's cold bro!" Trevor replied putting on his jacket. "Seriously, that hurt." he smiled grabbing his chest.

"Just go…before she goes too far." Dean snapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katz...slow down." Trevor shouted after her.

"Trev, leave me alone!" she shouted back at him.

"Katz….c'mon, don't let Dean get to you" Trevor said as he ran up to her.

"Trev, I'm really sick of this. We're not little kids or should I say I'm not a little kid anymore." Katie snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Trevor asked half knowing what she was talking about.

"It's not that he doesn't want you getting involved in a case, it's that he doesn't want me to, which is ridiculous since our 'Family Business' is hunting demons and risking our lives everyday." Katie shouted.

"Okay, whoa…keep it down." Trevor said looking around to see if anyone heard her. "Katz, he's just been protective. It's sorta in the job description of an older brother." he smiled at her.

"Yeah, well I'm getting sick of it. I've had the same training as him, I know just about as much about demons as he does, I've studied dad's journal, just like him. So why doesn't he trust me?" Katie said, saddened by this realisation.

"Katz, that's not it and you know it….." Trevor tried to reassure her but he could tell by her face that it wasn't working.

"Whatever, I'm over it. Look I'm just gonna go for a walk, clear my head a little." she replied.

"Katz…"

"Trev, please. I'm okay, I just wanna be alone for a while, k?" Katie said interrupting him.

"…Okay, but don't be too long and call me if you need to." Trevor replied giving her a hug.

"Thanks Trev."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trevor headed back to the motel, stopping along the way to get a bite to eat and flirt with some local girls. He was worried about Katie, it had been an hour since he left her and he hadn't heard a word from her, he was hoping she had gone back to the motel. She seemed really upset by Dean's lack of trust, she even seemed defeated and he didn't like the look of it. She had a sad, heartbroken, frightened look in her eye that he had never seen before and it scared him a little. As he went to open the motel room door he heard the roar of the Impala behind him.

"Did you get anything from the kid?" Trevor asked opening the door and following his brothers into the room.

"Nothing…the kids gone quiet. Apparently since his fathers death he barely speaks." Dean replied.

"Well you did get a picture." Sam smiled at Dean.

"Shut up! It's just a picture of a house." Dean snapped.

"Since when do kids give you pictures?" Trevor asked mocking him. As he looked around the empty room, it looked like Katie hadn't been back.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped again. "Where's Katie?" he continued noticing her absence.

"She went on a walk, like an hour ago…" Trevor stated concern evident in his voice. "…I'm gonna go look for her…"

"No Trev, let me." Sam offered. "I was gonna get some food from the dinner up the road and if I know Katie, that's where she'll be." he smiled reassuringly, as he walked towards the door.

"Hey, take the car." Dean shouted throwing Sam the keys. "So…is Katz okay?" Dean asked now concerned himself.

"Not really." Trevor replied. "Dean, you really hurt her."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked a bit defensive.

"You not letting her get fully involved in the case." Trevor replied.

"Trev, I was just trying to-" Dean began.

"-protect her. I know, but Dean she's fifteen. You can't keep treating her like a little kid." Trevor said interrupting him.

"Yeah, I know." Dean replied softly, he knew Trevor was right.

"Look man, all I'm saying is talk to her." Trevor said before making a dive for the bed.

Just then Sam walked back in with Katie in tow; he had been gone forty five minutes.

"Well, I think we can defiantly rule out Nessy." Sam stated sitting down on the edge of Trevor's bed, while Katie sat at the table, listening to her ipod. Her mood hadn't changed, Trevor looked over at her and gave her a smile, she smiled back but he wasn't convinced.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"We just drove past the Carlton house, there was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam snapped.

"He drowned?" Trevor asked.

"Yep. In the sink." Sam replied.

"What the hell!?" Dean growled. "So you're right, this isn't a creature we're dealing with, it's something else."

"Yeah but what?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know…some kind of demon?" Trevor suggested.

"Yeah, well something that controls water." Dean stated. "Water that comes from the same source…" Dean continued, sitting up like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"The lake." Sam said, him too sitting up like the same light bulb had gone off in his head.

"That would explain why it's upping the body count." Trevor stated.

"Yeah, the lake is drying up, soon there won't be a lake. What ever this thing is, what ever it wants, it's running out of time."

"If it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone." Dean stated. "This is gonna happen again, soon." he continued, getting up and walking over to the table, opposite Katie.

She just turned away from him, he could see that same sad, defeated look that Trevor had seen and it worried him.

"Well, there's one thing all of this has in common…" Katie said, half snapping out of her mood. "…Bill Carlton."

"Well it did take both his kids" Dean said with a smile as her involvement calmed his worries a bit.

"And I've been asking around and Christopher, Lucas' father…Bill Carlton's godson." Sam stated matter of fact.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlson a visit." Dean said standing up. "You two wanna come?" he asked a shocked Katie and Trevor.

Katie and Trevor jumped to attention and ran towards the door like two little children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, look me and Sam will go talk to Mr. Carlson, you two go and look around the house, see if the EMF reader picks up anything." Dean ordered as they pulled in the drive way"

"I think Mr. Carlson is probably out on the lake…that's where he was when we came to ask about Sophie, so you should have no problem wandering around the house."

"Meet back here in fifteen." Dean said walking away with Sam.

"I'm thinking we should start over by the sink!?" Katie suggested as they walked in the front door. "…I mean that's where Will drowned"

"Yeah, good idea baby sis…keep those hunter instincts coming and soon you'll be telling Dean to stay behind while you hunt the monsters." Trevor joked.

"Shut up!" Katie smiled back shouldering him.

"There's nothing here, c'mon let's just go out and wait in the Impala." Trevor suggested after ten minutes of coming up with nothing.

"Yeah, k. I swear Dean only let us come in here because he already knew there was nothing here to find." Katie snapped following Trevor to the car.

"C'mon Katz…he's not smart enough to come up with a plan like that." Trevor joked, making her laugh.

"Who's not smart enough to do what?" Dean asked as he walked towards the shadows.

"Uh…nothing." Trevor replied.

"Get anything from Mr. Carlson?" Katie asked.

"Nope, nothing." Sam replied. "He's a broken man."

"Huh…" Dean said staring up at the Carlson house. He reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper.

"Dean…what is it?" Katie asked.

"I think Mr. Carlson's not the only one who knows something." he replied, showing them the picture Lucas had given him which was of the Carlson house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean?" Andrea Barr said opening her front door, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…can we come in?" he replied.

"Uh…yeah?" she said showing them in.

"These are two of our…uh…junior colleagues." Dean said introducing Trevor and Katie.

Katie was surprised that Dean had even aloud them to come with them, so far all head had been trying to do was to stop her from getting involved in the case.

"So…we need to speak to Lucas." Dean continued, getting straight to the point.

"What good is it gonna do?" she snapped.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." Sam said answering her. "We think there's something out there."

"My husband, the others, the just drowned. That's all." Andrea snapped.

"If that's what you believe, then we'll go, but if you think that there is even a possibility that something else is going on then please let me speak to your son." Dean begged.

"…okay, but he probably won't say anything." she warned as she lead them down to his room.

Lucas was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, drawing pictures, surrounded by his toy soldiers. Andrea, Sam, Trevor and Katie stood by the door while Dean went in to talk to him.

"Hey Lucas…remember me?" Dean asked crouching down to the little boy.

Dean glanced at Lucas' other pictures before sitting down in front of him. "You know I wanted to thank you for that drawing, but the thing is I need your help again."

"You think this is gonna work?" Katie whispered to Trevor.

"I hope so…it's about the only lead we have." Trevor replied.

"How did you know to draw this?" Dean asked taking out the picture Lucas had drawn. "Did you know something bad was gonna happen?.... Maybe you could nod yes or no for me?... You're scared…it's okay, I understand. See when I was your age I saw something real bad happen my mom…and I was scared too."

Sam, Trevor and Katie all looked at each other, they had never heard Dean admit to been scared. He was always the tough one; the older brother who would hide his emotions to protect his family.

"…I didn't feel like talking, but you see my mom, I knew she wanted me to be brave for my dad and my little brothers and sister. I think about that everyday and I do my best to be brave. Maybe your dad wants you to be brave too?" Dean continued, trying to talk softly.

Lucas stopped colouring and looked up at Dean. Andrea was shocked by this; this was the first time since Christopher's death that he had made eye contact with anyone. Lucas reached out and handed Dean one of his drawings, it was a drawing of a white church and a yellow house with a little boy standing out front with a red bicycle.

"Thanks Lucas." Dean said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Andrea said that Lucas didn't start drawing like that 'til his dad died." Dean said as they drove around looking for a white church with a yellow house nearby.

"There are cases where going through a traumatic event could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies…" Sam stated.

"So what ever is out there, maybe Lucas is tapping into it?" Katie suggested.

"Uh…I'm not sure." Sam said.

"Yeah, I mean it's only a matter of time before it kills again. So unless you have a better idea?" Dean snapped, agreeing with Katie.

"Alright, we got a house to find." Sam said, staring at the drawing.

"Yeah well there's one problem with that…there is about a thousand yellow two-storeys in this county alone." Dean stated.

"Exactly, so this is gonna be fun." Trevor said leaning on the front seat beside Katie.

"See this church…" Sam said pointing to the drawing. "I bet there's not a thousand white churches."

"Oh college boy, thinks he so smart." Dean mocked.

Sam just laughed; he was use to Dean mocking him.

"So…uh…" Sam began, struggling to come out with the words because he knew Dean didn't want to talk about it. "…what you said about mom, you never told us that before."

Katie and Trevor just looked at each other in silence; they found Dean's revelation weird as well.

"It's no big deal." Dean replied trying to brush it off.

"Oh god we're not gonna have to hug or anything?" Dean joked.

"Ha, no." Sam replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled up outside a white church, almost identical to Lucas' picture and just like in the drawing there was a yellow house across from it.

"Alright, me and Sam-" Dean began.

"-will go check out the house while we sit in the car!?" Katie said interrupting him and finishing his sentence and walking over to the Impala.

"Just when I thought she was out of her mood, she goes right back in." Dean snapped. "Teenage girls, I don't get them, I use to but now they boggle me." he continued rambling, walking in the direction of the house.

"I got Katz, you take Dean." Trevor smiled heading over to Katie. "So…we back to been moody?" he asked as he hopped in the back seat beside her.

"No, I'm not…" Katie replied with regret in her voice. "I didn't mean to snap, it's just…"

"…hard to give up old habits." Trevor smiled.

"Kinda…I know it's hard to convince people that we're cops or what ever 'cause there's four of us and cops are usually in pairs but I just wish he'd let us do something. When Sam was in college and dad was around Dean let me do more…get more involved in cases."

"Yeah Katz, I know but you gotta talk it out with Dean. I'm sorry Katz, I don't know what to say, it's really between you and Dean." Trevor said softly.

"Yeah, I know, you're right." Katie agreed.

"What?...Could you repeat that??" Trevor mocked.

"If your head gets any bigger, it'll explode." Katie snapped. "So what you think of what Dean said to Lucas?"

"Don't know what to think…I mean…he never told us that before." Trevor replied.

"Kinda wish he had though. It'd explain why he acts the way he does, but he has to be a typical man and bottle up how he feels, thinking that we can read minds!" Katie snapped.

"Whoa easy there sis. What guy pissed you off?" Trevor asked.

"Shut up! It's…just…Dan-" Katie began cautiously.

"If you say Da-Danny, I swear Katz." Trevor snapped, grinding his teeth.

"Forget it." Katie replied, regret her words.

"No, c'mon Katz…we had this talk already." Trevor snapped again.

"You mean you lectured!" Katie argued.

"Katz-"

"Look, leave it. There's no more me and Danny, which I'm sure you're more than delighted to hear." Katie shouted.

"So what happened?" Trevor asked softly, seeing how upset Katie was.

"Like you care." Katie snapped, putting her earphones in.

"C'mon Katie-Bear, tell your big brother." Trevor smiled.

"Don't you Katie-Bear me!" she smiled back. "Look, instead of talking to me about us being on the road and me not been able to be with him in Philly, he decided to cheat with Holly Davis. So guess you were right about him. You can say I told you so now." Katie continued as she wiped the rolling tear from her face.

"Katz, I'm sorry. I'm not gonna say I told you so." Trevor said putting his arm round her shoulder. "Want me to go beat the crap out of him for you?"

"Tempting but no, thanks Trev" she smiled. "Crap, here comes Dean and Sam." Katie said wiping her eyes. "Please don't tell them."

"I promise. You're secrets safe." Trevor said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Everything okay here?" Dean asked, hopping back into the car, noticing the sudden silence.

"Yep, fine. So what was in the house?" Trevor asked.

"An old woman who's son, Peter disappeared thirty-five years ago" Sam replied.

"Oh yeah, and he happened to be friends with Billy Carlton." Dean smiled, starting up the engine and taking off.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton some how." Sam stated.

"Yeah well Bill seems to be hiding something." Dean said in agreement.

"Yeah, and Bill, the people he loves are getting punished." Katie said.

"What if Bill did something to Peter?" Trevor suggested.

"What if Bill killed him." Sam said.

"Peter's spirit would be furious, it'd want revenge." Dean stated. "Think we owe Mr. Carlson another visit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Carlton??" Sam and Katie shouted in unison, while Dean and Trevor had a look round the house.

Suddenly they heard a boat engine.

"Hey…" Dean shouted to his siblings. "…check it out."

"Crap. What the hell is he doing?" Katie shouted as they ran towards the dock.

"Mr. Carlson…you gotta get off the lake." Dean shouted.

Suddenly something came up from under the water and flipped Mr. Carlson's boat. The whole thing was flung into the air, Mr. Carlson and all. Dean turned to block Katie's view, while Sam and Trevor looked on in horror.

"Okay, you two get out of here before the sheriff comes." Dean ordered. "We'll meet you back at the motel. Go, go…"

Back at the motel Katie and Trevor were beginning to worry.

"What's taking them so long?" Katie asked as she paced up and down the room.

"Katz calm down, they'll be back in a few minutes." Trevor tried to reassure her.

"Trev, you said that five minutes ago and five minutes before that…it's been three freaking hours." Katie snapped.

"Whoa, calm down…" Trevor began but was interrupted by Dean and Sam walking into the room.

"Where the hell have you two been??" Katie snapped.

"Were you worried?" Dean smiled.

"No…I was…uh…just getting hungry…and I…uh…don't have any money." Katie stuttered.

"That was pathetic Katz." Trevor laughed at her.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "What did the sheriff say?"

"Well basically, get out of town or be arrested for impersonating and officer…" Dean replied.

"So get your stuff together, we're leaving now." Sam continued.

About an hour later they were pulled up at a traffic light, just outside of town. Dean wasn't happy about leaving, something was niggling away at him, he felt like something was wrong but he didn't know what or where.

"Green." Sam pointed out.

"What?"

"The light, it's green." Sam replied.

"That means go…" Katie mocked sarcastically.

Dean took off and turned right.

"Inter-states the other way." Sam pointed out again.

"I know." Dean replied but ignored his statement and kept driving.

"Dude, where we going?" Trevor asked.

"Andrea's" Dean answered.

"What? Why?" Katie questioned.

But Dean didn't answer. He stayed quiet for the rest of the drive to Andrea's much to the annoyance of Katie.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked when they got to the door. "It's pretty late."

Katie was done asking questions that Dean just ignored, she was now pissed and no longer talking to Dean. As well as ignoring Katie's questions Dean was now ignoring Sam's. He rang the door bell and was met with a frightened, panicked Lucas.

"Lucas? What is it?" Dean shouted.

Lucas just ran upstairs, Sam, Dean, Trevor and Katie all ran after him. He led them to a locked door, where water was flowing out from under. He started banging on the door before Dean and Katie held him back while Sam and Trevor knocked it in. They rushed in to find Andrea drowning in the tub. Sam reached in to lift her out but something had a tight grip on her, Trevor had to help him. It took the two of them but they finally got her out of the tub in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie and Sam sat with Andrea in the living room, trying to talk to her about what happened. Dean and Trevor were looking around the house to see if they could find anything to link Andrea to Peter.

"Here drink this." Katie said handing Andrea a cup of tea and sitting next to Sam.

"T-Thank you," Andrea stuttered.

"Can you tell us?" Sam asked.

"No." Andrea replied shaking her head. "It doesn't make any sense…I'm going crazy." she cried.

"No, you're not. I promise." Katie replied, trying to reassure her.

"Can you tell us what happened? Everything." Sam asked again.

"I…uh…heard…I thought I heard…there was this voice…" Andrea stuttered, fighting back her tears.

"What did it say?" Katie asked softly.

"It said come play with me!?" Andrea replied as tears ran down her face. "What's happening?" she cried.

In the basement Dean and Trevor where looking through some old photo albums, when they came across one marked 'Jake 12 years old.'

"Dude, check it out." Trevor said showing Dean one of the pictures.

They closed the album and ran upstairs to the others.

"Do you recognise any of the children in this picture?" Dean asked putting the album in front of Andrea.

"What…uh…no. Well except my dad…right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." she replied pointing to one of the boys.

"Chris Barr's drowning must not have been connected to Bill Carlton; it was connected to the sheriff." Dean stated looking at his siblings.

"Maybe Bill and the sheriff, they were both involved with Peter." Sam continued.

"What about Chris?....My dad?...What are you talking about?" Andrea demanded.

"Lucas?" Dean asked, noticing the little boy staring blankly out the window. "Lucas what is it?"

Lucas just ignored him and walked out the door, they all ran out to follow him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea said trying to get his attention.

Lucas just kept walking until he came to a stop at the top of a hill, he looked down then up at Dean.

"Okay, Andrea you go back to the house with Lucas." Dean said. "Katie will go with you."

"Not happening." Katie snapped.

"Katie-" Dean warned.

"Dean, you stupid-" she snapped back.

"Whoa…okay, Andrea you and Lucas head back to the house." Sam said trying to easy the situation.

"I'm really getting sick of this crap!" Katie muttered to herself.

Sam and Katie ran down to get the shovels. He thought it was best to separate her and Dean, if only for a few minutes. They started digging but didn't have to dig too far until they hit something hard.

"Peter's bike!?" Trevor stated as he helped his brothers lift it out.

"Who are you people?" the sheriff said from behind as he cocked his shot gun.

"Whoa Jake, take it easy." Sam said trying to calm him as he stood in front of Trevor and Katie.

"How did you know that was there?" he asked, shocked that they discovered the bike.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter? Bury the bike? You can't bury the truth Jake." Dean asked, trying to get a reaction. "Nothing stays buried."

"Is he trying to get us killed?" Katie whispered to Trevor. "Doesn't he know you don't make man with gun angry?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jake snapped.

"We know you killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago, that's what we're talking about…"

"Dad?" Andrea shouted as she came running towards them.

"…and now you got one seriously pissed off spirit." Dean continued, seeing he was getting through to the sheriff.

"It's gonna take Andrea…and Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them and it's gonna drag their bodies god knows where." Sam stated. "So you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. Then, after that it's gonna take you and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah? And how do you know that?" the sheriff asked sceptically.

"Because that is exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam replied.

"Listen to yourself, you're all insane." the sheriff stated.

"Why do people always think we're crazy?" Katie snapped but was shut up by Trevor's nudge.

"I don't give a rats ass what you think of us!" Dean snapped. "But if we're gonna stop this spirit we need to find the remains, salt them and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere, tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked in disbelief.

"No, they're liars and they're dangerous." the sheriff retorted.

"Dad, something tried to drown me…Chris died on that lake. Dad look at me." Andrea shouted.

The sheriff turned to her, barely able to look her in the eye.

"Tell me you didn't kill anyone." Andrea pleaded.

Jake couldn't, he couldn't even look at her.

"Oh my god." Andrea said, seeing in her fathers eyes that it was true.

"Billy and I were on the lake…Peter was the smallest one, we always bullied him…but…uh…this time it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to…but we held him under for too long and he drowned." Jake confessed. "We let the body go and he sank." he continued as he turned to the disgusted Winchesters, they already knew that he and Bill must have killed Peter but hearing how they did it and how they just let his body go and covered it up appalled them.

"Oh Andrea…we were kids…" Jake pleaded when he saw the same disgust on her face. "We were so scared, we didn't know what to do…but to say I had anything to do with these drownings, with Chris because of some ghost…it's not rational."

"Okay, you need to listen to me." Dean snapped, interrupting them. "All of you, you are all in danger, we need to get you all out of here, as far away as we can get."

"Oh my god…" Andrea said noticing Lucas down near the water.

"Lucas!...." Jake shouted as he began running, followed by the others.

They ran as fast as they could but it was too late, Peter pulled Lucas in. When they got to the dock Sam, Dean and Trevor all dived into the water, just when Katie was about to Dean rose to the surface and ordered her to stay on the dock with Andrea.

"Lucas? Lucas?" Andrea shouted repeatedly.

"Andrea, it's okay, they'll get him." Katie tried to reassure her.

"Sam?" Dean shouted when he came up, to see if he had Lucas, but Sam shook his head. "Trev?" Dean shouted but got the same result.

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea cried.

Sam, Dean and Trevor all went under again. As they were doing that Jake was taking off his jacket and walking into the lake.

"Peter, if you can hear me…please…" he begged.

"Dad no." Andrea shouted realising what he was doing.

"…please…Lucas, he's just a little boy….please take me!" he bargained.

Sam and Trevor came up again, followed by Dean but no Lucas.

"Jake…no!" Dean shouted.

"Just let it be over!!..." he shouted at Peter.

Suddenly something grabbed Jake and dragged him under.

"Daddy no!" Andrea screamed. Katie had to hold her back from jumping into the water.

"Damn it." Dean shouted as he went under again looking for Lucas. Trevor and Sam followed. They came up a few seconds later empty handed. Dean was still under. Andrea stood up and started screaming, Katie couldn't hold on to her. A few seconds later Dean jumped up from under the water with Lucas with him. He was unconscious but still breathing.

They took him to the hospital, he was fine. The doctors didn't understand how he was still alive after been under for so long. Dean, Sam, Trevor and Katie made their excuse to Andrea and left, not before saying goodbye to Lucas, who was back talking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the motel Trevor had talked to Dean about Katie and he knew he needed to talk to her. She was flung on one of the beds doodling in her notebook, while Trevor was flung on the other bed flicking through the channels. Sam was sitting at the table, writing in their dad's journal about the hunt.

"Uh…Katz, can I talk to you?" Dean asked after taking a deep breath, to brace himself.

"You're not gonna give me the 'birds and the bees' talk again 'cause last time was confusing and then with the diagram-" Katie replied.

"No, no…it's not that." Dean shouted interrupting her before she said too much.

"So…uh…what was on the diagram?" Sam asked mockingly.

"He drew-" Katie began.

"Shut up! It was nothing." Dean said interrupting her, clearly embarrassed. "You try telling a teenage girl about…you know."

"The S-word?" Trevor whispered, making fun of him.

The three of them started laughing, much to Dean's annoyance.

"I swear Sammy, it was so funny. He even used the line 'when a man and woman are in love.' I could barely keep a straight face." Katie laughed.

"Okay, can we get serious…please?" Dean snapped.

"Okay…calm down." Sam laughed. "C'mon Trev, lets…uh…pack up the car."

They walked out of the room laughing.

"So, what you want to talk about?" Katie asked, putting her sketch pad in her bag.

"Katz…look…I know you're not happy with me, 'cause you think I don't trust you, but that's not it." Dean began, as he sat down beside her.

"Then what is it? I mean I've been hunting for years, I've read dad's journal cover to cover, I've had all the weapon training but you don't seem to trust me and I don't get it. When dads around you have no problems with me been on a case." Katie snapped with a ting of sadness in her voice.

"That's just it Katie-Bear…dad's not here, so I gotta protect you, I gotta look out for you. If something happens to you-" Dean replied.

"Deano, nothings gonna happen to me. I get that you feel you have to protect me and I love you for it, I do but dad trained me to fight not be protected by you. He wants me to be able to face those sons a bitches…so the best way you can protect me is to have my back, when we're on a case not to exclude me from it." Katie stated leaning on his shoulder.

"How did you become so smart?" Dean asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I got it from my brother…Sammy's the genius if the family." she joked.

"So we good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah we're good." she smiled.

"So…you want me to go beat up that scumbag Danny?" he asked to her shock. "'Cause I will, no-one cheats on my baby sister and gets away with it."

"Ha, thanks Deano, Trev already offered but no." Katie smiled. "I swear I am never telling him anything ever again, that boy just can't keep a secret to save his life."

Dean and Katie packed up the rest of their stuff and went outside to Sam and Trevor. Trevor was sitting on the hood which Dean didn't approve of.

"Hey, get you ass off my car!" he shouted.

"Jeez, take it easy bro. So we ready to hit the road?" Trevor asked hopping off the car.

"I don't know about the road but I'm ready to hit you." Katie snapped at Trevor.

"What? What I do?" Trevor asked all innocently.

"Like you don't know…let me help remind you…Danny." She snapped again.

"Oh…" Sam muttered.

"What, you told Sam too? Who didn't you tell?" Katie shouted smacking him on the head.

"Oww…we you do always hit me?" Trevor complained.

"Because you always deserve it!" Katie barked back.

"Okay, time out you two." Dean said breaking their bickering up. "C'mon, get in the car, you're even now."

They shoved each other back and forth like a couple of toddlers as the jumped into the back seat.

"You okay?" Sam asked as they threw their bags in the trunk.

"Yeah-" Dean replied half distracted.

"You know we can't save everyone." Sam stated he was talking about the sheriff.

"Sam…Dean…" a voice called from the side, it was Lucas.

"Hey…" Dean replied cheerfully.

"I'm glad we caught you." Andrea smiled. "We…uh…wanted to give you some lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas whispered to her.

"Yeah." Andrea smiled giving him a kiss on the head.

"C'mon Lucas let's load this in the car…." Dean said taking the sandwiches from him and walking over to the car.

"Hey Lucas." Trevor and Katie said in unison.

"Hi." Lucas replied giving them a slight wave.

"Alright, if you're going to be talking now…" Dean began he sat on the edge of the front seat. "There is a very important phrase, now I want you to repeat it back to me one more time…"

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas shouted enthusiastically, while Trevor and Katie mouthed it to each other.

"I think they were my first words…" Katie joked to Trevor.

"That's right." Dean said to Lucas. "Up high…" he continued for a high five. "Take care of your mom, okay!?"

"See you, little man." Katie said giving him a wave as Andrea and Sam walked over to them.

She leaned in and gave Dean a kiss, which took him by surprise. "Thanks." she smiled.

"Sam, move your ass…" Dean said, trying to cover up his red cheeks as he walked around to the drivers door. "…or we're gonna run out of day light before we hit the road."

They hopped into the Impala and pulled out with Bad Company's 'Movin' on' blaring. They gave one last wave to Andrea and Lucas before taking off to the next city to continue their search for their father.

**a/n: **Thanks for reading! Please R&R and I'll try and update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n**: Okay here is my sixth instalment, can't believe I've gotten this far as I had only intended for this to be a one-shot for the pilot. I hope I'm adding enough with my own characters and that I'm not boring you and just giving you each aired episode in written form, I hope I've changed them for the better. Please let me know what you think. As always R&R as I love getting comments both good and bad.

Enjoy!

Tnx…

IrishEyes2K8

xoxox

Disclaimer: All I own are the characters of Trevor and Katie and the different stories that I may add as extra chapters/episodes.

**A Motel Room, somewhere…**

Dean was sleeping in their motel room when he heard a noise coming from the door, he reached under his pillow to grab his knife, when he turned to realise it was Sam and Katie.

"Morning sunshine." Sam said, rather cheerfully.

"…what time is it?" Dean asked groggily.

"Around 5.45." Katie replied.

"In the morning? Where does a day go?" he smiled sitting up. "Why are you up so early?" he asked Katie, usually she was the last up.

"Trevor was snoring again, how could you not have heard him, he could wake the dead with those nostrils." Katie replied reaching into her bag and taking out a bottle of water. "Now if you'll excuse me a sec, I have something to do." she continued walking over and pouring the water over Trevor.

"What the-" Trevor shouted jumping up from his bed. "What did you do that for?"

"Well one ya took the bed when we agreed it was my turn to have the bed while you take the floor and two ya snored all night." Katie snapped.

"Well, the children are up." Dean said mocking their bickering. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked turning his attention to a tired looking Sam.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours." Sam replied.

"Liar! See I was up at three and you were watching the George Foreman infomercial, plus I saw Katie asleep on the couch, but when I went to sleep you were going to sleep on the couch and Katie was conked on the floor. So unless she was sleep walking…." Dean replied swinging round on the bed.

"Yeah, what can I say it's riveting T.V." Sam smiled.

"When was the last time you had a good nights sleep?" Dean asked seriously.

"I don't know it's been a while I guess." Sam replied in a 'could care less' tone. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is Sam." Katie said interrupting them.

"Look I appreciate the concern-" Sam began.

"Oh, I'm not concerned, it's your job to keep my eyes alive, I need you sharp." Dean stated.

"And what am I, a potted plant?" Trevor asked.

"I wish, then you'd be a lot quieter meaning I'd have a some what peaceful life." Dean joked.

"That's cold bro." he replied as he walked towards the bathroom but he was shouldered from behind by Katie who ran in front him to claim the bathroom first.

"Katz, c'mon…get out" Trevor said banging on the door.

"You still having nightmares about Jessica?" Dean asked ignoring his juvenile siblings.

"Yeah…." Sam reluctantly replied sitting down on Trevor's bed and handing Dean a cup of coffee. "…but it's not just her. It's everything, you know, I'd forgotten, man this job…it gets to you."

"Well you can't let it. You can't let it bring you home like that." Dean tried to reassure him. "Try taking dumb and dumbers approach, over there." he continued pointing to his other siblings.

Katie was coming out of the bathroom when Trevor flicked her on the head for getting in before him.

"Hey, I don't appreciate that comment." she snapped after hearing what Dean had said. "At least tell me I'm dumb and not dumber…" she joked sitting down beside Sam.

"Always." Dean smiled back.

"Gee thanks…" she retorted.

"So you're telling me that all this never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean just shook his head.

"Never?" Sam questioned. "You're never afraid?"

"No, not really." Dean replied

"Don't you know Sammy, Dean's not afraid of anything." Katie mocked.

Sam reached over to Dean's bed and grabbed the knife from under his pillow and held it up in front of him.

"That is not fear…that is precaution." Dean stated matter of fact, taking the knife and putting it back under his pillow.

"Yeah…whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Sam retorted.

"Me too Sammy." Katie said putting her hear on his shoulder.

Suddenly Dean's phone rang, Katie's head shot up, she thought it might be their dad. Who else would be calling at 6am?

Dean stared at the number for a few second, he didn't recognise the number. "Hello?"

"Dean? It's Jerry Panowski." the voice on the other end said. "You and you're dad helped me out a couple of years ago."

"Oh yeah, the poltergeist in Pennsylvania." Dean said remembering the guy. "It's not back is it?"

"No, thank god no. It's…uh…something else and I…uh think it could be a lot worse." Jerry replied.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Can we talk in person?" Jerry asked, not wanting to answer Dean's question over the phone.

"Uh…yeah, look Jerry we're hours away so we'll take off straight away and we'll call you when we're close, okay?" Dean offered.

"Yeah, great. Thank you." Jerry agreed hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Katie asked.

"Uh…Jerry Panowski, me, dad and Trev helped him out a couple of years ago." Dean replied.

"Is he in trouble again?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, I think so but he didn't want to talk about it on the phone…so we're heading to Pennsylvania kids." Dean smiled getting up and walking over to the bathroom door. "Hurry up Trev, we're hitting the road in ten." he shouted in.

"Sammy, you okay?" Katie asked, turning to face him. She was worried he looked wiped out.

"Yeah Katz, just a little bit tired…" he reassured.

"You sure? I know I'm your little sister but you can talk to me…if you need to." Katie said softly.

"Thanks Katie-Bear." Sam smiled putting his arm around her shoulder. "I might take you up on that."

"I've missed you Sammy" Katie whispered.

"I've missed you too Katie-Bear." Sam replied tightening his grip on her.

"I've missed talking to you…and there's…uh…been a lot…to…uh…talk about."

"What you mean?" Sam asked concerned by the tone in her voice.

"You two coming or what?" Dean interrupted them, now fully clothed.

"Sir, yes sir." Katie mocked jumping to attention and giving him a salute.

"Katz, what do mean there's been a lot you've wanted to talk to me about?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you later…" she replied walking away from him and packing her bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean…thanks for making the trip so quick." Jerry said reaching out his hand to greet them at the entrance.

"No problem." Dean replied shaking his hand. "This is my brother Sam and my sister Katie…." Dean continued introducing him. "…you already know Trevor and Katie."

"Nice to meet you..." Jerry said with a smile. "…I should be doing you guys a favour not the other way around." he continued showing them the way to his office.

"Your brothers and your dad really helped me out" Jerry said turning to Sam and Katie.

"Yeah…they…uh…told me, it was a poltergeist." Sam replied.

"Poltergeist, I love that movie." one of the workers shouted.

"Hey nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." Jerry snapped.

"Damn right it was a poltergeist, nearly tore our house apart." Jerry replied. "If it hadn't been for you and your dad I wouldn't be alive." he continued looking at Dean and Trevor.

Dean smirked proudly.

"Yeah well if I'd been aloud come then I would have been the one to save you." Katie muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong Katz…jealous of your heroic brother?" Trevor mocked.

"Why would I be jealous of Dean!?" she snapped back.

"Come on in…" Jerry said leading them into his office. "…take a seat."

"So Jer, what's going on?" Katie asked getting straight to the point.

"Straight to the point then…" Jerry said surprised that this pint sized girl was taking control.

"Yeah, well if you give my brothers any more compliments their heads will get so big they won't be able to help." she smiled back.

"Katie…" Dean warned under his breath.

"Okay, well it's hard to explain…it's…uh…better if you listen for yourselves." Jerry replied putting a CD in a player. "Normally I don't have access to this; it's the cock pit recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

There was a lot of fuzz, which was really hard to hear through. "…Mayday…mayday…2485…United Britannia 2485…may have mechanical failure…." the recording ended with the roar of what sounded like a beast or something, not something you'd expect to hear on a plane.

The Winchesters exchanged looks.

"Took off from here, crashed about 200 miles south. Now they're saying mechanical failure, the cabin depressurised somehow nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board only seven survived. Pilot was one, Chuck Lambert he's a good friend of mine. Chuck is…uh…he's pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Katie asked.

"No. I don't." Jerry replied matter of fact.

"Okay, Jerry we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors…." Sam said naming them off on his fingers.

"Yeah and any way we can see the wreckage?" Dean asked interrupting Sam.

"The other stuff is no problem but the wreckage…fellas the NTSB has the place locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that type of clearance." Jerry replied.

"No problem." Dean smiled confidently.

"Looks like we're breaking the law again…" Katie muttered to Trevor. "I wonder what it's like to be a law abiding citizen…." she joked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've been in there forever." Sam complained when Dean finally came out of the 'copy jack' store.

"What I wasn't that long" Dean snapped.

"Look in the back seat." Trevor said. "Go on take a look at your baby sister."

"What?...Why?" Dean said walking to the back of the Impala to see Katie completely conked out. "Okay I was not in there long enough for her to go asleep." he snapped. "Katz wake up!" he shouted in at her giving her a fright.

"Dean? What the hell?" she shouted not appreciating the manor at which he woke her. "You asshole…if you hadn't been so long then I wouldn't have fallen asleep" she snapped giving him a dig in the arm.

"Whatever… you can't rush perfection." Dean stated showing Sam their new ID's.

"Home land Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us." Sam said doubting they could pull it off.

"Yeah well it's something new…people haven't heard it a thousand times." Dean replied matter of fact, walking around to the driver's side and hopping in.

"And where's mine bro?" Trevor asked sliding into the back seat beside Katie.

"Still in the store 'cause there is no way I'm wasting good hard earned money on an ID when you still look like a thirteen year old." Dean smiled.

"Hard earned? Dean you got that money from hustling pool…" Katie laughed.

"Yeah and I had to work hard to earn it…you think it's easy to hustle pool?" he snapped back.

"Yeah you're right Deano…I'm sorry, it must have been tough for you in that bar with all those girls around you…they must have intimidated you." Katie said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" he snapped again.

"Okay, kids settle." Trevor mocked.

"Alright so what you got?" Dean asked getting back to the case.

"Well there's definitely EVP on the cock pit recorder…" Sam began opening his lap top.

"Yeah?"

"Listen." Sam said turning up the volume.

There was still a lot of fuzz in the recording so Sam slowed it down and got to "_No survivors…_"

"No survivors?" Dean asked confused. "What does that mean there were seven survivors!?"

"You got me." Trevor replied also confused.

"So we thinking a haunted flight?" Dean asked.

"Well there's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships…like phantom travellers." Sam began.

"Yeah…remember flight 404…" Katie suggested.

"The one that crashed and the airline salvaged the parts and put them in other plans…" Dean stated recalling the crash.

"Yeah and then the spirit of pilot and co-pilot haunted those planes" Katie continued.

"Maybe we got a similar deal!?" Trevor suggested.

"Alright, we'll survivors which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked picking up the printed list.

"Third on the list…Max Jaffe." Sam suggested pointing at the list.

"Why him?" Dean asked.

"Well for one he's from around here and two if anyone saw anything it's him" Sam replied.

"What makes you say that?" Dean inquired.

"…'cause he's in the nut house." Katie said interrupting.

"Katz…" Sam warned. "I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him…River Front Psychiatric Hospital."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see anything unusual?" Sam asked Max as they walked over to a table in the hospital garden.

"Like what?" Max snapped.

"Strange lights, weird noises, perhaps voices." Dean suggested.

"No. Nothing." Max snapped again, he wasn't in the mood for answering questions.

"Mr. Joffee…" Dean began sitting down beside Max and his siblings.

"Jaffee!" Max corrected.

"Jaffee, yeah. You checked yourself in here, right!?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Max replied.

"You mind me asking why?" Dean inquired.

"I was a little stressed, I survived a plane crash." Max replied.

"C'mon you talk to a shrink after something like that you don't check yourself into a rubber room." Katie stated.

"Katie…" Trevor muttered, kicking her shin under the table. While Dean and Sam both shot her a look.

"And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Dean asked getting back to the questions.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Max said it was all getting to much for him.

"See I think you did see something up there." Dean said shooting a look at Sam.

"No…I didn't. I was delusional, seeing things." Max retorted.

"Oh he was seeing things…" Dean said pissed at Max's attitude.

"It's okay…" Sam said reassuring him. "Just tell us what you think you saw."

"There was this man…and…uh…he had these eyes these…uh…black eyes and I saw him or I thought I saw him…" Max said thinking back on the horrific incident.

"What?" Trevor asked quickly before Max went back into denial.

"He opened the emergency exit." Max stated. "But that's impossible, isn't it…'cause I looked it up and there's like two tons of pressure in that door."

"…uh…I don't know." Dean muttered.

"This man…did he…uh…seem to appear and disappear, rapidly." Sam inquired.

"What are you nuts?" Max laughed, much to Sam and Dean's annoyance.

"Says the man in the nut house…" Katie said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Max snapped.

"Katie…I mean Agent Scully." Dean snapped. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"Uh…this guy, he was a passenger, he was sitting right behind me." Max stated.

The Winchesters exchanged glances; they now knew it wasn't a haunted flight but maybe a possessed person.

"Okay well thank you Mr. Jaffee, if we need to speak to you again we'll be in touch." Dean said standing up and pulling Katie by the arm.

"Thank you again" Sam said walking after Dean and Katie with Trevor.

Dean had already begun the giving out. "Katie what the hell were you playing at back there?" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked with an innocent voice.

"Oh don't innocent voice me." Dean snapped.

"Dean, that guy was been a total jerk. He saw something and he wouldn't tell us…I mean he was in a god damn metal hospital for god sake…if that doesn't scream that he saw something supernatural." Katie argued.

"Dean she's right..." Trevor said in her defence. "…that guy was a jerk."

"Yeah okay but watch it in future." Dean warned.

"So guess we find this passenger!?" Katie smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe Dean wouldn't let me go…." Katie complained pacing up and down yet another motel room. "…I mean I'm the one who found that possibly demon possessed man's, wife's address."

"Jeez calm down…" Trevor laughed.

"No, I won't." Katie snapped back. "Dean promised he'd stop all his big brother protection crap."

"Oh he's not protecting you…he's protecting the survivors and there families." Trevor mocked.

"What?" Katie snapped again.

"Katz you tore into a survivor…imagine what would you have done to a poor widow!?" Trevor replied.

"Shut up!" Katie said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Look I'm gonna head into town, go for a nosey round…you wanna come?" Trevor offered.

"Nothing else to do." Katie said getting up and getting her bag.

As they walked into the town centre, nothing really stuck out. It was your normal town. Immediately Trevor was drawn to the local diner as he saw a group of girls hanging out. He was particularly drawn to one blonde haired girl. Katie hadn't noticed this and was looking around taking in her surroundings.

"So where we going?" Katie asked.

"Nowhere." Trevor replied, power walking towards the diner.

"So what's the rush?" Katie snapped. "You're going to those girls aren't you?" she continued now realising why he was walking so fast. "Come on, admit it. I'm at the mercy of your sex glands…again."

"Shut up!" Trevor snapped dragging her into the diner.

"Grab a table and I'll be over to you in a minute." the waitress behind the counter said with a friendly smile.

"We'll sit at the counter…if that's okay?" Trevor replied.

"Trev, c'mon…I'm not hungry and you can't be hungry 'cause you wolfed down two burgers and fries like forty-five minutes ago, so let's just go walk around town." Katie moaned.

"Excuse me ladies, hi…" Trevor smiled ignoring Katie. "…I'm…uh…new in town and was just wondering where the good hang out's are?...."

"Okay hun, can I take your order?" the waitress asked interrupting Trevor's flirting.

"Uh…well what's good here?" he asked the group of girls with his Cheshire grin, a trait of Dean's.

The girls just giggled as he moved closer to them. He introduced himself and got talking to the blonde who had caught his eye first.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick." Katie mocked.

"Who is that?" the blonde girl who had introduced herself as Krista asked, she wasn't happy by Katie's tone.

"That's my little sister Katie." he replied introducing her.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the toilet…to barf" Katie smiled giving Trevor a dig as she passed.

Katie headed to the back of the diner towards the bathroom but froze when she saw someone she thought she would never see again.

"Jeremy?" she gasped.

"Hello, Grace. Long time no see." the guy replied with anger clear in his voice.

"Jer—Lo-look…I know you…uh…must be a little…pissed." Katie said backing up away from him.

"A little pissed? A little pissed?!" Jeremy snapped. "You little bitch…" he shouted lunging towards her.

Katie quickly dodged his grasp and made a run for it grabbing her bag off the seat beside Trevor. He noticed how frazzled she was but he didn't get a chance to ask her.

"Katz?…Katz?" he stood up shouted after her but she didn't stop.

"Grace you bitch get back here!" Jeremy roared running out of the diner after her.

"What the—" Trevor said wondering what was going on. "Girls I gotta go, sorry." he said throwing some money on the counter and running after Katie.

"What? Why?" Krista called after him but he kept running.

When Trevor got to the street he couldn't see Katie anywhere. He saw Jeremy who was still calling after a girl called Grace but no Katie. He ran back to the motel in the hopes that she had gone there. He burst through the door out of breath and sweating all over the place. He found Katie sitting on the floor in between the two beds.

"Katz? What happened? Are you okay?" Trevor asked in one breath rushing over to her.

"Ye-yeah…I'm...uh…fine." she stuttered.

"Katz what's going on? Why did you run out of the diner like that?" Trevor asked worried about his sister, he could hear the fear in her voice.

"It's nothing…I…uh…really had to go to the toilet and…uh…th-the one in that diner was horrible." she lied avoiding eye contact.

"Katz…what's going on? You're really freaking me out." Trevor begged.

"I told you…it's nothing." she replied.

"Katz…talk to me plea--" Trevor began but was interrupted by Katie's phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said answering it quickly so to avoid Trevor's questions.

"Hey Katz we just finished talking to the widow, we're heading back into town. We'll probably be back in about fifteen and we're gonna go get some suits so we can checkout the wreckage so Dean wants you and Trev to meet us at the suit place….I think it was called Morts." Sam said.

"Yeah okay but what did the widow say?" Katie asked standing up.

"We'll fill you in when we see you, k?" Sam replied he didn't want to talk about it over the phone.

"Yeah, see you in fifteen." Katie said hanging up.

"So what's going on?" Trevor inquired.

"That was Sammy; he wants us to meet him and Dean at the suit place in town in fifteen."

"Okay, we may as well head now." Trevor suggested.

"Uh…why don't you go and I'll…uh…catch up with you in a while…" Katie replied hoping she wouldn't have to leave the room.

"Was that guy after you?" Trevor asked.

"What? No. What are you talking about?" Katie snapped defensively.

"Katz…" Trevor began.

"Look forget it! Jeez I'll go for Christ sake." Katie snapped again, putting her bag over her shoulder and power walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Katie!" Trevor yelled as he ran after her.

He finally caught up with her when she stopped outside Morts but he didn't have time to interrogate as the Impala pulled up beside them.

"Hey!" Katie smiled walking over to them, trying to get away from Trevor and his questions.

"Why are you so happy?" Dean asked surprised by her welcome.

"I'm just happy to see you." she smiled. "Umm…you don't need me to come in with you, do you? So I'm going to sit in the car, k?" Katie blurted out in one breath hopping into the back of the car, slouching down and pulling up her hood making her barely visible in the car.

Her brothers just stood, gob-smacked, they had never seen her act like this. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Dean asked looking at Trevor with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Trevor replied staring at his sister in the back of the car. "Look you go get the suits and I'll deal with smiley."

While Dean and Sam were getting changed Trevor sat in silence with Katie, she had chosen to completely ignore him now by turning on her ipod. She didn't know how she was gonna explain to her brother about Jeremy. For the moment she was hoping Trevor wasn't going to say anything and that they could solve the case and get out of town as soon as possible so she would never have to tell them. After about a half an hour Dean and Sam came out of the store, Dean was pulling at his suit making faces, he hated wearing suits, it was the one part of the job he hated-the costumes.

"Man, I look like one of the blues brothers." he complained.

"No you don't…you look more like a seventh grader at his first dance." Sam mocked.

Katie had taken her headphones out and had heard what Sam had said and burst out laughing.

"I don't know what you're laughing at." Dean snapped. "I hate this." he moaned.

"You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked rhetorically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Dean and Sam were in the warehouse playing the whole cop thing Katie was stuck in the car with Trevor. As she went to put her ipod on he took her headphones from her.

"Trev…" she complained.

"Katz since when do you and me have secrets?" he asked now saddened that she wouldn't talk to him.

"Trev…I'm not keeping secrets…" she tried to convince him.

"Katie…" Trevor began, this was a sign that he was been serious as he never just called her Katie; it was always Katz or Katie-Bear or some other nickname. "…don't lie to me!"

"Trev…it was nothing. It's over, just forget about it." Katie retorted she could see that he was hurt.

"Katie it wasn't nothing. You were terrified. Why don't you trust me?" he asked. "Do you not remember last week when you were so upset and angry 'cause you thought Dean didn't trust you?"

"It's not that I don't trust you 'cause I do with my life, literally." she replied.

"Then what is it?" he snapped interrupting her.

"Look Trev…I'll tell you later…" she said giving in to his pleas.

"No, tell me now." he demanded.

"Uh-oh…Huston we have a problem." Katie said pointing to the two men in suits entering the warehouse. She took out her phone and texted Dean to warn him-_Get out…5-0. Engine running. Hurry!_

"Katz…please." Trevor begged getting back to the interrogation.

"Later Trev." she snapped.

"Promise." Trevor replied.

"I promise. Now drop it!" Katie said hopping into the front seat and turning the key in the ignition.

"Oh crap!" Trevor said hearing the alarm off.

Dean and Sam came running from around back. Sam jumped into the front passenger seat while Dean tried to jump into the driver side but the door was locked and Katie was behind the wheel.

"Katie open the door and scoot over." Dean snapped.

"Just get in I got it." Katie replied this was her chance to drive the sacred Impala.

"Kathryn Rose Winchester you open this door right now!" Dean shouted.

"Dean just get in." Sam yelled at his brother.

"Dean I'd just get in 'cause she ain't budging." Trevor laughed.

"Dean either get in or I'm driving off without you and don't full name me!." Katie snapped back.

"I can't believe I'm getting into the back seat of my baby." Dean whined as he hopped in. "Kathryn Rose you are so freakin' grounded."

Katie sped away from the warehouse with the biggest smile on her face; finally she got to drive the Impala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay…" Jerry began hesitantly. "…this stuff is covered in sulphur."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked knowing what sulphur meant.

"See for yourself." Jerry replied pointing to the microscope. "Now if you'll excuse me I've an idiot to fire."

Jerry left the room and started roaring at one of his employees. Katie and Trevor started laughing, they thought he was hilarious.

"Hmm…there's not many things that leave behind a sulphuric residue." Dean said looking in to the microscope to confirm what Jerry had said.

"Demonic possession!?" Sam suggested.

"That would explain how a portal man had the strength to open up an emergency exit door." Dean retorted agreeing with Sam.

"If the guy was possessed…it's possible." Katie stated chiming in on their theory.

"Yeah but this goes way passed floating over a bed or barfing up pea soup. It's one thing to possess a person but to use them to take down an airplane." Trevor said trying to understand why a demon would do that.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked Dean as he had the most experience.

"Never." Dean replied this demon confused him as there didn't seem to be a reason behind it. "Okay, back to the motel, see if we can dig anything up on possible air disasters with mysterious circumstances."

"Dean you're casting a pretty wide net there." Sam stated.

"You got any better ideas?" Dean retorted.

Sam just shook his head.

"How about we call some of dad's contacts as well?" Katie suggested. "Maybe Caleb or Bobby have heard of something similar!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the motel they were still sorting through possible theories. Sam was sitting at the table with his lap top while Trevor was lying on one of the beds talking to their father's friend, Caleb. Katie had fallen asleep on the opposite bed that Dean was sitting on, she was wiped out. Dean had tried to wake her but he decided in the end to leave her be.

"Caleb said he's never heard of anything like this but he call a few of his contacts and get back to us." Trevor said hanging up the phone.

"Okay…" Sam began, tired of all the research. "…every religion, every world culture has demonic possession, Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it…"

"Yeah but not anything like this." Dean stated interrupting him.

"Not exactly. According to Japanese belief certain demons are behind certain disasters both natural and man made, one causes earth quakes, another causes disease." Sam replied matter of fact.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Trevor asked sceptically.

"So we found a demon who has evolved with the times and found a way to up the body count!?" Dean said getting up and pacing up and down.

"Yeah and who know how many it's brought down before this." Sam stated.

Dean started pacing up and down the room again, scratching his head.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know man, this isn't our normal gig…I mean demons they don't want anything just death and destruction for its own sake." Dean replied. "…I wish dad was here."

"Yeah me too." Sam agreed with sadness.

Trevor sat silently on the bed. He really missed their father, especially now that he was afraid something was going on with Katie. His father would have been able to make her talk about what was going on. He felt helpless because something in the pit of his stomach told him that she was in serious trouble. Trevor was just about to talk to Dean and Sam about his concerns when Dean's phone rang interrupting him and waking Katie up.

"Wha-what's going on?" Katie shouted snapping out of her sleep.

"Relax Katz, it's just my phone." Dean said answering it.

"Turn it down…" Katie complained groggily, putting her head back in the pillow.

"C'mon Katz, get up." Trevor said dragging her off the bed. "C'mon lazy you've been asleep for two hours."

"Trev!" she protested.

"Get up…we're not doing all the work alone." Trevor argued. "Don't make me pour water over you're face."

"Alright, alright I'm up." Katie retorted sitting up and wiping her eyes.

Dean was on the phone to Jerry and it seemed serious, Sam noticed this too and was waiting to hear what was going on.

"Jerry hang in there, we'll catch up with you soon." Dean said hanging up the phone.

"Another crash!?" Sam asked guessing what was going on.

"Yeah, let's go." Dean ordered.

"Where?" Katie asked now fully awake.

"Nazareth." Dean replied. "Try ignoring the irony in that…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam went to the sight of the wreckage to see if they could find anything similar between the two crashes. They collected what they thought was more sulphur so they headed to see Jerry to get confirmation. Katie and Trevor met them in Jerry's office. They found Katie spinning in Jerry's chair while Trevor was looking around at all the planes; Jerry was giving him a guided tour.

"Having fun Katz?" Dean mocked.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "I was doing some research."

"Did you find anything?" Trevor asked walking into the office after them.

"We think more sulphur, Jerry you mind?" Dean asked handing him the sample sample.

While Jerry, Dean and Trevor checked the sample Katie showed Sam what she had found out. After a few minutes they determined that it was in fact sulphur.

"Well that's great." Dean said sarcastically. "Alright so that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck if that's the case then that's the good news." Sam stated.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asked.

"Chucks flight went down exactly forty minutes into flight…and get this so did flight 2485." Sam replied.

"Forty minutes, what does that mean?" Jerry asked.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days and forty nights…" Dean retorted matter of fact.

"…the number means death." Katie interrupted finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, so Katie went back and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade, all went down forty minutes in." Sam stated.

"Were there any survivors?" Trevor inquired.

"No…or not until now at least." Katie answered.

"Until flight 2485 at least." Sam continued.

"On the cock pit voice recorder, remember what it said?" Katie asked.

"No survivors." Dean and Trevor said in unison.

"It's going after all the survivors…it's trying to finish the job." Dean said realising what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…really, well thank you for taking our survey and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines, Thanks." Sam said hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Katie asked.

They were ringing around all the survivors of the crash to see if they had any intention of flying any time soon as their theory was that the only time this demon or whatever is in control is when they're air.

"Alright that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway…" Sam replied crossing them off the list. "…they're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wild card is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." Dean stated.

"Right, her sister Karen said her flight leaves Minneapolis at 8pm." Trevor replied.

"Yeah it's her first night back on the job." Katie said finishing his sentence.

"Well that sounds just our luck." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean, this is a five hour drive man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam stated doubtful that they were going to make it in time.

"Why don't you try her cell phone again…" Dean suggested.

"Dude I left her three voice messages, she must have turned it off." Sam retorted. "God, we're never gonna make it."

"Oh we'll make it!" Dean stated confidentially putting his foot down.

They made in time, Katie knew not to doubt Dean. When he said he was going to do something he would either do it or almost die trying. They ran into the airport to see which gate Amanda would be at.

"Right there, gate thirteen, they're boarding in thirty minutes." Sam stated pointing to the screen over head.

"Okay…we still have some cards to play." Dean said walking further into the airport. "I need to find a phone."

"I hope he has a plan…'cause I have no idea how we're gonna stop her from getting on that flight." Katie said to Trevor.

"C'mon it's Dean…of course he has a plan….I hope." Trevor replied following his siblings.

Dean found an airport phone; he picked up and got through to an operator who put him through to Amanda at gate thirteen. When he got through to her he told her that he was a doctor at St. Francis Memorial and that her sister Karen had been in a car accident but Amanda informed him that she had just spoken to Karen and that she was at home studying for finals. Trevor and Katie, seeing that Dean was failing, decided to go look for Amanda in person. They ran as fast as they could through the crowded airport trying to find gate thirteen.

Amanda now thought Dean was a friend of a guy called Vince, who by the sounds of it was a boyfriend who she must have had a fight with. Dean tried to convince her that this Vince guy wanted to see tonight in the hopes she would blow off her shift. This however didn't work she told Dean to get Vince to call her when she landed and then she hung up.

"No-no…Amanda, Aman-" Dean shouted but it was too late. "Damn it. We were so close."

"Okay…it's time for plan B…we gotta get on that plane." Sam said.

"Wha—no just hold on a minute…" Dean disagreed.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board and if we're right…" Sam argued, lowering his voice when he said "…that plane is gonna crash."

"I know!" Dean snapped, still not understanding how it would be better for them to be on a plane destined to crash.

"Okay, we're getting on that plane we need to find that demon and exorcise it. Look I'll go get the tickets you go get what ever you can out of the trunk, what ever will make it past security." Sam said. "Meet me back here in five minutes….Are you okay?" Sam asked noticing a weird look on his brother face.

"…No, not really." Dean replied irritably.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked concerned, it wasn't like Dean to admit that something was wrong.

"Well I kinda…uh…have this problem with…uh…" Dean stuttered making hand signals.

"Flying?" Sam guessed.

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean snapped defensively.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked not believing him.

"Do I look like I'm joking!?" Dean snapped again. "Why do you think I drive everywhere Sam?"

"Uh…alright…I'll go." Sam suggested.

"What?" Dean shouted.

"I'll…uh…see if Trev will come and if not I'll do this on my own." Sam retorted.

"Are you nuts?" Dean snapped.

"Why's he nuts?" Katie asked as she walked over to them with Trevor.

"We couldn't get to Amanda, needed boarding passes." Trevor stated. "What's going on?" he asked noticing a bit of tension.

"Trev, I'm gonna go get tickets for us to go on the plane so we can exorcise the demon there…you coming, 'cause Dean's afraid of flying." Sam said turning to his younger brother.

"You're afraid of flying?" Trevor and Katie asked in shock.

"You've never been on a plane, how do you know you're afraid of flying?" Katie asked half mocking.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped.

"So Trev, you coming?" Sam asked again.

"Uh…yeah…I…uh…guess." Trevor replied, like Dean at bit shocked that Sam wanted to go aboard the possibly doomed plane.

"I'll go with you Sammy." Katie offered but was ignored.

"What?" Dean snapped. "You said it yourself Sam, the planes gonna crash."

"Dean, we can do this together or I can do it with Trev or I can just do it by myself but I'm not seeing another option here." Sam said pleading with his brother.

"Hello…other option standing right here." Katie said waving up at them.

"Aw…c'mon…really?" Dean whined ignoring.

"So you coming?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…oh man…" Dean replied with panic and fear in his voice.

"Whoa, whoa…wait!" Katie shouted. "What about me and Trevor?"

"You two stay here." Dean ordered. "Look we only have enough money for two tickets…and in case the plane does…uh…crash, it's up to you two to find dad."

"What?" Katie snapped.

"Katz we don't have time to argue…go get us some weapons that we'll be able to get through security." Dean ordered. "Trev go with her but hurry back. C'mon Sammy let's go get the tickets."

Trevor and Katie ran back to the Impala, they searched the trunk but they couldn't find any thing that would get through security so they just grabbed a bottle of holy water. They knew it wouldn't stop the demon but it'll hurt it.

"Here…" Katie said reluctantly handing Dean the holy water. "It's all you're gonna get through."

"Use dad's journal…maybe there's an exorcism in it to…I don't know…temporarily stop it…or what ever" Trevor said trying to explain his meaning, he wasn't happy about been left behind either.

"Yeah we got it Trev, don't worry." Sam reassured. "Are you okay about this?"

"No…but I trust you and Dean and I trust you have a plan…so…yeah, I suppose." Trevor replied he was just as nervous as Katie.

"Okay…there calling our flight." Dean said hearing their flight been called. "…we'll be back soon…"

"No, no I'm not okay with this. I don't see why we can't go? Four heads are better than one." Katie argued, tears building up in her eyes, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Katz I told you told why. You and Trev stay here and we'll take care of it…we'll be back soon I promise." Sam said giving her a hug. "Trev…you…uh…know what to do incase…" he continued giving him a tap on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I got it Sammy." Trevor replied.

"This is so unfair." Katie complained tears now running down her cheeks. "Please if we can't all go then…"

"Katie-Bear…ssshhh… We will be back soon." Dean soothed.

"But what if your not? This is suicidal!" Katie snapped.

"Katie-Bear, we are going to find this son of a bitch and kill it. I swear to you!" Dean stated firmly. He wasn't sure about this plan either but he knew he had to put on a brave face for his sister. "Who else is gonna beat up all the boys who mess with my baby sister…" he smiled giving her a tight hug.

She laughed and wiped her eyes. "I swear if you two…die…I'll find a way to bring you back and then I'll kill you both."

"Ha…okay!" Sam laughed. "Dean, man we gotta go."

"Alright Katie-Bear we will be back soon. In the mean time ye can hang out here or in the Impala…don't go anywhere until you hear from us or…if you…uh…don't" Dean said giving her a kiss on the forehead, he felt her begin to cry. "Trev, take care of her."

Trevor put his arm around Katie's shoulder as Dean and Sam headed towards their departure gate. She fell into his arms crying, he tightened his grip on her. She had a really bad feeling about this plan. She was so scared.

"C'mon let's go out to the Impala and wait…" Trevor said directing her in the way of the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After thirty minutes or so Katie had finally calmed down. They were waiting in the Impala, praying that Dean and Sam knew what they were doing. They were playing their twentieth game of gold fish, this was how Trevor use to calm Katie when she was younger as it always took her mind of what was worrying or scaring her.

"Okay…I'm bored now." Katie smiled.

"Yeah, me too…" Trevor smiled back. "…and I'm starving."

"Ha…c'mon let's go into the airport cafeteria." Katie suggested hopping out of car.

"Katz…look don't snap at me but who was that guy back in town?" Trevor asked cautiously walking beside her.

"…he was…uh…and old boyfriend." Katie replied reluctantly.

"What? From where?" Trevor asked shocked.

"Philly." Katie replied.

"I thought Danny was your boyfriend when we were in Philly!?" Trevor stated confused.

"…yeah, but…do you remember like three weeks after we got to Philly you, dad and Dean went on a job and ye were like gone for a month?" Katie asked.

"Yeah…" Trevor replied recalling it now.

"Well…me and Danny broke up and I…uh…hooked up with Jeremy, the guy from town…" Katie stated shamefully.

"But why was he calling you Grace?" Trevor inquired.

"…'cause I told him that was my name. Look Trev, Jeremy was bad news…like seriously…and…I was pissed at you and dad and Dean for leaving me and…I rebelled and…uh…wanted to escape and Jeremy was it…" Katie stuttered, not telling him the extent of her dealings with Jeremy.

"How come you never told me this before?" Trevor asked.

"I was mad and ashamed. Plus when dad found out he went crazy…that's why he sent me to Pastor Jim's, not because I had the flu, like he told you and Dean." Katie stated. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay, but why was he chasing you?" Trevor asked.

"…'cause I didn't break up with him I just took off. I think his ego got bruised and I just didn't want to deal with it." Katie lied.

"Okay…but that's the only reason? There's nothing else you haven't told me?" Trevor asked checking that they had no secrets.

"Nope, I've told you everything." Katie smiled. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah…barely." he smiled back. "So how crazy did dad go?"

"Like psycho…he completely freaked. I don't know whether it was 'cause Jeremy was bad news or because Jeremy was a guy and in his eyes I was still a five year old little girl." Katie replied. "…I swear I've never seen him that angry…well apart from when he fought with Sammy about Stanford."

"So that's why he was kinda cold with you after we picked you up a couple of weeks after you're 'flu'…" Trevor stated realising he did notice the tension.

"Yeah…well not my finest hour." Katie smiled.

As they walked into the airport they saw that a few flights had been delayed because Dean and Sam's flight was coming back in.

"Oh my god, they must have done it!" Katie smiled with excitement.

"Well Dean swore he'd fix it and we should know by now not to doubt him." Trevor stated. "Looks like they'll be back in fifteen."

"Thank god." Katie smile relief all over her face.

"Okay, I'm gonna get something to eat." Trevor stated.

"Well I gotta go to the toilet so I'll meet you there…" Katie replied, walking towards the bathrooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, Sam…" Trevor shouted calling them over to him, he was happy to see them. "So…did you get it?"

"Yeah, we got it….thought at one point we weren't gonna be able to but we did." Dean replied he was looking over at Amanda who mouthed 'thank you'.

The three of them turned and headed in the direction of the exit, been around all those cops was making them uncomfortable.

"So I'm guessing it was in the pilot?" Trevor asked noticing that he was the one in the wheelchair and that he looked the most shaken.

"Yeah…" Dean replied.

"Sammy, you okay?" Trevor asked noticing he looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"Dean, it knew…the demon knew…about Jessica!" Sam blurted.

"Sam, demons can read mind, you know that. You were probably sub-consciously thinking about her and it knew that it would get a reaction by mentioning her." Dean said trying to reassure him.

"Dean's right Sam…" Trevor said, he didn't know exactly what had happened but he could take a good guess.

"Where's Katie?" Dean inquired noticing her absence.

"She's in the toilet…but actually now you mention it she's been gone like twenty minutes…." Trevor stated, worried that something had happened to her.

"Twenty minutes Trev?" Dean shouted now worried himself. "C'mon…" he continued running in the direction of the bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom Dean was about to burst through the door but Sam stopped him.

"Dude what are you doing?" Dean snapped.

"Dean you can't just barge into a girls bathroom. Try calling out for her first." Sam suggested.

"Sam's right." Trevor agreed.

"Katie? Katie?" Dean shouted opening the door. "Katie! Kathryn Rose Winchester!"

He got no reply, which worried him.

"Maybe she's gone back to the car or maybe she's waiting for me at the cafeteria!?" Trevor suggested hopefully.

"Try her cell!" Sam ordered.

Dean pulled out his phone and dialled her number, when it began ringing they could hear it in the bathroom, she had 'Highway to Hell' as her ring tone.

"Now can I barge in?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"Katie!" they all shouted in unison but got no reply.

They began searching all the cubicles frantically looking for her. When they got to the second last they couldn't get in as something was blocking it. Dean forced it open to find Katie, unconscious and badly beaten on the floor. Her face was all bruised and bloody and swollen. Her clothes were torn and bloody as well. The three of them were shocked by what they saw. A wave of fear came over them as they saw her lying there motionless.

"KATIE!!" they screamed.

"Oh god…Katie, honey wake up!" he ordered holding her in his arms.

"Crap…get help…quick." Sam ordered Trevor.

Trevor ran as fast as he could to get help. He was fighting back his tears as he ran through the airport.

"Dean, be careful don't move her…" Sam said crouching down beside him. "…she may have broken something…"

"Sammy, who would do this to her?" Dean asked his voice full of anger and heart break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed!... Don't forget to review!... :-D Tnx…xoxox


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n:** Well here's lucky number seven. It's my own little chappy and I hope you enjoy. As always don't forget to R&R!!....

Tnx…

IrishEyes2K8

xoxox

**Memorial Hospital, Pennsylvania…**

"Where the hell is that doctor?" Dean shouted as he paced up and down the hospital corridor. Katie had been brought in three hours ago and they hadn't seen her in that time. The doctor told them an hour ago that they were running test but Dean was beginning to panic.

"Dean, take it easy." Sam said trying to calm his brother.

"Don't tell me to calm down, she's my sister!" Dean snapped.

"She's mine too but freaking out is not gonna help her right now." Sam reasoned

"I swear…if I find out who did this…scratch that when I find out who did this I'm gonna tear them apart!..." Dean growled.

"Keep it down…the cops are looking at us." Trevor said tilting his head in the direction of the two officers.

As he did the two officers approached them.

"Mr. Hammett…" one of the officer's began. "…I'm Officer Daly. I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's okay."

"Uh…yeah, I suppose." Dean replied.

"Does your sister have any enemies?" officer Daly asked.

"Human or demonic?" Trevor muttered under his breath before Sam gave him a dig to shut him up.

"No…not that I know of." Dean replied he didn't trust the cops as far as he could throw them.

"So you have know idea who would do this to her?" officer Daly asked.

"No." Dean replied.

"Do you know this man?" officer Daly asked showing them a picture of a man on his cell phone.

"Jeremy." Trevor whispered recognising him straight away.

Sam heard him but didn't say anything while the cops were still there.

"No. we've never seen him before." Dean replied.

"Okay, well the security cameras picked him up following your sister into the bathroom so at the moment we're looking for him." officer Daly stated. "Okay, if any of you think of anything please give us a call." he continued wrapping up his question when he saw the doctor coming their way.

"Mr Hammett?" the doctor said as he approached the Winchesters.

"How's my sister?" Dean asked.

"She's doing okay, considering. We stitched up the gash by her temple, ten stitches in all…he other cuts and abrasions didn't require stitching. She has some serious bruising to her abdomen as well as three broken ribs. She was lucky though as usually with bruising like this there is internal bleeding. Our main concern at the moment is the knock to the right side of her head, near her temple and as a result she has some inter-cranial swelling and is in a light coma" the doctor replied.

"Coma?" Trevor shouted, with worry in his voice.

"How long could she be in coma for?" Sam inquired.

"We'll it's hard to say, it could be a couple of hours or…a couple of days." the doctor answer.

"Can we see her?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, of course. The best thing you can do right now is stay positive. She's a fighter. She's young, strong and healthy. I have no doubt that she'll make a full recovery. Now if you'll excuse me." the doctor continued walking away.

"I can't believe this…" Dean said wiping his face with his hand.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"I'm going to go see her." Trevor said walking into her room.

"I'm…uh…gonna call dad." Dean said taking out his phone.

"He won't pick up." Sam stated.

"Yeah…but maybe if I leave him a message he'll get back to us." Dean replied hopeful.

"Dean…" Sam began.

"Look Sammy I don't know what else to do…we need dad. Katie needs dad." Dean snapped walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the morning sun began bursting through the window, the Winchesters were scattered around Katie's hospital room. Trevor was flung down on a trolley he had snuck into the room when the nurses weren't looking. Sam was sleeping awkwardly and uncomfortably in a chair, while Dean was still awake, sitting by her bed. She was lying motionless on the bed, her face swollen with cuts and bruises. Dean hadn't taken his eyes off her all night, he wasn't a praying man but right now he was praying to whoever was up there to help her, to make her wake up.

"C'mon Katie-Bear, it's time to wake up…" he whispered softly. "…I'll let you drive the Impala…" he laughed, but she still lay motionless.

"Katie…please. You have to wake up…" he cried, tears in his eyes as he held her hand. "…please. It's my job to protect you and to keep you safe and I've failed…again. You have to wake up…we can't loose you too…I can't loose you too. I need my annoying pain in the ass baby sister…"

"Wha--" Trevor shouted snapping out of a dream, waking Sam up and making Dean jump.

Dean quickly wiped his face to hide his tears. He couldn't let them see that he had been crying.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah…still no change though." Dean replied softly.

"Maybe she thinks she's going to school…" Trevor smiled. "…remember she use to always do that when she was younger…pretend she was in a coma so you wouldn't send her."

"Yeah…" Dean smiled thinking back.

"You look beat man, did you get any sleep?" Trevor asked seeing how tired Dean looked.

"Uh…yeah I…uh…got a couple of hours." he lied.

"Liar." Trevor stated. "Dean you need to get some sleep…"

"Trevor leave it. I'll sleep when she wakes up." Dean snapped.

"Dean I know you don't want to hear this but Trevor's right. You're no use to Katie like this. Look how about you and me head back to the motel, we need to check out anyways and we can find a motel near here and catch a couple of z's?" Sam suggested cautiously.

"No. I'm not leaving her." Dean snapped not even considering it.

"Dean, you gotta get some rest--"

"Sam--" Dean warned.

"No man shut up!" Sam snapped, taking the role of older brother. "Katie needs us, god know how long she might be here…you need to be strong and healthy for her so you we are going back to motel. Trev is gonna stay here and if there is any change what so ever he will call us, right!?" Sam continued.

"Yeah, course." Trevor replied straight away.

"…okay, but we're only going for a couple of hours and then we're coming straight back." Dean said reluctantly agreeing. "Back soon Katz." he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I got her." Trevor tried to reassure.

"Any change and you call me…" Dean said walking out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katz…" Trevor whispered sitting at her bedside. "Katie-Bear please you have to wake up…I need someone to laugh with when we find dad and he and Sam start bickering within the first hour…" he smiled reaching out for her hand.

It had been five hours since Dean and Sam had gone back to the motel to check out and move to a motel closer to the hospital. Trevor just assumed that Sam had gotten Dean to go asleep and didn't want to wake him.

"Anything?" Sam asked walking in to the room.

"Nope." Trevor said wiping his eyes. "What took so long?"

"I wanted to let him sleep 'cause who knows when we'll get him to sleep again. He's not too happy though." Sam replied.

"I can imagine. Where is he?" Trevor asked.

"Parking." Sam replied.

"I hate seeing her like this. It's just like North Carolina."

"Was she this bad then too?" Sam inquired.

"Yes and no. She was all bruised like she is now but she wasn't unconscious like this and it's freaking me out….which is probably why she won't wake up, 'cause she like to see me suffer" he smiled.

"Dean called dad." Sam stated.

"Did he answer?" Trevor asked with hope in his voice.

"What do you think?" Sam replied.

"I swear I don't get that man…." Trevor began to Sam's shock because when it came to their father Trevor was an obedient little soldier like Dean whereas Katie was more like him, questioning every order their father gave them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean he talks about how he wants to protect us…but how is taking off without a word to anyone and leaving us with no way of reaching him gonna protect us? His frigging voicemail isn't even activated…so how the hell are we suppose to get in touch when we need him like now?"

"Well actually his voicemail is activated now. When Dean rang he got through to it." Sam stated.

"What did he say on it?" Trevor asked surprised by this revelation.

"Just that if it's an emergency to call Dean and he gave Dean's number." Sam replied.

"Oh that's a great help." Trevor snapped sarcastically. "Sammy what do we do if she doesn't wake up?" he asked with tears in eyes.

"Don't think that way Trev, she will. You gotta believe that." Sam reassured.

"Yeah…it's just ironic I'm usually wishing for her to shut up and now I'm wishing for her to say just one word, any word to tell me she's okay."

"Yeah, me too." Sam smiled sitting across from him, grabbing Katie's other hand. "Trev…did you recognise that guy in the picture?" he asked cautiously.

"…yeah." Trevor replied shamefully.

"Who is he? Did he do this?" Sam snapped.

"His…uh…his name is Jeremy, he's a guy she went out with back in Philly… and she said that he was trouble. He saw her in town yesterday and…he…uh…chased her out of the diner." Trevor retorted.

"What? Why didn't you tell us about this?!... " Sam snapped kind of angry at Trevor for keeping it to himself.

"Don't snap at me…this is not my fault…" Trevor snapped back.

"Whoa…what's going on here?" Dean snapped walking into the room.

"Oh just that Trevor knows who did this to Katie…and that this same guy chased her out a diner yesterday." Sam snapped.

"What?" Dean yelled walking over to Trevor. "You know who did this to her?"

"Look all I know is that his name is Jeremy and that Katie use to go out with him back in Philly….and that he got her in some trouble that dad knew about." Trevor stated.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Dean snapped.

"I don't know!" Trevor shouted. "I just told you everything I know! I was handling it."

"Obviously not!" Dean stated matter of fact. "Some guy chases my baby sister out of a diner…you don't handle it…you come to me and I'll handle it!"

"Trevor, I can't believe you didn't tell us this!" Sam said with disappointment.

"How long have you known about this Jeremy guy?" Dean shouted again with a little more anger in his voice.

"About six hours." Trevor retorted coldly.

"Don't bullshit me Trevor John Winchester!" Dean yelled.

"Oh so now you're full name-ing me!?" Trevor mocked.

"Trevor…" Dean growled.

"…could you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here." Katie whispered groggily.

"Katie?" they said in unison shocked that she was awake.

"No it's the virgin Mary…who do you think it is!?" Katie snapped as she tried to sit up, immediately regretting it.

"Whoa, whoa…take it easy." Dean said trying to lie her back down.

"Katz, how you feeling?" Sam asked gently.

"Like someone hit me over the head with a cement block." Katie smiled. "My head's killing me."

"I'll go get a nurse or doctor or something." Trevor said leaving the room.

"You gave us a fright there Katie-Bear." Dean said sitting in the chair Trevor had been sitting in.

"I gave myself a fright." Katie replied.

"So…wanna tell us what happened?" Dean asked.

"Not really." Katie smiled back hoping he would drop it but knowing he wouldn't.

"Katz…" Dean began but was interrupted by the overly friendly nurse who walked in with Trevor.

"Well now how are we doing?" she smiled walking over to check Katie's pulse and see how she was doing. "How are you feeling Kathryn?"

"It's Katie…and I'm fine except for my headache." Katie replied.

"We can give you something for that, Kathryn" the nurse replied.

"Please…call me Katie." Katie half growled. She hated when people called her Kathryn as it was usually a sign that she was in trouble.

"Okay…" the nurse replied half reluctantly. She was one of those people who refused to use nicknames. "I'm gonna page the doctor to check up with you and hopefully you should be able to go home in a few days" she smiled.

"Do you know how long the doctor will be?" Sam asked stopping her as she walked out the door.

"…uh…he should be down in the next hour…Samuel." she smiled back.

"Uh…thanks." Sam smiled back awkwardly he had never really been called Samuel.

"That's good news, eh?" Trevor smiled.

"No thanks to you." Dean snapped.

"What?" Trevor asked shocked by his brother's reaction.

"You heard me." Dean snapped coldly. "If you had come to us this would have never happened."

"Dean!?" Sam said he too was shocked at how cruel Dean was been, yeah he agreed that Trevor should have come to them but the only person he blamed was Jeremy.

"That's not fair Dean." Trevor argued hurt by Dean's statement.

"Dean this is not Trev's fault." Katie stated sitting up. "This is my fault…all my fault."

"How's it your fault?" Sam asked.

"…Jeremy was just getting even…" Katie stated in a low voice.

"Getting even? What are you talking about?" Dean inquired.

"…I'm…uh…getting really tired. Can we talk about this later!?" Katie said lying back down and turning on her side.

"Katie…c'mon talk to us. What do you mean he was getting even?" Dean asked he wasn't giving up until he got a straight answer from her.

"Dean, leave it. She'll tell us later…won't you Katie." Sam said to which she nodded. "You get some rest Katie-Bear." he said giving her a kiss.

"See you later Katz…" Trevor smiled and waved from the end of the bed.

"Yeah Katie-Bear, rest up." Dean said giving her a kiss too. "We're gonna wait outside for the doc and when he gives you the all clear we'll need to take off 'cause it won't be long before the cops figure out that the names we gave were fake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor took two and a half hours to get to her but Katie didn't mind as it meant she didn't have to answer her brother's questions. When he finally came down to her he sent her for a CT to see if her inter-cranial swelling had gone. She was now back in her room with her brothers, watching T.V. Dean was dying to interrogate her but Sam had told him not to say anything until they were back at the motel.

"Well Miss Hammett…" the doctor smiled as he entered the room. "…your inter-cranial swelling has decreased significantly and is pretty much all gone. You're cuts and bruises are healing nicely. They'll probably take a few weeks. Sam goes for your ribs. All in all you're a lucky girl. I'm gonna recommend that you stay in hospital for few days for some extra observation."

"Thanks doc." Dean said standing up to shake his hand.

"Have you any dizziness? Head aches?" the doctor asked.

"Nope. Was a bit dizzy when I woke up but it went away as soon as I got my bearings and had a headache but the painkiller the nurse gave me worked and it's gone." Katie replied.

"That's good. Here's a prescription for painkillers that you can get in the hospital pharmacy that will help if a headache comes back they should ease off within the next few days." The doctor said tearing off the prescription. "If you have any more questions you can get a nurse to page me." he smiled. "I'll be seeing you later Katie."

"Yeah…thanks doc." she waved.

"Okay Katz, how you feeling?" Dean asked eager to get out of the hospital.

"Good." Katie replied.

"Good enough to get out of here?" Trevor asked.

"…yeah, I suppose." she replied reluctantly, she was happy to leave but she knew the interrogation was about to begin.

"Alright, great." Sam said getting up. "Katie you get dressed, Trev will wait outside and me and Dean will pull the car round front."

The three of them left the room to allow her to get changed.

"Now we're gonna find out what the hell happened…and then I'm gonna find that Jeremy guy…" Dean said as he and Sam headed out through the exit.

"Dean…take it easy on her. I know you wanna find out who did this and so do I but you know as well as I do that if we pressure her too much she'll just get all defensive." Sam stated.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Dean snapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled up outside their new motel room which was ten minutes from the hospital. Katie was surprised he hadn't asked any questions about Jeremy yet. She limped out of the Impala linking Trevor. Her whole body ached with every step.

"You okay Katz?" Trevor asked. He could feel her grab his arm tighter with the pain.

"Yeah…just in pain when I…walk…breath…and talk…" she smiled.

"C'mon…lets get you inside." Trevor said leading the way.

"So Katie…tell us what happened." Dean ordered after Trevor had gotten her comfortable. He had decided to stop asking as he knew that was getting him nowhere.

"Dean-" Sam warned.

"No it's okay." Katie said. "I'll tell you…but please remain seated and remember to save your questions 'til the end of the story." she joked.

"Katie-" Dean said not appreciating her flimsy attitude.

Sam and Trevor sat on the opposite bed to Katie while Dean sat at the end of the bed she was sitting on.

"Okay…" Katie began taking a deep breath to brace her self. She really didn't want to tell them this story. "…Jeremy was my boyfriend in Philly. I had just broken up with Danny and I had no one to talk to…'cause you two and dad had gone on a hunt and Sammy was in Stanford…and Jeremy was just…kind of there…I knew him from school 'cause his brother was a senior."

"Katie…" Sam interrupted with puppy dog eyes. "…you could have called me or…visited."

"I did." Katie snapped immediately regretting it as she had never told any of her brothers that she had attempted to visit Sam in Stanford.

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah…but I chickened out before I even got there…" Katie replied.

"How did you even get there…or almost get there?" Trevor asked.

"I flew over and then I…uh…stole a car 'cause I didn't have enough money for a cab." she smiled.

Dean smiled with pride but quickly stopped as this wasn't an appropriate 'that's my girl' moment. "So Jeremy?..."

"I bumped into Jeremy on my way back. I had seen him around but I had never spoken to him before. I told him my name was Grace Baker…'cause for once I didn't want to be Katie Winchester…I wanted to be someone else…someone normal." Katie said with a sad tone.

"I didn't know you felt that way Katz." Trevor said.

"I never told you so how could you. Anyway…he was nice and he listened to me bitch…but that was just his MO. He has this way of manipulating people." Katie said staring down at the bed.

"Katie what did he do?" Dean asked concerned by her tone.

"Jeremy's a drug dealer and…he had a lot of money and he would buy me gifts and flatter me. He seemed so nice…at first…" Katie continued lowering her voice.

"What do you mean at first? Katie what happened?" Dean snapped he wanted the short version of the story that would tell him where to find this Jeremy kid so he could beat the crap out of him.

"Dean, please. Do you want me to tell you or not?" Katie snapped back.

"Yeah, Katz keep going. Ignore him." Trevor said.

"Okay…When Jeremy got angry…he got mean and he usually took it out on me…he use to…uh…hit me…and the first time I walked away…I told him it was over but he was so sorry…he was literally crying…saying he was sorry…he'd never do it again…so I took him back…and then it happened again…and again…and I didn't do anything about it 'cause he'd threaten to kill me…and I didn't know what to do." Katie cried, tears coming down her face.

She could see Sam give her his puppy dog eyes and Dean was both upset and angry but he was doing his best to bit his lip. Trevor moved over and sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"…he…uh…would hit me where people wouldn't see…you know arms…chest…and stomach. One day dad found out-" Katie continued.

"What, dad knew?" Dean asked. He knew his father didn't tell him everything but he thought he would have told him about something like this.

"Yeah…he…uh…went ballistic." she laughed as ballistic was putting it mildly. "…do you remember when you were on that hunt and dad came back to check up on me, like a week before ye came back. You know his usual deal, sneak in when I was asleep check I was still breathing, and then write a note saying he'd been and that he'd call later. Well he saw the bruises on my arms and he freaked. At first he thought I had been on a hunt by myself but then he noticed how I flinched when I got a call from Jeremy…and he asked me if Jeremy had done it and…you know dad…he always knows when I'm lying…"

"So what did he do?" Dean asked softly.

"I didn't really know until I saw Jeremy again, dad had ordered me to stay in the motel and said that he was going to handle it…he came back an hour later told me to get my things together 'cause he was taken me to Pastor Jim's. On the way he made me promise not to tell you guys as it was best if we just kept it between us…and I did. When Jeremy was…uh…beating me, he told me what dad had done…" Katie said looking at her brothers and seeing the distraught look on their faces.

"What had he done?" Trevor asked tightening his grip on her.

"Jeremy said that…dad…uh…went over to his house and beat him up…knocking him unconscious. Then…dad…uh…found all the drugs he was holding in the house…I had told him where to find them…and he put them into the room with Jeremy and then he call 911." Katie replied. "…Jeremy said that he was in hospital for ten days and that dad had broken his arm…and now he was facing drug charges…and that he could get up to seven years for possession or life for intent to sell…."

"So that's what you meant when you said that he was getting even." Sam guessed.

Katie just nodded her head and burst into tears. Trevor held her as she sobbed. It felt so good to talk to her brothers about this but at the same time she felt guilty.

"Katz…ssshhh…it's okay. It's gonna be okay." Trevor comforted.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

"Katie…this is not your fault. You hear me." Dean stated firmly. "Come here…" he said opening his arms to her. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have been there for you."

"No, Dean…" Katie objected as she hugged him tightly.

"Katie, do you know where Jeremy is now?" Dean asked.

"No…but even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Dean it's over he got his revenge, I'm probably never going to see him again." Katie replied sitting back against the head board.

"Katie he could have killed you." Dean argued.

"Yeah…but he didn't. Please can we just leave it…Jeremy is more than likely going to jail. You going and beating him up now is pointless." Katie said wishing they could just forget what had happened.

"It's not pointless." Dean snapped. "He can't get away with this."

"Dean…how many times do I have to say it… He is not getting away with it. He is going to jail. So please Deano…just leave it." Katie pleaded.

"Katie-"

"Dean, leave it." Sam said interrupting him. "Okay, Katz you must be starving, huh?"

"Yeah, I am." Katie smiled.

"Good…at least you're getting your appetite back." Sam smiled back. "We'll go get you something." he said indicating to himself and Dean.

"Thanks."

"No problem kiddo…Trevor you stay here and watch the invalid." Sam joked as they walked to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trevor was taking care of Katie while Dean and Sam went for food. He was fussing around, fixing her pillow and making sure she was comfortable. He was even letting her take charge of the remote control which for him was a huge thing.

"Trev…" Katie said sitting up and facing him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Katz you don't have to apologise…" Trevor said cutting her off.

"No Trev…I broke our pact…and I'm sorry." Katie cried.

They had made a pact, years ago to always tell each other the truth no matter how bad. They made this pact because they were sick of their father and brothers keeping secrets from them and telling them half truths.

"Katz, it's okay. I understand why you didn't. I wasn't there for you…and I'm sorry. Dad was letting me go on hunts and was trusting me…and I got so wrapped up in it that I forgot that dad wasn't involving you and that you were been left behind…been left alone…" Trevor replied.

"That wasn't your fault. Dad made you…" Katie stated. "Look we're even. How 'bout we renew our pact?" she joked.

"Ha…yeah." Trevor laughed. "…but…uh…one more thing…I'm the one who lost your ipod a couple of months ago, I think I left it in the motel we were staying at…." he smiled. "…now we can renew it."

"I knew it! You liar…I had to save up for ages to buy a new one." Katie said giving him a dig in the arm.

"Ha…yeah…sorry about that." Trevor smiled. "Okay…I pinky promise to tell you everything." he said holding out his baby finger.

They were interrupted by Dean and Sam who came back from McDonalds with a feast for Katie. They didn't know what to get her so they got her a mix of different meals.

"Food…yum!" Katie shouted as she went about getting up. "…okay…no…ouch, ouch!"

"Jeez, Katie-Bear stay put!" Dean ordered. "You're gonna bust your stitches." he stated bringing the food over to her.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"So how you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Good…now that my food is here…" she replied with a mouth full of food.

"Where's my food?" Trevor asked looking into the empty bag shocked.

"We're you badly beaten??" Dean asked rhetorically. "No…I didn't think so…Get your own food."

"That hurt bro…really that hit the heart." Trevor mocked grabbing his chest.

"Look we need to get out of here asap." Sam stated.

"Yeah, Sammy's right. The doctor has probably told the cops that we're gone…" Dean said agreeing with Sam. "Trev, give me a hand loading the car…we'll need to get some supplies to tie us over for a while, 'til we know where we're going at least."

Dean and Trevor left the motel room leaving Sam and Katie alone. Katie was stuffing her face, it had felt like weeks since she had had a good meal.

"Whoa slow down there, you'll give yourself indigestion." Sam laughed. "Katie…you know when you said that he almost came to visit me in Stanford!? That wasn't true, was it?"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Katie…I saw you. At the time I thought maybe it was someone who looked like you 'cause you didn't answer when I called…but know I know it was you…" Sam stated, seeing he was right by the look in her eyes. "Why didn't you come over to me and talk to me? Why did you come all that way just to leave again?"

"…'cause you looked happy and I didn't want to ruin it." Katie replied putting down the food.

"Ruin it? Katie how could you have ruined it?" Sam asked moving closer to her.

"Sammy if I'd have went over and said that my boyfriend was beating me and that I was scared and that I was all alone because dad and the boys were on a hunt you would have either felt guilty for leaving and putting me in that situation or else you would have gotten into another blow up with dad…either way you wouldn't have been able to stay in college." Katie stated.

"Katie-"

"No Sam, I know you…and if I had went over to you that day, then you would have dropped out of college and ruined everything with Jess…Do you remember what you said to me before you went to Stanford?" Katie asked.

"No."

"You said that all I had to do was ask you not to go and you wouldn't." Katie retorted. "…and I said that I wanted you to go because it-"

"-gave you hope that hunting didn't have to be your life." Sam said finishing her sentence. "I remember."

"Yeah." Katie smiled with a tear in her eye. "When I went to visit you in Stanford I did go to get you to come back but I saw how happy you were and how you finally got the normal life you wanted…and I wasn't going to spoil it for you."

"Katie, you still should have-"

"Yeah I know but it was okay because a couple of days after that dad came back and…rescued me…I suppose you could say." Katie reassured. "…and for the record, I think Jessica really loved you…I could see it in the way she looked at you."

"Thanks." Sam smiled, with tears now in his eyes. He knew Jessica loved him but hearing this from his sister who didn't really know her wiped any doubt he may have had right out of his mind.

After fifteen minutes Katie had cleared most of the food they had brought back for her, with the help of Trevor.

"Alright, Katz you okay to travel or do you wanna stay here and rest up?" Sam asked.

"I want to put this place in the rear view of the Impala and forget that we ever came here." she stated.

"Well alright then…let's get the hell outta here." Dean said happy that she was as eager to get out as he was. "I say we head to Pastor Jim's and allow Katie to recuperate then go find another evil son-of-a-bitch to waste."

"Sounds like a plan." Trevor smiled.

"Trev, you help her to the car and take some of these pillows…" Sam ordered as he packed his bag.

"Her? I have a name you know." Katie snapped.

"Oh so sorry…" Sam mocked. "Trev will you help KATIE to the car."

"That's more like it." Katie smiled.

Trevor helped Katie out of the room; she wasn't in as much pain as before and was able to walk a lot better, mainly because the painkillers the doctor had prescribed had kicked in.

"You really look like crap Katz…" Trevor said looking at her bruised, still a little swollen face.

"Thanks Trev, flatter me why don't you." Katie laughed.

"Just telling you the truth." he smiled back.

Dean and Sam locked up the room, checking to make sure they hadn't left anything that would ID them.

"Okay let's get the hell out of here…" Dean said turning the key in the ignition and taking off to Blue Oyster Cult's 'I'm Burning For You'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading…hope you enjoyed it. Now tell me what you thought…the good, the bad and the ugly…(hopefully not much of the last two! :-D)


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n:** I know it's been a while since I updated this story; I went through some major writers block. I think I'm out of it now but you'll be the deciders. I hope people haven't lost interest in the story and the characters. I've added a new one that I hope you will like. So please let me know what you think as I always love hearing what people think of my chapter good or bad. So enjoy and Happy Christmas, as it is Christmas day here in Ireland at the moment.

Tnx…

IrishEyes2K8

X

**A gas station in the middle of nowhere… **

"Where's Katie?" Dean asked when he saw Trevor walk into the gas station alone. "Did you leave her alone; I thought I told you to take care of her."

"Dude, relax." Trevor replied walking towards the fridge to grab a drink. "She's fine. She's still asleep in the back of the car."

"Don't tell me to relax." Dean snapped. "The last time I told you to take care of her she ended up beaten in an airport toilet."

"Whoa…too soon bro." Trevor replied half offended by Dean's statement.

"Dean back up a bit." Sam interrupted. "Look she's fine…" he said pointing out the window at the car. "…we can't watch her every minute of the day."

"So how far 'til we get to Pastor Jim's?" Trevor asked as he paid for his drink and some treats for Katie.

"We're not going to Pastor Jim's anymore" Sam replied.

"What? Why not?" Trevor asked surprised.

"C'mon, let's wake Katie and I can tell you both, save me having to say it twice." Dean said as he led the way back to the Impala.

"Don't tell me dad had a falling out with him too." Trevor smiled as he followed his brothers.

"WAKE UP KATZ!" Trevor shouted as he banged on the car roof.

"WHA-" Katie yelled as she jerked up. "Oww…owwyy…ouch!" she cried when the painful effect of her sudden movement kicked in.

"Trevor-" Dean growled at his younger brother.

"Katie-Bear, you k?" Sam asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah…fine…just hurts when I breath. You know same old same old." Katie smiled.

"Here Katz…" Trevor said handing her a bag of jellies. "…have some breakfast."

"Oh how I love our traditional Winchester breakfasts." Katie joked.

"Nothing like tradition." Dean smiled joining in with the banter.

"Okay Katz…" Sam began getting serious. "We're not heading to Pastor Jim's anymore."

"Don't tell me dad had a falling out with him too." Katie replied.

"What is with the both of you…?" Dean snapped turning to his younger siblings in the back. "Dad isn't that bad." He said jumping to his father's defence.

"Well no it's not because they had a falling out…" Sam stated trying to divert away from a possible fight. "It's because Pastor Jim is on a mission."

"Like mission impossible." Katie smiled sarcastically.

"Haha…yeah…the name's Jim…Pastor Jim." Trevor joked arching his left eye brow. "Licensed… to spread the faith."

"Okay quit it you two." Dean said trying to keep a straight face.

"So what are we going to do now?" Trevor enquired.

"Um…I don't really know." Dean replied. "Katz it's gonna take you at least two weeks to recover so our only real option is to hold up in a motel for the next couple of weeks."

"What about Bobby?" Sam suggested.

"Uh…I don't know." Dean replied hesitantly.

"Dean we can't waste the next two weeks…the trail for dad is already going cold, think how it's going to be after a couple of weeks of doing nothing." Katie argued.

"Katz, I don't know. I kind of agree with Dean." Trevor said siding with his elder brother.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked confused, he didn't know why they were been so hesitant. Bobby was like a second father to them.

"Well Sammy…" Katie smiled with a deep breath. "You know the way me and Trev were asking if dad had had a falling out with Pastor Jim…well that's because he had one with Bobby as well as a few others."

"What about?" Sam asked he couldn't believe this. Bobby was one of John's oldest friends.

"I can't even remember." Trevor answer.

"I think we should go to Bobby's 'cause like I said we can't waste the next few weeks." Katie said putting her opinion out there. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, I agree." He replied turning to his sister. "Look what ever dad and Bobby were fighting over, that's between them."

"Yeah…but do we want to risk it?" Trevor asked. "I mean I know this is Bobby but if he hears the Impala…"

"Yeah I'm with Trev on this one." Dean said voicing his own opinions.

"Okay…well two against two…there is only one mature way to solve this." Katie said holding out her fist in the palm of her hand.

Dean smiled and did the same.

"On three" he said. "One, two, three…" he counted making a scissors after three.

Katie smiled Dean was a creature of habit, especially when it came to rock, paper, scissors. "Dude, always with the scissors."

"Damn!" Dean growled. "C'mon, two out of three."

"No." Katie snapped. "Let's just try Bobby. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Okay but you're going in first 'cause the last time we were there Bobby pulled a shot gun on us." Trevor stated.

"Correction…he pulled a gun on dad…" Katie smiled. "We just happened to be there."

"I don't know about this." Dean said getting out of the car at Bobby's. Sam and Katie were already at the door while Trevor and Dean were stalling.

"Look we're hear now." Sam reasoned.

"C'mon…" Katie snapped running back to them. "Move it."

Sam knocked on the door, Katie standing beside him and the other two behind them. He was beginning to get nervous after what Dean and Trevor had told him about Bobby and their dad's fight.

"Can I help you?" a tall, brown haired young guy wearing a green baseball hat asked.

"Uh…is Bobby here?" Sam asked he was surprised to see someone else answer the door, as was his siblings. In the years he had known Bobby he had never known him to have anyone apart from them stay with him.

"Is there any thing I can help with?" the guy asked.

"No…uh…we need to speak to Bobby." Dean answered. "Look is he in?"

The guy paused for a moment and took a look at Katie, at her beaten face. His eyes suddenly light up like a switch had been turned on in his head.

"Wait, are you hunters?" he asked with a smile.

"What?" Dean asked stepping in front of Katie, getting closer to the guy.

Trevor and Katie looked at one another, was this is a trap or something?!

"Look its okay, I'm Jasper-" the guy answered holding out his hand and smiling at Katie. "-Singer, Bobby's nephew."

Jasper held out his hand for a few moments before realising that Dean wasn't gone shake it.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean snapped. He was beginning to worry, he didn't know Bobby had family.

"Look its okay I know all about hunters-" Jasper tried to explain before he was interrupted.

"Boy, would you quit asking people if they're hunters." Bobby shouted as he walked over to the door.

A wave of relief came over the Winchesters.

"Hey Bobby." Dean smiled.

"Dean-" Bobby smiled much to Dean's surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…can we come in?" Dean asked with a smile. He was relieved that Bobby seemed happy to see them.

"Boy you know you don't need to ask." Bobby replied signalling for them to come in.

Dean and Sam walked in together followed by Trevor and Katie. Katie was beginning to regret coming to Bobby's, she was ashamed at what had happened she didn't want to have to go through it all with Bobby. He was like a second father to her. Jasper followed Bobby and the Winchesters into the kitchen. He was staring at Katie's bruises Trevor saw this and stood in front of her to block him and shot him a look, telling him to quit gawking.

"It's good to see you kids-" Bobby beamed.

"Who are they?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yeah, Jasper this is Dean, Sam, Trevor and Katie Winchester." Bobby replied. "Their father is an old friend. Katie-" Bobby stopped for a minute after seeing her face. "Girl, what in the heck happened to you?"

"Uh…long story uncle Bobby." Katie replied quietly.

"Well then you better get comfortable then." Bobby said pointing to the kitchen table, indicating for them to sit down.

Katie just stared at the floor, she really didn't want to go through the whole story again.

"Okay-" Dean began, he could see she was struggling. "Katie got attacked by an old…uh…boyfriend."

"What?" Bobby asked confused. "As in human?"

"Yeah." Trevor replied. "We were in Pennsylvania working on a case when Katie bumped into her ex-boyfriend who…uh…use to beat her-"

"He use to beat you." Bobby growled angrily. "Did John know about this?"

"Who's John?" Jasper interrupted but got no answer.

"Yeah that's why Jeremy beat me again." Katie answered.

"When dad found out he went crazy, beat the crap out of the guy and got him arrested on drug charges." Sam said helping her.

"I'm surprised your daddy let him live." Bobby said walking over to the fridge and grabbing three beers for himself, Dean and Sam.

"Yeah." Dean agreed taking the beer from Bobby. "If I'd have known I would have ripped his lungs out."

"Dean." Katie mumbled.

"No Katz." Dean retorted. "After what he did to you…he was lucky I didn't know."

"Same for me." Trevor stated firmly.

"So how bad are ya?" Bobby asked.

"I'm getting better." Katie smiled.

"She has three broken ribs, had to get ten stitches and had internal bleeding, bruising all over her body, all 'cause of that bastard." Dean snapped.

"Jeez…" Bobby said sitting down beside them. "What about John, has he gone after this Jeremy guy or something?"

"That's kinda why we're here." Sam said letting out a smile. "Dad's missing."

"What do you meaning missing?" Bobby inquired.

"We haven't seen him since October." Trevor stated.

"He was working this gig in Cali and he just seemed to bail in the middle of it." Dean said taking a drink.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner, boy?" Bobby snapped.

"Well…you and dad had that massive fight…" Dean began before he was cut off.

"That don't mean I stopped caring you iijit." Bobby barked.

"Bobby you pulled a shot gun on him." Dean protested with a smile.

"What can I say John has that effect on people." Bobby smiled.

"You cocked the shot gun an all." Trevor smirked.

"Yeah well that's all in the past." Bobby replied. "So what can I do? I haven't heard from John in years."

"Yeah, no one has heard from him since he disappeared." Sam stated. "We just kind of need a favour."

"Anything, kid." Bobby answered firmly.

"Can Katie stay here for a couple of weeks, while she get's better. She's not fit enough to hunt and we need to stay going 'cause the trail for dad has been getting colder everyday." Dean asked.

"Of course." Bobby replied with out hesitation.

"Wait so she going to be staying here too?" Jasper smiled.

"You better take that grin off your face." Dean growled.

Jasper quickly looked away after hearing the tone in Dean's voice, his face as red as a tomato. Bobby and Trevor started laughing at his reaction.

"Okay, you boys are gonna stay here tonight too." Bobby said as he walked to the opposite side of the kitchen. "I'll order in some food."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam smiled.

* * *

"So how you really coping with everything?" Bobby asked Dean, handing him another beer and sitting across from him at the table.

They had told Bobby the whole story about the last few months with their dad going missing and what had happened to Sam's girlfriend, which was hard for Sam to go through.

Everyone else was in the living room watching T.V. while Dean and Bobby were in the kitchen.

"I'm okay Bobby-" Dean replied unconvincingly.

"This is me you're talking to kid." Bobby snapped.

"Ha, yeah…" Dean smiled he should have known Bobby would see through his lies. "I'm…I'm just worried Bobby. I know dad has disappeared before but it's never been this long."

"I don't know what John's playing at but I'm sure he's okay." Bobby said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah I know he is. When Katie was unconscious I rang him and it went to voicemail whereas before it would just ring out. After what happened to Katz…I just want to find him. I feel like something is happening Bobby." Dean confessed.

"What do you mean boy?" Bobby asked.

"With what happened to Sammy's girlfriend…" Dean began, but lowered his voice because he didn't want to alarm his siblings. "The Demon showing up after twenty years and dad just disappearing…it has to be connected."

"Yeah I'm not really a believer in coincident either." Bobby stated. "But the best thing you can do kid, is to just focus on finding your daddy. He more than likely has all the answers."

"Yeah, pity he's not big on sharing." Dean half smiled as he took a swig of beer.

Katie walked into the room and could feel the tension. She knew they had been talking about their dad but she chose not to stir it up again.

"So…" she began sitting next to her brother. "What are the rules for the next couple of weeks?"

"Well…" Bobby grinned which made Katie nervous. "So Jasper, my nephew-"

"You mean the iijit." Katie smiled, impersonating Bobby.

Dean started laughing but he tried to cover it up.

"Yes the iijit." Bobby snapped with a slight smile. "Well he's my sister's boy; she died about a year ago…"

"Oh Uncle Bobby, I'm so sorry." Katie sympathised.

"Yeah Bobby I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dean asked.

"Just didn't come up." Bobby replied quietly.

"Was it something supernatural?" Dean and Katie scarily asked in unison.

"No, she had a long battle with cancer." Bobby said with sadness. "Anyway in her will she left Jasper with me, I don't know why but she did. It was one of her last wishes. So now I'm trying to teach him about hunting but I swear sometimes I wanna kill the boy."

"Ha, so what can we do?" Katie laughed.

"You are going to help me train him." Bobby smirked as he got up and walked over to the sink.

"Whoa,whoa…WHOA!" Katie protested. "I'm not doing that."

"Doing what?" Trevor asked as he, Sam and Jasper entered the kitchen.

"Bobby wants me to help train Jasper." Katie snapped.

"What?" Trevor laughed.

"You want her to train me?" Jasper asked with a sceptical tone.

"Her? What's that suppose to mean?" Katie barked turning to him and standing up.

Sam, Dean and Trevor exchanged 'uh-oh' looks and put their heads down. Trevor and Sam quickly moved away from Jasper and out of the firing line.

"Uh-oh." Trevor joked taking Katie's seat beside Dean.

"I…uh…what I…uh…meant to…uh.…" Jasper squirmed.

"What's wrong with the idea of me training you, huh?" Katie asked moving closer to him.

"Don't answer, don't answer." Dean whispered jokingly with his brothers.

"I…uh…just thought with you…uh…been a girl-" Jasper replied but the second he finished he wish he hadn't. "You're gonna hurt me aren't you!?"

"Oh god." Sam muttered under his breath.

"Kid put down the shovel." Dean smiled quietly.

"Who's bringing the popcorn?" Trevor joked sitting back to enjoy the 'show'.

"You think because I'm a girl I can't be a good hunter?" Katie snapped, this time without a response from Jasper. "I've been living this life for fourteen years. I was raised a hunter. Ask me to make a French plait I'm not gonna be able. Or ask me to put liquid eye-liner on, I'll probably end up doing damage but ask me to recite flawless Latin, no problem. Ask me to take apart and reassemble a gun, I can do it in my sleep."

"Okay…okay…I get it." Jasper said trying to back away from her.

"No you don't get it. I know more about demons and ghosts and seriously evil sons-a-bitches, than I know about fairytales." Katie growled getting up in his face.

"Okay, separate." Bobby said getting between them.

"Aw c'mon Bobby it was just getting good." Trevor complained.

"Look Katie I need your help." Bobby said turning to the youngest Winchester. "It's either this or go to school for the two weeks."

"Oh come on that's my choice-school or teach chuckles?" Katie whined giving Bobby her puppy dogs.

"Chuckles?" Jasper questioned.

"Kid seriously shut up." Dean said not understanding how he had not learned his lesson.

"Katie it'll just be a couple of hours a day." Bobby reassured. "He's a junior so he goes to school."

"Fine." Katie replied through grinded teeth.

* * *

"Katz get up." Dean shouted up Bobby's stairs.

Himself, Sam and Trevor were taking off. Sam had found a possible job for them.

"Dude, its 7am…" Katie whined as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"We're taking off Katz." Sam smiled up at her.

"Okay I needed to be woken for this, why?" Katie snapped back, she was never really a morning person.

"That hurts sis." Trevor joked.

"Build a bridge and get over it." Katie snapped again.

"Okay c'mon stop you two." Dean smiled getting between them. "Okay Katz, go with Trev and make sure the trunks packed."

"Fine." Katie said grinding her teeth as she and Trevor walked out to the yard.

"Bobby-" Dean began making sure they were gone. "Will you keep an eye on Katie, I know I don't need to ask but with everything that's happened lately, I'm afraid she might not be handling it all as well as she wants us to think."

"Yeah sure thing boy." Bobby reassured.

"Okay everything is packed…" Katie said as walked back into the kitchen. "…which you already knew. So what's this job?"

"Uh...a man was found with his eyes gauged out." Sam replied. "Might be nothing but thought we should check it out anyways."

"Alrighty then, ready to take off?" Dean asked turning to his two younger brothers.

"Yeah." They both replied in unison.

They all walked out to the Impala, Jasper had now joined them.

"Katz, behave okay!?" Dean said walking over to her.

"Don't I always!?" She cheekily smiled at him.

"Yeah, right." He smiled back sarcastically.

"Ha yeah, how 'bout I try." Katie joked. "Be careful." She continued ordering her brothers.

"Always." Dean replied giving her a kiss on the head.

"Okay see you soon, Katie-Bear." Sam said giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I'll call you later." Trevor said giving her a hug as well.

The three of them got into the car and took off, Highway to Hell blasting out of the speakers. Katie stood with Bobby and Jasper as she watched the car disappear into the dust from the road.

"Katie-Bear??" Jasper mocked.

"Oh god…It's gonna be a long couple of weeks." Katie muttered under her breath.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n:** So here's my next chapter. Sorry it's taken me a month to update I've been crazy busy. So I hope people are still interested in my story. I hope you enjoy and Happy New Year.

Tnx

IrishEyes2K8

X

* * *

**Bobby's house…**

Eight hours had passed since her brothers had left and Katie was missing them. Jasper had gone to school and even though Bobby had barely left her side all day, the familiar loneliness she use to feel when she was left on her own came flooding back. She was sitting at Bobby's desk in the middle of the living room, her face expressionless as she looked blankly at one of his demon books.

"Kid, you okay?" Bobby asked noticing how quiet she was.

"Yeah" she sighed. "…didn't think I'd miss them already. It's stupid I know…it's just…this is the first time…I haven't been with them since…" Katie mumbled as her eyes watered up.

"-the attack." Bobby said finishing her sentence as he sat on the desk.

"Yeah." Katie smiled as tears rolled down her face. "God I'm been such a baby."

"No your not girl."Bobby stated firmly. "What happened to you, what that kid did to you…crying is expected kid. I'd be worried if you didn't."

"Yeah but when it happened…I didn't feel like crying. I mean I did when I moved 'cause of the pain." Katie joked, a typical Dean move.

"That's 'cause your brothers were with you." Bobby said turning to her. "You feel safe around them."

"Yeah but…I've just never really noticed how safe I do feel around them…I took it for granted. And now-" Katie replied. "I'm afraid uncle Bobby and I don't know why."

"Katie-" Bobby said walking over to her and hugging her.

"I'm sorry uncle Bobby." She said wiping her tears away.

"Look Katie, honey your not afraid, your just panicking 'cause of what that kid did to you and you think that because he's still out there that he'll hurt you again and now with your brothers been on the road you think there is an even better chance of it happening." Bobby explained trying to calm her. "But kid I promise that's not gonna happen, not while I'm still breathing anyways."

"Thanks uncle Bobby." Katie smiled up at him as he hugged her tighter.

"Plus after Dean gave me the guys name, I called in a few favours and as it turns out Jeremy was in breech of his bail conditions, so he's probably back in jail right about now." Bobby smiled.

Katie smiled, this eased her mind. She didn't ask but she had a feeling that Jeremy hadn't broken any of his conditions but that one of Bobby's friends made it look that way. Bobby let go of Katie and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Call you brothers." He said. "They'll want to know how you are."

"Yeah, thanks again-" Katie began.

"Kid, quit thanking me there's no need." Bobby said as he headed out the door. "I'm gonna go work on the truck, needs a new fan belt."

Katie took a few minutes to just breathe. Her anxiety about Jeremy had been building up ever since the attack but Bobby had just wiped it all away, she felt calm again. She took out her phone and dialled Trevor's number.

"_Hello, city morgue you kill 'em we chill 'em."_ Trevor answered with a laugh.

"A little inappropriate dude" Katie joked. "So I'm guessing you're at the morgue!?"

"_How did you know?"_ Trevor replied sarcastically.

"Lucky guess." She smiled as she walked from Bobby's desk to the kitchen. "Are Dean and Sammy talking to the medical examiner?"

"_Yeah they've been in there for about fifteen minutes."_ Trevor replied. _"You okay Katz? You sound like you've been crying."_

She should have known to wait before calling as her brothers knew her too well.

"Yeah I'm okay Trev." She replied.

"_But were you crying?"_ he asked wanting an answer.

"Yeah-"

"_Was it that Jasper 'cause I'll give him a beating if-"_ Trevor ranted the big brother in him coming out.

"Trev, Trev calm down it wasn't Jasper. It's okay." Katie said trying to reassure him.

"_Well then what is it?"_ Trevor asked worried.

"Trev-" Katie began but stopped when she heard the door of the Impala creek, she knew there was two explanations, the first been that Trevor had gotten out of the car and the second been that Dean and Sam were back. She hoped it was the first because she knew they would interrogate her as to why she was crying but when she heard the door creek a second time she knew it was them.

"_What's going on?"_ she heard Dean ask Trevor.

"_Katie's been crying."_ Trevor replied.

"Trevor." Katie growled through the phone.

"_Is she okay?"_ Sam asked apprehensively.

"_What? Put her on speaker."_ Dean ordered.

Trevor did so and held the phone between the back and front seats of the Impala.

"_Katz what's going on?"_ Dean asked concerned.

"Dean it's nothing, I'm okay." Katie said trying to calm him.

"_Was it that Jasper, 'cause if it was I'll-" _Dean threatened.

"No, no, I already told Trev it's nothing to do with Jasper, he's been at school all day." Katie replied. "It's just I never realised how much I relied on all of you…"

"_What do you mean Katie-Bear?"_ Sam asked softly.

"Every since the…attack you've all been by my side and now that you're not…" Katie tried to explain, she could feel another crying session coming on. "I just never really noticed how much I rely on you to make me feel safe."

"_You want us to come back?"_ Dean asked.

"No it's fine. I have Bobby." She replied with a smile. "Plus he told me about Jeremy."

"_Ha, yeah a good up standing citizen reported him to the cops."_ Trevor laughed.

"_Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"_ Sam asked making sure she wasn't just saying it.

"_We're only like six hours away. If we leave now we could be back at Bobby's in five."_ Dean interrupted, thinking that they should go back and check on her.

"_-and with the way Dean drives that's more like three."_ Trevor joked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm fine." Katie promised. "Tell me about the case. Is there one?"

"_There better be, or else I'm down forty bucks for nothing."_ Dean barked.

"What?" Trevor and Katie asked in unison.

"_Nothing."_ Sam answered throwing Dean his 'grow up' eyes. _"We got to see the corpse-"_

"_For twenty bucks off my hard earned money."_ Dean muttered.

"_Hard earned?_ _You won it in a poker game." _Sam laughed.

"_So?"_ Dean barked. "_I still earned it."_

"Time out kids." Katie laughed through the phone.

"_Yeah listen to the voice."_ Trevor joked.

"_Okay, well we saw the body and the guys eyes had like completely liquefied. As in they were completely gone." _Sam stated.

"_Whoa…"_ Trevor paused. _"…that must have been so cool to see."_ he smiled.

"_It was dude"_ Dean grinned as he high fived his youngest brother.

Sam just looked at them in disgust.

"_What?"_ Dean and Trevor asked in unison, they didn't know what the problem was.

"What did the medical report say?" Katie asked, trying to get them back on track.

"_The medical report says it was a stroke." _Sam answered. _"But I've never known a stroke to 'liquefy' someone's eyes." _

"Okay so what's your next move?" Katie asked.

"_The police report-"_ Sam began as he took it out from his jacket pocket.

"_That cost another twenty bucks."_ Dean growled.

"_Oh, get over it."_ Sam barked back to his siblings shock. _"Anyway the police report said that the guy, Shoemaker was found by his daughter so I was thinking we should talk to her." _

"_Well the wakes today."_ Trevor said handing the paper up to his brothers.

"You can't go to the poor guys wake and interrogate his daughter." Katie snapped through the phone.

"_Why not?"_ Dean and Trevor asked in unison.

"_Katie's right man, it's insensitive. We should leave it a day or two."_ Sam said agreeing with his sister.

"_If we leave it for a day or two whatever this thing is, if it is a thing might have gone after someone else so we're going to the wake."_ Dean stated.

"Okay but Dean, be tactful." Katie said to Dean, as he had a habit of asking questions without thinking about how they sounded.

"_Me? I'm always tactful. Tact is my middle name."_ Dean smiled.

"No it's not, it's John." Katie laughed, putting him straight. "Just go easy on the girl, she just lost her father. Look guys I gotta go, Bobby's calling me. I'll talk to you later." She said when she saw Bobby waving her out.

"_Katz you sure you don't want us to come back?"_ Trevor shouted into the phone before she got the chance to hang up.

"Yeah Trev it's okay." Katie replied, she really wished she had waited to call them. "Guys I'm fine. Just solve the case and try and find dad and I'll be back on the road in a couple of weeks."

"_Okay but if you need us day or night just call and we'll head straight back to you. Okay? "_ Dean stated firmly.

"Yeah okay." Katie replied.

"_Seriously Katie listen to us. Whatever you're going through since the attack, we're here for you."_ Sam said sympathetically.

"Yeah, thanks. I better go." Katie said as she walked closer to the back door. "Call me later, after you've talked to the guy's daughters."

"_Yeah okay."_ Dean answered. _"Bye."_ They all said in unison.

"Hey Bobby, you want me for something?" Katie asked when she opened the back door.

"Sorry do this to you now but could you do me a favour? Could you pick Jasper up?" Bobby asked carefully. "The iijit missed his bus and I'm swamped here."

"Yeah sure Bobby." Katie reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks kid. You can take the red corolla." Bobby smiled throwing her the keys.

"K, back soon." Katie said as she walked to the car. "And tell Dean I said hi." She smiled back at him.

"Dean? What?" Bobby asked confused but soon realised what she meant when his phone started ringing. "Dean." He answered with a smile.

* * *

Katie pulled up outside Jasper's school and as she saw the kids start to come out the front door she panicked, she didn't want them staring at her bruises. She put her hand to her face and looked at the ground. She couldn't have looked more suspicious if she tried. She quickly looked in the glove compartment and was happy to see one of Bobby's old baseball hats and a pair of sunglasses. She grabbed them and put them on.

"Hey Katie." Jasper smiled as he hoped into the passenger seat.

"Jasper-" Katie jumped, he gave her a fright.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jasper apologised with a smile.

"It's okay." Katie smiled back as she turned the key in the ignition and took off.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, Katie had had enough. If she was going to help Bobby train him she was going to have to get to know him so they could at least be civil to each other.

"So…" she began. "Bobby said you've known about demons and hunting for about a year."

"Uh, yeah. He told me when I came to live with him after my mom died." Jasper replied as he starred down at the ground.

"Yeah, Bobby told me about that." Katie said wishing she had tried to get to know him with another question. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Jasper smiled as he looked over at her. "What about your mom, is she a hunter too?"

He could tell by the look on her face that it was a touchy subject.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Too personal…you don't…uh…have to answer." Jasper stuttered.

"No it's okay." Katie replied after a few seconds. "My…uh…my mom died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry." Jasper sympathised he knew what it was like to loose a mother.

"Don't be. I never got to know her." Katie replied sadly. "Wish I did…but-"

"Was it a demon?" Jasper asked cutting her off.

"Yeah." Katie replied bluntly.

"Is that how your family got into hunting?" Jasper questioned.

"Uh, yeah." Katie answered quietly.

Jasper could see that things were getting too personal for her so he decided a change of subject was needed.

"How come Bobby lets you drive the car and not me?!" he joked. "I mean I'm a guy and you're just a girl."

"Shut up." Katie laughed as she hit him in the arm, she could see he was trying to cheer her up.

"So when are we starting the training, Cappie?" Jasper smiled.

"Cappie?" Katie laughed.

"Yeah it's short for captain or would you prefer sergeant?" Jasper smirked.

"Ha okay I'll roll with it for a while." Katie tittered. "And training starts when we get back."

"What are we starting with?" Jasper asked eagerly.

"Well Uncle Bobby's gonna teach you about the mythology and I'm gonna show you the weapons." Katie replied with a smile, the weapons were always her favourite part.

"Cool." Jasper grinned.

As they pulled into Bobby's yard they were both laughing and joking much to Bobby's surprise.

"Did hell freeze over or something?" Bobby smiled. "It must have if you two are been civil to one another."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Katie smiled.

"Yeah Uncle Bobby I never knew you were a comedian." Jasper chimed in.

"So what did Dean say?" Katie asked knowing he had been freaking out about her.

"He was just worried." Bobby answered.

"I told him I was okay." Katie snapped. "I wish he would listen to me, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah you are…kid." Bobby smiled. "Look he's your big brother he's always gonna worry about you."

"I'm, uh, gonna go inside." Jasper said heading for the house, he wanted to get away in case Katie went off on one of her rants.

"Okay…so you told him that I was okay and now he's not worrying, as much?" Katie asked optimistically.

"Yeah…" Bobby replied.

"Good-" Katie smiled with relief.

"…but he didn't believe me so Trevor is on his way back." Bobby said as he turned to walk away.

"What?" Katie shouted. "I really didn't want that. I just had a stupid, soppy girlie moment. I am a girl, it comes with the gender." She took a deep breath and tried to explain to Booby why she didn't want Trevor coming back to take care of her. "After what you said and after talking to them I realised that I need this couple of weeks to myself, to get my nerve back."

"I know kid and I tried telling Dean that but he wasn't hearing it." Bobby explained. "This is more for him than it is for you."

"Yeah okay Uncle Bobby." Katie grudgingly agreed. "I'm gonna go in and get started with Jasper's 'training'. I think I'll start with shooting practice." She smiled deviously.

"Okay but remember he's the one who's learning so he should be doing most of the shooting." Bobby joked.

"Yeah, yeah kill joy." Katie laughed as she headed into the house.

When Katie walked into the house she saw Jasper lying on the couch with his laptop on lap.

"Jasper c'mon I'm going to teach you how to fire a handgun." Katie said shouting at him from the kitchen.

"Yes Captain." Jasper said jumping up and throwing the laptop back on the couch.

* * *

"So…how 'bout letting me take a few shots?" Jasper asked carefully. They had been out in Bobby's back field for an hour and he had only fired the gun five times.

"The last time you did you killed a bird." Katie snapped taking another shot.

"That was an accident." Jasper justified.

"Yeah well tell that to tweety….oh wait…" Katie smiled with sarcasm.

"Oh come on please." Jasper begged. "I am suppose to be the student."

"Fine." Katie said handing him the gun and taking a seat on a tree stump.

"Ha…thanks." Jasper laughed as he jumped up and took the gun from her and aimed it at the hand painted target.

"Whoa, wait." Katie shouted. "Lets try and hit the target this time…as they say 'there's a first time for everything.' But seeing your last shots I'm beginning to doubt it."

"Ease up a bit there is only so much insult a gorgeous young man can take." Jasper smiled.

"At least you're modest." Katie smirked. "Alright back to the shooting…put your hips and shoulders square of the target, hold the gun firmly and as high as possible in you hand."

"Okay…" Jasper said doing what she said.

"Good now just relax but at the same time maintain the tight grip, put your finger on the trigger and shoot." Katie explained.

Jasper did what she said and fired the gun five times, hitting the target on the fifth shot.

"Ha-ha Yes." Jasper shouted excitedly. "Did you see that? Did you?"

"Well done." Katie replied sincerely.

"That felt AWESOME!" Jasper yelled.

"Okay, okay calm down." Katie laughed. "Not to burst your bubble but hitting the target once in ten shots isn't gonna be good enough for Uncle Bobby's standards."

"Well it's good enough for my standards." Jasper grinned. "WOOHOO!!" he shouted as he did a celebration dance.

Katie burst out laughing at the sight of this. "C'mon lets leave the training for today, end on a high note. Plus Uncle Bobby wants me to get dinner. By get I mean pick up from the dinner." She smiled as she took the gun from him and unloaded it.

"Katie-" Jasper began taking a breath as he sat on the stump. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Katie joked but saw the serious look on his face. "Yeah Jas what is it?"

"Your dad, he's missing right!?" Jasper began cautiously. "Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know-" Katie replied with sadness. "Don't even know if he's still-" she stopped her self from before she said her worst fear out loud.

"Has he disappeared like this before?" Jasper asked again carefully, he knew he was pushing his luck.

"Yes and no." Katie answered. "He's disappeared before but never for this long. The thing about John Winchester is that he only tells you what he thinks you need to know."

"It must be hard." Jasper sympathised. "Not knowing where he is."

"Yeah…it is but I have my brothers." Katie said with a small smile.

"What's the deal with them?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?" Katie half snapped defensively.

"I don't mean anything by it I just mean that they seem very protective." Jasper stumbled, fearing there was going to be an argument. "Like psycho protective."

"Yeah well in this job you need people to have your back." Katie said sternly as she picked up all the equipment and headed back towards the house.

"Crap. No, I didn't mean psycho." Jasper rambled trying to explain.

Jasper knew he had gone too far and wished he hadn't, they were just beginning to get along with each other.

* * *

At around 7pm Katie heard a car pull into Bobby's yard and she knew who it was and hated that Dean had sent him back to baby-sit her. She got up from the table and stormed up to her room.

"Hey." Trevor greeted as he came through the door.

"Hey kid." Bobby replied as he walked over to the counter. "We saved you some food."

Jasper just gave him a slight wave. He was a little bit afraid of the Winchester boys.

"Thanks Bobby." Trevor said taking the food and sitting at the table. "I'm guessing by Katz's absence she's not happy Dean sent me back."

"How'd you guess, boy?" Bobby replied sarcastically.

"I'll let her calm a little and then I'll go talk to her." Trevor stated before he stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth.

"So the case in Nebraska, do they know what it is?" Bobby asked sitting across from him.

"Well…uh…when I was leaving Dean and Sam were…uh…going to go to the dead guys wake." Trevor replied while trying to chew his burger. "And while I was on the road Dean called me and said he thinks they're dealing with a Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary?" Jasper said shocked. "I thought that was just a legend."

"Boy have I taught you nothing." Bobby snapped at him. "Most legends are real. How do you think they get started?"

"Anyway-" Trevor interrupted. "Dean said that the guys younger daughter said Bloody Mary like an hour before the guys eyes like liquefied."

"But legend goes that the person who says it I the person who she goes after." Bobby stated.

"Yeah but there are so many differences in the legend, so many different stories so they're gonna see what they can dig up." Trevor replied. "Actually Bobby Dean asked if you could check and see if anyone in Toledo named Mary died suspiciously circumstances involving a Mirror!?"

"Yeah I'll get right on it kid." Bobby said getting up and walking to his desk in the living room.

"Thanks Bobby." Trevor smiled. "I guess I better go talk to Katz. This is gonna be fun." He said sarcastically getting up from the table.

* * *

Trevor opened the room door slightly and peered his head in. "Is it safe?" he joked.

"Yes" Katie snapped trying to hide her smile.

She was sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest. Trevor walked in and sat on the end of the bed.

"So-" Trevor began. "I think we need to have a 'DMC'"

"What?" Katie smiled in shock.

"A 'DMC', Deep Meaningful Conversation." Trevor replied proudly.

"Yeah I know what it means I'm just surprised that you do." Katie laughed.

"I'm down with the kids." Trevor smirked.

"Ha-sure Trev, what ever you say." Katie mocked.

"Seriously though Katz, what happened?" Trevor asked getting back on topic.

"Nothing." Katie replied trying to dismiss it.

"Katz c'mon." Trevor reasoned. "There was obviously something wrong."

"It's stupid and Dean shouldn't have sent you back." Katie snapped.

"C'mon it's me your talking to. We have no secrets." Trevor said trying to give her Sam's puppy dog eyes but failing.

"You look constipated." Katie mocked his attempt.

"Well you know what I'm trying to do." Trevor defended. "C'mon Katz talk to me."

"I…I just had like a stupid moment of panic." Katie said giving in and trying to explain.

"Panic?" Trevor interrupted.

"Yeah, after ye left and I was alone again…this wave of like fear and anxiety just came over me, it's hard to explain." Katie replied. "It's stupid I know-"

"No, it's not. After everything you've been through Katz it's far from stupid." Trevor stated firmly.

"Thanks Trev." Katie smiled. "And I'm sorry for storming out when you arrived it's just…I had gotten over my panic after talking to Bobby and after I called ye so I like…wanted to be able to prove to myself that I could stay by myself. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah I understand Katz." Trevor replied. "But Dean was worried so it was either me coming back or him."

"Yeah, I'm kinda happy to see you though." Katie admitted with a smile. At first she was pissed that Dean had sent him back but seeing him again gave her the sense of security and safety that she needed.

"Sorry could you repeat that? I think I miss heard you." Trevor joked.

"Shut up." Katie smiled hitting him with a pillow.

"Come here." Trevor said giving her a hug. "Let's give Dean a call."

"Thanks Trev." Katie replied.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review as I love getting them. For my next chapter I was thinking of skipping ahead a couple of episodes, please let me know if you think this is a good idea or not. Thanks again.


	10. Authors Note

Hi everyone.

I know sometimes a/n can be annoying but I need to ask a question. I've been working on my next chapter and it's the episode 'Home' but it's taking me a while, as you could probably guess seen as it's taking me two months to update, it's not because I forgot about the story, I promise. The reason its taking so long is because the episode is just so good that I'm afraid I'm ruining it so I stop then go back to it, then stop again and so on. And at the moment it's looking like it's probably going to be a long chapter. So I was wondering if you, the reader, want me to try and cut it down or would you mind it being a long chapter 'cause I know they can be annoying too!?

So if you could message me either by review or by PM I'd really appreciate it.

Also as you might notice I have changed my pen name to xXx-Young-and-Hopeless-xXx because I love the Good Charlotte song and cause I am young and hopeless

Tnx

xXx-Young-and-Hopeless-xXx

Niamh X


	11. Chapter 10

**a/n:** Okay so here is my next chapter and be warned it's really, really long. I want to thank everyone who replied to my panicked a/n about whether to cut this chap or not. I really appreciated all of your opinions. So thanks again. Xox

And another thing I know the next episode is 'Assylum' but I was think of doing the episode 'What Is And What Should Never Be' from season 2 because I love that episode and I feel there is a lot I can do with it because of the addition of Trevor and Katie. So let me know what you think if you think I should leave it in season two or not.

Anyway I hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think of it and my WIAWSNB episode idea.

Tnx

Niamh (xXx-Young-and-Hopeless-xXx)

p.s. You might notice that Dean is calling Katie things like kiddo and squirt and Kat, this is because I thought the nickname Katie-Bear was more something Sam would call her but again if you have an opinion on this let me know.

**Bobby's House…**

Katie was up in her room packing her bags, while she was happy to get back on the road with her brothers, she had come to know Bobby's as home. She had never really had her own room; she would always have to share with her brothers or father. Bobby had always made her feel at home, even when she was a child and her dad would be away on 'business', especially when Dean and Sam began going with him. While she always had Trevor sometimes it was nice to talk to Bobby as he had a knack for calming her down and putting her mind at ease when ever she had a bad dream about something happening to her father or brothers. She had forgotten just how much of an impact Bobby had made on her life. Spending the last three weeks with him had brought back all the good memories. She was going to miss him but she swore to herself that she wasn't going to loose contact with him again.

As she headed out the bedroom door she stopped and took one last look around the room, for the past three weeks this room had made her feel like a normal teenager. Which was a feeling she had never really experienced but she happily embraced it. However she was now ready to go back to her life on the road that was her normal.

Katie started smiling when she heard the familiar sound of the Impala pull into Bobby's yard. She was looking forward to seeing her brothers as it had been three weeks since she had seen Dean and Sam and two weeks since she saw Trevor, he stayed with her for a week but she convinced Dean that she was fine and didn't need a baby-sitter so Trevor rejoined him and Sam on the road. The sound that greeted her when she reached the top of the stairs was a sound she missed, the sound of her brothers joking and laughing in the kitchen with Bobby and Jasper. She practically ran down the stairs with excitement.

"Okay Dean, I know you've missed me and obviously I haven't been paying you enough attention but seriously you didn't have to become a killer. All you had to do was pick up the phone." Katie joked referring to the shape-shifter they had encounter in her absence.

"Look who's become a smart-ass" Dean smiled giving her a hug. "You all healed Ro?"

"Yep." Katie replied "Cuts and bruises gone…only scars remain."

"Well that's a…unique way to put it." Trevor grinned.

"Ha-yeah unique is the right word." Sam laughed. "You really okay, Katie-Bear?"

"Yeah Sammy I'm much better…I can breathe without pain." She replied walking over to him and giving him a hug. "Uncle Bobby's been taken care of me."

"Thanks for everything Bobby." Dean said turning to him.

"Kid no need to thank me. Ye're family." Bobby stated firmly.

"Thanks." Dean smiled. "Well we should get back on the road, find something to hunt."

"-and find our crazy father." Trevor said with a smile.

"Trevor." Dean warned. "Help Katie with her bags."

They all walked out to the Impala, Sam helped Trevor load Katie's bags into the trunk.

Katie turned to Bobby and gave him a hug. "I know I don't have to say this…but thank you Uncle Bobby"

"No problem kid." Bobby replied hugging her back. "I always got time for ye."

"Jas-" Katie smiled walking over to him. "I think I'm actually gonna miss you."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you calling me an idiot everyday Cappie, I've gotten use to it." Jasper joked.

"Ah yes I'm always good when it comes to building someone's self esteem." Katie laughed. "Seriously though Jas you've been great." She continued hugging him.

"Yeah…I know, I'm fantastic." Jasper smirked hugging her back.

"Especially when you took me to that party." Katie smiled deviously. "I can barely remember it, I was soooo wasted."

"What?" Dean and Trevor growled in unison.

Sam started smiling to himself, he could she was winding them up.

"No…no there was no party…I swear." Jasper stammered in a panicked voice. "Caps tell them….Cappie!?"

Dean and Trevor were just about to flip when Katie burst out laughing.

"Whoa, easy." She said pushing them back as they were about to launch at Jasper. "I'm joking."

"Not funny." Dean snapped.

"The look on your and Trevor's faces made it very funny." Katie replied with a laugh.

"She's right Dean it was priceless." Sam chimed in.

"Shut up." Dean snapped with a smile.

"It's good to be back with ye." Katie smiled putting her head on Trevor's shoulder and smiling innocently.

"Okay lets hit the road." Dean said.

"Stay in touch Jas." Katie ordered waving goodbye and jumping in the back of the Impala.

"Be careful kids." Bobby said after all the Winchesters got into the car. "And when you find your dad, bring him around, would ya? I won't even try to shoot him this time."

"Yeah okay." Dean laughed. "Thanks for everything."

* * *

A week later and things were back to normal, well normal for the Winchesters anyway. They were in a motel room searching the internet for a job. Dean was sitting at the table near the window with Sam's laptop open while Trevor and Katie were sitting on the bed nearest to Dean looking through newspapers they had picked up. Sam was in a world of his own, he was sitting on the other bed intensively drawing a picture of a tree.

"Alright I've been cruisin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig." Dean began starring at the computer screen. "A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali –- its crew vanished!?"

"And we, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas." Katie said reading an article from a paper.

"Hey." Dean snapped. Sam looked up in confusion. "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No. I'm listening. Keep going." Sam replied.

"And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times." Dean said waving his hand at Sam. "Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?"

"Wait. I've seen this." Sam said looking at his drawing.

"Seen what?" Trevor asked as Sam got up from the bed and searched through his duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked when Sam took a photo out of their dad's journal and compared it to his drawing.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next." Sam stated to his older brother as he stood up straight.

"Where?"

"Back home –- back to Kansas." Sam replied.

Trevor and Katie looked up baffled by why he would want to back to Kansas.

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?" Dean asked confused too.

"All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?" Sam said showing Dean the photo.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?" Sam continued.

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin' about?" Dean snapped.

"Sammy what's going on?" Katie asked standing up beside Dean.

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy-" Sam began trying to explain.

"C'mon man what could you say that's gonna sound crazy to us." Trevor said standing up beside his siblings.

"….the people who live in our old house –- I think they might be in danger." Sam continued.

"Okay, yeah that's crazy." Trevor smirked.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked puzzled by this.

"Uh…it's just, um….look; just trust me on this, okay?" Sam stuttered walking away towards his bed.

Katie looked to Trevor worried, she could see something was going on with Sam, something big.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?" Dean said following him.

"Yeah."

"Come on, man, that's weak." Dean reasoned. "You gotta give me a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it is all." Sam replied.

"Well, tough. I'm not goin' anywhere until you do." Dean retorted.

"C'mon Sammy, you can't just expect us to go to Kansas just 'cause you have some random hunch or whatever." Katie explained.

"Okay I have these nightmares." Sam began.

"I've noticed." Dean nodded.

"And sometimes….they come true." He continued.

"Come again?" Dean said stunned.

Trevor and Katie both had a look of shock on their faces they were unable to speak.

"Look….I dreamt about Jessica's death –- for _days_ before it happened." Sam stated heartbreak evident in his voice.

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Dean reassured as he sat down on the bed. He said this not just for Sam's benefit but for himself and Trevor and Katie.

Katie moved and sat beside Dean, when ever she was freaked or scared she would always move close to either him or Trevor.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it." Sam replied, at first he thought it was a coincidence too but he wasn't sure anymore. "And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?"

"I don't know." Dean replied over-whelmed by it all.

Trevor and Katie just stood in silence they didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean you don't know, Dean?" Sam said sitting across from Dean. "This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"Sammy just relax for a minute and let us digest this a bit." Trevor said.

"Dean, c'mon man-"

"All right, just slow down, would ya?" Dean snapped standing up and pacing the room. "I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…."

"When what?"

"When I swore to myself…that I would never go back there?" Dean replied sadly.

"Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure." Sam reasoned softly.

"I know we do." Dean retorted knowing there was no other option but wishing there was.

"No-no I can't." Katie snapped walking out the door. "I just can't-"

"I got her." Trevor said following her.

"Katz…Katz c'mon wait up." Trevor shouted after.

"Trev, I can't- I don't want to go back there." She snapped stopping in her tracks and turning to him.

"Katz I know, I'm not thrilled about this either but we have to. Like Sam said it could be the thing that killed mom and Jess. We gotta check it out." Trevor explained.

"If it is the thing that killed them, how are we gonna fight it without dad?" Katie said with tears in her eyes. "Trev we need him if we're gonna face this thing, we know absolutely nothing about it. The only person who does is M.I.A."

"Katz, Katz calm down." Trevor soothed putting his arm around her neck. "Look I'm freaked too but we don't run away. Whatever this is we'll face it together. If nothing else, just to see if Sam's dreams are real."

"Okay." Katie reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"You gonna be all right, man?" Sam asked Dean as they pulled up across from their old family home, where their mother died.

"Let me get back to you on that." Dean replied staring up at the house.

"Sorry but I'm not going." Katie said from the back seat. "I'm not ready to-"

"It's okay." Dean reassured. "You can stay here kiddo."

"I'll stay with you." Trevor smiled he didn't really want to go either.

"Alright-" Dean began taking a deep breath. "Lets go. We'll be as fast as we can."

Katie watched her brothers walk towards the house and she began to feel like a wimp.

"You okay Katz?" Trevor asked looking over at her.

"You've been asking that question a lot lately." Katie half smiled.

"Yeah, things have been pretty-" Trevor began smiling back.

"-messed up." Katie interrupted.

"I was going to say hectic but yeah you're right messed up is a…better way of describing the last few months." Trevor laughed.

"I'm just worried about Sammy." Katie said softly.

"Yeah, me too." Trevor quietly replied.

"What do you think it is?" Katie asked turning to her brother. "Like he said he dreamt about Jess dying."

"I have no idea." Trevor replied. "I just hope its some weird coincident thing."

"Yeah or maybe it's just one of those things where you think you dreamt that what just happened was going to happen-" Katie theorised "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I know what you're saying." Trevor laughed. "Maybe it was just his guilt over Jess messing with his head. I'm sure this dream about this lady won't be real." He said trying more to convince himself.

"I swear Trev, I feel like something big is going on." Katie admitted staring up at their old house.

"What do you mean Katz?"

"Dad disappearing, Sammy's girlfriend dying the same way as mom, us been back here in Lawrence." Katie replied. "…even the thing with Jeremy…it's just a lot more drama than usual…and in our family that's saying something."

"Ha-yeah, I know what you mean." Trevor half laughed.

"I don't know Trev…I'm kinda scared." Katie confessed.

"Katz don't be scared-"

"Seriously Trev, that's the line you're gonna start with?" Katie smiled. "With everything we see on a daily basis, you're gonna tell me not to be scared!?"

"Zip it smart-ass and let me finish." Trevor smirked. "Don't be scared 'cause whatever is going on or if something is going on we'll figure it out….Look at me Katz, we-are-going-to-figure-it-out, I promise."

"I love it when you get all protective." Katie mocked.

"Shut up." Trevor snapped with a smile.

Katie's phone started ringing, it was Jasper.

"Hey! What's up?" she answered hoping out of the car so Trevor wouldn't eavesdrop.

"Where are you going?" Trevor asked but was ignored.

"_Hey!" Jasper replied."Okay I need your help, you're a girl right!?" _

"Uh-yeah, the last time I checked." Katie smiled.

"Just thought I'd ask 'cause I know from personal experience, when you were teaching me to fight that you have crazy strength." Jasper joked.

"Don't think that just 'cause I'm not beside you that I can't still hurt you." Katie warned.

"Okay okay…anyway what I wanted to ask you was WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS???" Jasper shouted.

"What?" Katie laughed.

"You know the way I asked Susie Binkerman out." Jasper began.

"Yeah."

"Well she said yes and we've been going out about…a week and now she's gone all psycho on me."

"What do you mean psycho?" Katie asked.

"I mean Kate Hudson in How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days. She's acting like we've been going out years or something, she's re-decorated my locker with pictures of her, she's taken about a hundred pictures of us together and she's gotten all possessive, she literally tackled Tessa Jones to ground in gym for talking to me." Jasper replied.

"Wait you watched How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days!?" Katie mocked.

"After all I've just told you, that's the thing you mention first?!?"

"Well you knew what you were getting yourself into, you heard about the way she was with Aaron Miller." Katie laughed.

"Oh no please stop with your sympathy I can't take it." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Jas just dump her if she's gone all crazy on you." Katie advised.

"And how do I do that? If I think she's a psycho when I'm on her 'good side' how will she be when I piss her off!?" Jasper stated.

"Do you want me to ring her pretending to be you girlfriend!?" Katie offered.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…you can pay me in cash." Katie replied.

"How are things with you Caps?"

"Uh…messed up, complicated, confusing, freaky, emotionally draining…so basically a pretty normal day for a Winchester." Katie smiled.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well I'm in Lawrence-"

"Lawrence, Kansas? As in where you were born, where your mom died!??" Jasper asked confused. "What are ye doing there?"

"We're on a case that we think might involve the thing that killed our mom." Katie replied. "Dean and Sam are in our old house talking to the woman that lives there."

Katie was careful not to mention Sam's dreams, she trusted Jasper but she thought seeing as she didn't know herself what was going on it was best to keep quiet.

"Whoa I thought I had problems." Jasper joked. "That's intense Caps."

"Tell me about it." Katie smiled. "Uh…sorry Jas, I gotta go Dean and Sam are coming back to the car."

"Okay Caps, if you need to talk I'm here." Jasper assured.

"Thanks Jas" Katie said, she appreciated Jasper's offer. "I'll ring Susie later, let me know how she reacts that is if you're still alive."

"If that wasn't a possibility I'd laugh." Jasper replied.

Katie hung up and hoped back into the car. She could tell be the way Dean and Sam were walking and the looks on their faces that Sam's dream was real.

"So how confident are you about your 'we-are-are-going-to-figure-it-out' speech now?!" Katie asked sarcastically turning to Trevor.

"…uh…still pretty confident." Trevor replied quietly. Katie shot him an unconvinced looked.

"You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam stated hopping into the front seat.

"What? A figure on fire?" Katie asked wanting to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Trevor asked equally as confused.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean asked Sam ignoring his siblings in the backseat.

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit." Sam replied.

"Whoa, back up a minute." Katie snapped. "What's going on? A figure on fire? Scratching? Flickering lights? Explain!" she demanded.

"Okay, the little girl in our old house said she saw a figure on fire come out of her closet last night and Jenny, her mother said that she's heard scratching-" Dean explained.

"-has she seen the rats or just heard scratching?" Trevor asked sitting forward.

"Just scratching." Dean answered. "And she says that the lights have been flickering which as ye know are all signs of a malevolent spirit."

"So Jenny is definitely the woman from your dream?" Katie asked hoping for a no. "You're a 100% sure?"

"It's definitely her Katz." Sam replied. "And there is something in that house."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin' true." Dean said with concern.

"I second that." Trevor said agreeing with him.

"Well, forget about that for a minute." Sam said panicked. "The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!" Dean snapped, it was all beginning to be too much.

"Do you think it's come back or has it been here the whole time?" Katie asked in a quiet voice.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, we don't know yet." Dean stated half hoping.

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get 'em out of that house." Sam stated firmly.

"And we will." Dean replied sternly.

"No, I mean now." Sam shouted impatiently.

"And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?" Dean retorted he knew Sam was right but he needed a minute to think.

"Dean's right Sammy we need to take a minute." Trevor agreed. "We can't just run in their with some B.S. story especially seen as she knows who ye are."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam growled.

* * *

"Alright-" Dean began taking a deep breath as he put gas in the car. "We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?"

Sam and Dean were leaning against the hood of the car while Trevor and Katie were standing in front of them.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house-" Sam sighed.

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened." Dean stated interrupting him.

"Yeah, but how much _do_ we know?" Katie asked softly. "I mean, how much do ye actually remember?"

"About that night, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Not much. I remember the fire…the heat." Dean said pausing. "…And then I carried you out the front door."

"-and I carried Trev." Sam continued.

"You did?" Katie asked Dean, surprised. "You carried me out?"

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Dean replied. He thought she knew.

"No." Katie shook her head.

"And, well, ye know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her." Dean fought to get the sentence out.

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Trevor asked.

Sam and Dean were the only ones with real memories of that night.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." Dean answered.

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now…we have to figure out what happened back then." Sam said gently. "And see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah…uh…we'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time." Dean suggested.

There was silence for a moment, each Winchester trying to digest everything in their own way.

"Does this feel like just another job to ye?" Sam asked breaking the silence. But no one responded.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." Dean said walking away. He turns the corner, stands next to the bathroom door and takes out his cell phone. He makes sure no one can see him and he dials a number.

"_This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235."_ A voice at the other end of the line says, followed by a beep.

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em." Dean begins clearing his throat. "But I'm with Sam, Trev and Katie. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but…." His voice broke, he paused for a second, barely able to hold it together. "…I don't know what to do." He cried. "So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help." He pleaded, hanging up sadly, tears in his eyes.

Dean took a moment to gather himself before turning to head back to the car. He jumped when he saw Katie standing behind him with a scared look on her face and tears now in her eyes.

"Hey…kiddo." Dean smiled trying to cover up the fact he was crying. "How long you been there?"

"Long enough." Katie replied.

"So you heard-"

"-everything. Yeah." She said cutting him off.

"Kat…" Dean began but was interrupted by Katie.

"I'm seriously freaked Dean." she blurted out. "Do you think it's the thing that killed mom?"

"I honestly don't know squirt, I wish I did but I don't." He replied sadly. "Come here-" he said reaching out and pulling her in for a hug. "Whatever it is we're gonna stop it, okay!? So don't be scared kiddo. Nothings gonna happen to you or Sammy or Trev as long as I'm around."

"Thanks Dean." Katie said hugging him tightly.

"No need to thank me, it's my job." Dean smiled letting go of her but putting his arm around her neck as they walked back to the Impala. "I know where we need to go first." He declared to his siblings.

* * *

The place Dean said they needed to go to first was Guenther's Auto Repair, the garage their father use to co-own. Instead of the usual, Sam and Dean going in pretending to be some form of agents Katie insisted that she and Trevor be more involved as this case was personal. The pretence this time was Sam and Dean as two detectives and Trevor and Katie as two trainee cops, far-fetched but the owner seemed to fall for it.

"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Dean asked the owner Gus.

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?" Gus asked. He hadn't heard the name John Winchester in a long time.

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of 'em." Dean replied.

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?" Gus enquired.

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind." Katie interrupted.

Dean shot her a look to shut up, he knew they were lucky to have fooled this guy into believing she was a trainee cop seeing as she could be mistaken for a twelve-year-old.

"Well…uh…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." Gus laughed, thinking back. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing."

Dean and Sam nodded, they knew exactly what Gus was saying, their dad obviously hadn't changed much.

"But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids." Gus continued. "He had three boys and a girl. He, uh, loved to toss around a ball with his boys, all three of them, even though the littlest was only around two years old. And his little daughter, she was his princess. In six months she had him wrapped around her little finger, she was his baby girl."

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked, half getting a dig in about how that was the John they rarely saw, in his opinion.

"That's right." Gus replied.

"He ever talk about that night?"Trevor asked carefully.

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock." Gus said sadly. "It was just so tragic. John was heartbroken."

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?" Sam asked pressing the subject.

"Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight." Gus said kind of dismissing the question. "He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked sternly.

"Nothin' did it. It was an accident –" Gus stated firmly. "-an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but….

"But what?"

"He just got worse and worse." Gus said looking straight at Dean.

"How?" Katie asked cautiously.

"Oh, he started readin' these strange ol' books." Gus explained, thinking the Winchesters would find this weird. "He started goin' to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?" Dean enquired taking out his notepad.

"No." Gus scoffed.

"Okay, well thank you for your time." Sam said shaking his hand.

* * *

Dean parked the by a payphone so they could look through the local phonebook and try and see what psychic their father would go to. If that psychic was still in business.

"I can't believe dad would go to see some psychic." Katie said to her brothers.

"Yeah well he was desperate for answers after mom." Trevor said putting his arm around his sister.

Dean was silent, trying to process everything in his own mind.

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh-" Sam laughs seeing the next name "—there's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley—"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean asked standing up straight.

"What?" Katie and Trevor asked in unison surprised by Dean's sudden movement.

"That's a psychic?" Dean doubled checked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Sam replied looking down at the phonebook.

Dean opened the back door of the Impala and got their fathers journal out of his duffel bag.

"In Dad's journal…here, look at this." he said opening the journal and handing it to Sam. "First page, first sentence, read that."

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth." Sam read aloud. Katie and Trevor were standing beside him.

"I always thought he meant the state." Dean shrugged.

* * *

The Winchesters were sitting in the hallway of Missouri's house waiting to see her. Katie didn't like been there, she didn't trust that her father would go to a psychic and even if he did how did they know this was the one.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." a middle aged woman said as she escorted a man to the door.

"Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener." Missouri said closing the door.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean smiled.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." Missouri replied. "Well? Sam, Dean, Trevor, Katie come on already, I ain't got all day." She said walking into the other room.

The Winchesters sat with a confused look on their faces. They hadn't given her their names.

"Well, lemme look at ya." Missouri laughed taking a step back to see them. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome and Katie, baby girl you're the image of your daddy except you got your moms blue eyes."

Katie was taking aback, she was sceptic of Missouri but found herself believing that she knew her father.

"Trevor, honey, you really are the image of your father, it's uncanny." Missouri smiled.

"And you-" she laughed pointing at Dean. "You were one goofy-lookin' kid, too."

Dean glared at her, unimpressed by this comment.

Sam and Trevor started smiling.

"Sam." Missouri said grabbing his hand. "Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father –- he's missin'?"

This shocked all four of the Winchesters.

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked, his voice slightly breaking.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." Missouri replied.

Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah sure-" Katie snapped. "You could have just read that in a newspaper, they mentioned Sam in all the articles about the fire. And as for our dad, that's probably just a good guess. Why else would we be here!?"

"Katie." Sam said astonished by her outburst.

"It's okay." Missouri said. "After everything you've been through, it's okay that you're wary of strangers."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Katie barked. "You don't know anything about what I've been through."

"Kathryn-Rose!" Dean warned. "Watch it."

"Jeremy…your old boyfriend…who attacked you." Missouri replied.

Dean stepped back he couldn't believe how much Missouri seemed to know about them.

"H-How do you know about that?" Katie softly replied.

"Like Sam, you were just thinking about it." Missouri stated grabbing her hand. "It's always on your mind, isn't it honey. You worry that he'll be around the next corner you turn-"

"W-w-wha-H-how." Katie stuttered her eyes beginning to tear up.

"It's okay, honey." Missouri reassured.

"Our dad-" Katie began but was unable to speak, her eyes watering.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Trevor asked, finishing her sentence and holding on to her arm.

"I don't know." Missouri replied.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean snapped unintentionally.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." Missouri barked back.

Sam smirked at Dean as they all sat on the couch.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!" Missouri snapped at Dean.

"I didn't do anything." Dean retorted.

"But you were thinkin' about it."

Dean raised his eyebrow, biting his tongue while his siblings smiled.

"Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?" Sam asked getting back on topic.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him." Missouri replied.

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked vulnerably.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing." Missouri explained thinking back.

"And could you?" Katie asked.

"I…." Missouri shook her head.

"What was it?" Trevor pushed the question for an answer.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil." Missouri stated softly.

"Missouri, we think something is back in our old house." Sam explained.

"I don't understand." Missouri replied.

"What? What don't you understand?" Dean asked. What Sam had said wasn't complicated, how could she not understand.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?" Missouri clarified.

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting." Sam stated.

"That's a comforting thought." Dean said sarcastically.

* * *

"Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?" Jenny asked as she opened the door flustered.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri." Sam said introducing them.

Katie and Trevor were just staring in the front door. They had no real memories of their first and only house.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake." Dean smiled as he lied through his teeth.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy." Jenny replied as she tried to close the door.

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Dean snapped putting his foot in the doorway. Missouri smacked him on the back of the head for been so rude. "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" Missouri snapped at him.

"Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out." She continued turning to Jenny.

Dean glared at Trevor and Katie who were laughing.

"What's this about?" Jenny asked.

"About this house." Missouri replied.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny didn't know how Missouri could know about weird the things going on in the house.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" Missouri stated stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Jenny demanded.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing." Missouri explained, pointing to the Winchesters. "But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little."

Jenny wasn't sure but something was telling her she could trust Missouri so she let them in. A few minutes later Missouri and the Winchesters were in Jenny's daughter's room.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the centre of it." Missouri stated as she walked around the room.

"Why?" Katie asked, looking around.

"This used to be your nursery, Katie. You and Trevor's. This is where it all happened." Missouri replied.

"This is where mom……died?" Katie said glaring up.

"Yeah honey." Missouri answered softly.

Katie and Trevor glanced up at the ceiling. Katie was getting goosebumps, Trevor could see she was uncomfortable and moved over beside her.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered softly so his brothers wouldn't hear. Missouri however did and smiled at them.

Dean pulled out the EMF reader and scanned the room.

"That an EMF?" Missouri asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"Amateur." She mocked.

Dean gave her a look and continued scanning. He nudged Sam when the EMF started beeping frantically.

"I don't know if you kids should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom." Missouri said as she moved around the room.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked. He was hoping it was the thing that took their mom and Jessica, he wanted revenge. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different." Missouri stated, she didn't like the feeling of this thing was giving her.

"What is it?" Trevor asked following Missouri into the closet.

"Not it." she answered opening the doors. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"Great." Katie said with sarcasm.

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked turing to Missouri. "I mean why here? It can't be a coincidence that this is the house our mom died in and that the thing that killer her happened to be a demon."

"They're here because of what happened to your family." Missouri stated. "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected."

"I don't understand." Sam said confused.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy." Missouri tried to explain. "It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit." Katie said walking over beside Dean, she always did this when she was scared or worried and he knew this. He stood in front of her which was his way of letting her know he'll protect her.

Missouri saw this but didn't say anything she just let out a small smile."Yeah honey there is more than one." She said answering Katie. "I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure –- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again." Dean stated firmly. "So whatever _is _here, how do we stop it?"

"We go back to my house. Everything we need is there." Missouri replied.

* * *

Back at Missouri's house the Winchesters were in the living room. Dean and Katie were sitting around a table with a mixture of herbs and roots while Sam and Trevor were helping Missouri get some more from a cabinet.

"You okay kiddo?" Dean whispered to Katie noticing how quiet she had gotten.

"Yeah." She replied quietly and unconvincingly.

"Kat, c'mon talk to me." Dean begged. "What's goin' on in that messed up head of yours?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin." Katie replied quickly turning away and began fidgeting with the herbs on the table.

"Kat-"

"Dean, please. Just leave it."

"Well I'm here…if you need to talk." Dean stated. "Don't start bottling things up again."

"Yes big brother." She smiled.

"I'm serious Kat…please talk to me." Dean begged.

"I will Deano, when all this is sorted out." She promised.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked Missouri when she walked back over to the table.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri stated.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?" Trevor asked carrying more boxes from a cabinet in the kitchen.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house." Missouri said taking a seat beside Katie.

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that." Katie smirked sarcastically.

"She'll live." Missour replied slyly.

"Well that's all we need to know." Dean said firmly.

"So this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam asked as he joined his siblings as they made the pouches of herbs and roots.

"It should. It should purify the house completely." Missouri replied with certainty. "But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

"Okay I'll take the ground floor, Kat you go with Sam and work the first floor and Trev you go with Missouri to the basement." Dean said taking charge. "Is that okay with everyone?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Let's stop this son of a bitch." Dean smiled.

* * *

Back at their old house Missouri and the Winchesters were trying to convince Jenny to take her kids out and let them handle everything. Missouri walked them out while the siblings waited in the kitchen.

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone." Jenny said uneasy about the whole thing.

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin'" Missoui suggested. "-and it'll be over by the time you get back.

"Uh-yeah. Okay." Jenny reluctantly agreed.

Missouri waved her off before going back into the house to join the siblings in the kitchen.

"Alright, we all ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Trevor and Katie replied.

"Okay so the north side of the house is the kitchen so Dean you take that, the south is down in the basement and the east and west are the opposite sides of the first floor. One will be Jenny's bedroom and the other will be your old nursery, so Sam you and Katie you can take that."

"Meet back down here in five." Dean stated.

Sam and Katie made their way up stairs, with a hammer and bag of herbs each.

"What room do you want to take Katie-Bear or do you want to work them together?" Sam asked, allowing her to choose.

"Umm…I'll take my old nursery." Katie replied, a bit unsure.

"Katie-"

"Sammy I'll be okay." She reassured.

"No, I think we should work together." Sam said getting protective.

"Sammy, when these spirits or whatever figure out what we are doing, they're not gonna be happy to say the least so we need to work fast which means splitin' up." Katie explained.

"Katie-"

"Sammy, we don't have time for this." Katie snapped.

"Okay okay…just…be careful, alright!?" Sam gave in.

They split up, Katie walked down the hall to her former nursery. Her heart was pounding so fast that she found it hard to catch her breath. She reached out for the door handle but something stopped her.

"C'mon Katie." She said to herself.

She walked into the room, flicked on the light switch and glared up at the ceiling were her mom died, all sorts of thoughts started going through her head-was her mom in pain, was she scared, what was going through her dad's mind when he saw her and the most haunting thought or guilt that had followed Katie her whole life-why didn't she just leave her there for the demon, why did her mother try and save her.

Katie took a deep breath and tried to gather herself. She walked over to the wall across from the door and kneeled down, picking a spot to hammer in. Just as she had the hole made in the wall Sari's bed came flying at her, she ducked but got hit in the head, cutting her forehead. She stood up in a daze but quickly picked up Missouri's herb bag and threw it into the hole in the wall. A white light flashed so bright that Katie had to cover her eyes. Katie looked around the room, the herb bag seemed to have worked.

"Oh my god Sammy." She muttered running out of the room. She knew she wouldn't be the only one the spirit went after.

"SAM!" she shouted when she got t o the bedroom door and saw her brother on the floor been choked by a lamp cord.

Katie ran over to him and tried to loosen cord, unsuccessfully.

"DEAN!" she shouted in a panic for her older brother. "DEAN HELP!!"

Dean came running up the stairs as fast as he could. The sound of his panicked sister sent shivers down his back.

"KATIE!?" he shouted running through the first floor landing.

"Dean help, I…can't loosen the cord." Katie said as she tried to untie it.

Dean rushed over and kneeled down beside them and tried to get the cord off, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, he kicked a hole in the wall and placed the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light leaves the room, Dean protected his eyes with his arm while Katie buried her face in her arms beside Sam's face trying to cover his eyes too. When they thought the spirit has gone, Katie sat up and Dean walked over to them. Sam was completely weak and lying motionless on the floor. Dean unraveled the cord from around Sam's neck and Katie pulled her brother in too a hug, to keep him sitting up.

After a few minutes, once Sam had got his wind back again they went down stairs to see how Trevor and Missouri are.

"Ye guys okay?" Dean asked in concern when he saw that his brother had to help Missouri up from the basement.

"Yeah, if by okay you mean were we pinned to a wall with a desk." Trevor replied, sitting Missouri down.

"The main thing is that we got all the herb bags into the walls." Missouri stated, catching her breath.

"Jeez Katz are you okay?" Trevor asked walking over to his sister after seeing the nasty cut on her forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine…just had a bed thrown at me but aside from that I'm super." Katie replied sarcastically.

"Let me look at ya!" Dean said looking at the cut on her forehead. "I don't think it's too deep, clean it up and put pressure on it and hopefully I won't have to stitch it up."

"Here….sit." Trevor ordered sitting her down and grabbing a hand towel to clean her wound. "Put your head back."

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked walking around the mess that was once Jenny's kitchen.

"I'm sure. Why?" Missouri asked, she wondered what was making him doubt that it was over. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind." Sam sighed. "It's nothin', I guess."

"Hello? We're home." Jenny shouted walking trough the house and into what use to be her kitchen. She looked around and wondered what the hell had happened.

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this." Sam offered before getting a confused 'what the hell are you doing' look from Dean.

"Don't you worry honey. Dean and Trevor are gonna clean up this mess." Missouri stated.

The boys just stood there confused not moving.

"Well, what are ye waiting for, boys?" Missouri snapped. "Get the mop."

Dean turns to walk away, clearly not happy.

"And don't cuss at me Dean Winchester!" Missouri barked.

Dean stops and looks at her, he really didn't like the fact that she could hear his thought but still he walked away muttering under his breath.

Two hours later when Dean and Trevor had cleaned up the majority of the mess they left the house. Jenny walked them to the door, thanked them and waved them off. Dean and Sam helped Missouri down the steps while Trevor helped Katie who had become a little woozy.

* * *

Later in the night Sam felt like something was wrong, he couldn't explain it but he just knew so he convinced his siblings that they needed to go back. Dean agreed, as much as it scared him, all of Sam's dreams and 'intuitions' had come true, so they drove back to their old house and sat outside.

"All right, so, try and explain to me again, what are we still doin' here?" Dean asked his brother.

"I don't know." Sam snapped.

"C'mon Sammy you gotta give us something more." Trevor said sitting forward and leaning on the front seat.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Katie asked.

"I just…I still have a bad feeling." Sam replied staring intensely at the house.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over." Dean stated trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all." Sam snapped.

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." Dean said sliding down in his sear and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, well bed or no bed I'm gonna sleep." Katie said leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Nope. No you're not." Trevor said pulling her up. "You hit your head and you probably have a concussion-"

"Aw-Trev c'mon…I wasn't even knocked out." Katie whined.

"Dean. Look, Dean!" Sam shouted when he looked up at Jenny's bedroom and saw her screaming, the same way he saw her in his dream.

They all rushed out of the car and ran towards the house.

"Sam you and Trev grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean ordered. "Katie you stay out."

"Dean!?" Katie argued confused.

"KATIE JUST STAY OUT!" Dean shouted before following his brothers into the house while Katie stood outside and cursed her brother under her breath.

Dean ran to Jenny's bedroom.

"Jenny!" he shouted.

"I can't open the door!" Jenny replied in a panicked voice.

"Stand back!" he ordered before he kicked down the door.

Dean ran inside and grabbed her and lead her down stairs.

"No, my kids!" Jenny cried.

"It's okay, Sam and Trevor have got your kids, come on." Dean rushed her outside to Katie.

"Dean what's going on?" Katie asked when they got out to her. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Dean replied. "Where are Sammy and Trevor!?" he asked looking at the door.

Just as he said it Trevor came running out with Jenny's little boy Ritchie in his arms.

"Ritchie, baby." Jenny cried running over and getting him from Trevor.

"Where's Sam?" Katie asked.

"Uh-he was just behind me." Trevor stated.

Sari came running out of the house by herself which worried all the Winchesters.

"Sari, where's Sam?" Dean asked kneeling down to her level.

Katie didn't wait for an answer and went running into the house.

"Katie!" Trevor shouted after her but she kept running.

"He's inside. Something's got him." Sari cried.

Dean looked up with panic written all over his face. He looked from Trevor to the front door which slammed shut after Katie had gone through it.

"SAM! KATIE!" he shouted running to the door as he tried to knock it down.

Trevor ran over to the Impala as fast as he could. He opened the trunk and grabbed two rifles and axes and ran back to Dean and handed his one of each.

"C'mon." Trevor shouted as they chopped away at the door.

Eventually, several minutes and curses later they made a hole big enough for them to get through.

"SAM! KATIE!" they shouted in unison as they walked through the house.

" Sam? Sam!" Dean said walking into the kitchen where he saw his brother pinned to a wall. Katie was pinned beside him.

"Dean!" Trevor shouted drawing his attention to a figure on fire heading towards them.

Dean raised his gun to shoot it but Sam stopped him.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam said.

"What, why?!" Dean asked confused by his objection.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." Sam replied.

"Oh my god-" Katie whispered.

Suddenly the flames disappeared and they could see a woman standing in front of them wearing a white night gown, it was their mother Mary. All four look at her in disbelief, Dean lowers his gun and looks softly at his mother.

"Mom?" Dean said gently.

Mary smiled and walked over to him and Trevor.

"Dean." Mary smiles putting her hands on both their faces. "Trevor"

She walks over to Sam and Katie, Dean and Trevor watch her, never taking their eyes off her.

"Sam. Katie" she smiled. Tears roll down both their cheeks. "I'm sorry." Mary said, her smile now faded.

"For what?" Sam asked confused.

"Mom what are you sorry for?" Katie asked wanting an answer.

Mary walked away from them silently with a look of sadness on her face. She looked up at the ceiling angrily.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my children." She ordered. Mary burst into flames again and the fire disappears into the ceiling. The force pinning Sam and Katie to the wall is released. They stand up straight and walk over to Trevor and Dean and all four look at each other stunned by what had just happened.

"Now it's over." Sam stated firmly.

* * *

The next morning the Winchesters are back in their old house, this time to say goodbye, goodbye to Jenny and Missouri. They were walking out the door when Jenny handed Dean some of their old pictures she had found.

"Thanks for these." Dean said looking at them.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." Jenny smiled.

Dean walked back over to the car with Katie while Trevor and Sam stayed and talked to Missouri and Jenny.

"So…you ready to talk kiddo?" Dean asked as he put the photos into the car.

"Dean, I still don't know where to start." Katie replied.

"Well start with what Missouri said, is it true that your afraid your gonna bump into Jeremy again and that he's gonna hurt you again?" Dean asked.

"I don't know Dean…it's just that ever since Jeremy beat me I'm scared of been on my own. I'm afraid that he will find me and finish me off." Katie confessed.

"Kat you know that as long as I'm breathing nothing and no one is going to hurt you." Dean swore.

"Deano you can't know that." Katie smiled. "He got to me once."

"You're my baby sister, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Dean stated firmly. "I'm you're big brother and that means that if someone wants to get to you or hurt you then they gotta go through me but Kat, you gotta tell me what's goin' on with you. If I had known about Jeremy back in Pennsylvania I would have beaten him before he even thought about beating you."

"Thanks Dean." Katie smiled.

"No don't thank me. Just know that you're safe." Dean replied. "We have enough shit to be scared of, don't be scared of some junkie, worthless piece of crap."

"Seeing as we're in DMC mode-what about dad?" Katie asked. "How are we gonna find him?"

"First what's a DMC??" Dean asked confused.

"Ha-a DMC is a Deep Meaningful Conversation" Katie laughed.

"You kids, I can never keep up with ye're slang." Dean joked. "But seriously I don't know how we're gonna find him."

"I really thought when we got here that he would be here and then when you called him I thought he'd come but he didn't." Katie said with disappointment. "I feel like I'm repeating myself but how do we even know if he is okay, he's never disappeared like this before I mean if he was…alive surely he would have gotten in contact after what happened Jessica, or when Jeremy beat me or when you called him when we first got here."

"Okay I may not know where he is or how we are goin' to find him but one thing I do know is that he is alive." Dean stated with no hesitation.

"How do you know that?" Katie said her eyes watering.

"Because we would feel, we just would." Dean replied putting his arm around her.

"Yeah you're right Dean." Katie smiled.

"Aren't I always." He smiled. "So no more worries Kat…and if you do just talk to me…please."

"Yeah okay."

"Good girl." Dean smiled giving her a kiss on the forehead. Sam, Trev, ye ready?

"Yeah." They replied in unison and walked over to the car.

"Don't you kids be strangers now you hear." Missouri said looking over at them.

"We won't." Dean replied.

"See you around." Missouri said knowing full well that she would probably never see them again.

They gave one final wave to Missouri and Jenny and then hopped into the car and took off.

* * *

"That boy…he has such powerful abilities." Missouri said when she walked into the hallway of her house. "But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." She said looking over at their father John Winchester.

"Mary's spirit –- do you really think she saved my kids?" John asked.

"I do." Missouri replied. "John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won't you go talk to your children? Katie's starting to wonder if you're even alive."

"I want to." John said tearing up. "You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth."

* * *

**a/n:** Yay you made it to the end! :D Hope you liked it!


	12. AN again sorry!

a/n:

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about this story.

I lost someone very close to me at the end of April and have been struggling to get my head back into writing but I'm working on it and will try and have an update asap.

So I hope you stick with me and the story.

Niamh


End file.
